The Other Man
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Syaoran threw Sakura out when he thought she'd betrayed him! Six years later, Syaoran learns that Sakura was innocent and pregnant! But he can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Syaoran going to do? RR! xxx
1. Chapter 1: A Painful Confession

**Heya, MzEvilBlossoms here:D**

**And with a new story! R+R please! Hope you like it! xxx **

**Caution: This story is rated 'M' (possibly more) because of rude language, sexual references, and more. You have been WARNED! (But its not heavy loaded stuff, ok?)**

"…" **Speaking**

'…' **_Thoughtsand emphasised words (Italic)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Cardcaptor Sakura (i.e. characters). I own only this story, plot and any up coming fictional characters. **

**Full Summary: **

**Syaoran Li threw his fiancé, Sakura Kinomoto out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else!**

**Six years later, and Syaoran learns that Sakura was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Meiling Li lied!But alsohe learns that Sakura was pregnant!**

**However, Sakura wants nothing to do with Syaoran. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now!**

**What's Syaoran going to do now…? How is he going to get his Sakura back?**

**"Ireally suck at summaries!" T.T**

* * *

_**The Other Man**_

The crystal Moon shone brightly across the darkness of night, as the frosty stars burned dimly for midnight was approaching the city of Hong Kong.

In the middle of the city of Hong Kong – sirens screeched out loud, police forces, ambulances, fire brigades and hundreds of people crowded around the most horrific car crash in time!

People of authority lines the streets like stitches, as the dead, injured, lost and survivors of the car crash scattered everywhere. Medics, doctors, fire rangers, police, families, friends, and even ordinary strangers all tried to help the authorities sort out this awful mess!

But… in the distance… a dark figure stood there watching the catastrophe and grinned wickedly. "Another one down…. two more to go." And walked off, smiling at his sick victory….

The night went on as the authorities tried hard to sort out this terrible mess.

Syaoran Li, one of the richest men in the world, leader of the Li Clan and owner of the Li Empire was present at the car crash site.

He received emergencies calls that his arranged future wife to be was caught in the car crash – Meiling Li.

Syaoran drove to the private hospital that he ordered Meiling Li to be escorted to, and now he was there. He reached Meiling room without much trouble, and went in – to find her asleep.

Meiling Li was definitely asleep. Syaoran looked at the woman he knew all his life, and never loved more than as a cousin. The car she was in crushed her whole figure. Her face had horrible cuts and bruises. He instantly knew that there was little chance that she would survive….

As midnight passed over, Meiling woke… her ruby red eyes searched the room she was in, and rested on the dark figure standing by the window. She instantly knew that it was him….

"Syaoran…." Meiling's voice was very weak, she didn't even recognise her own voice!

"Are you alright?" His voice came from the window, as she felt his eyes snapped to her.

"For now… yes. But – but – " Meiling was breathing swiftly, trying to speak.

"Stop, Meiling. Just rest." Came a strong firm order.

"Listen to me, Syaoran…." Meiling Li whispered urgently, the pain from the car accident rapidly stabbed her injured body. She felt she had little time….

"Not now, Meiling. Just rest!" The voice answered back a tired, but firm reply.

"No! You and I know that I don't have much time!" Meiling rasped out painfully.

"Don't talk like that Meiling!" The replying voice ordered firmly again.

"But Syaoran, I have to tell you something! Its about – " Meiling tried again, pain spread through her body as she tried to sit up.

"Enough!" Syaoran's voice cut through the room like a blade. He took long strides next to Meiling's bed, and pushed her down softly. Then he spoke in a much calmer, but still firm voice. "Meiling, you have just been pulled out of car accident! Just rest, ok?"

"No! I need to tell you something! Syaoran, I'm not going to survive! You and I know that! Stop refusing me!" Her voice was like a final plead, and sent pain bombing on her lungs for air.

"Alright, Meiling. But only a few words." Syaoran sat down on a chair next to Meiling's bed. His attention focused on his dying cousin, and arranged fiancé.

"Sakura Kinomoto…." Meiling spoke her name out like curse.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran's face darken with an anger expression, his eyes grew cold and empty. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"You – you know that night? That night when she left?" Meiling hesitated a lot knowing Syaoran never spoke about Sakura Kinomoto or that awful night.

"Yes." Syaoran's voice was tight, under control and full of anger and hatred. "Why are you talking about that woman now, Meiling?"

"Because she is innocent!" Meiling's voice rang out into a deadly silence. "I lied to you!"

"Innocent…? Lied to me…? Meiling, what the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran tried to hide the shock in his voice, but couldn't quite do it.

"I lied. She wasn't – wasn't the one in the photos, Syaoran. She never was with that man… never in the photos… never like that." Meiling took a deep breath and continued slowly. "I set it up, with your sisters… to get – get her out of your life."

Silence. A silence that stretched out uncomfortable settled in….

"Why?" The word painfully escaped Syaoran's throat – a throat that tightened with a wild melee of surging hot emotions. "I **_loved_** her, Meiling."

Syaoran rose to stand up. His hands clenched tightly turning white, barely able to control the burst of violence erupting inside him. If Meiling wasn't half – dead already, and if she wasn't lying helplessly on the hospital bed….

"Why?" Syaoran harshly cried. The old powerful anger and hatred turned on, and was building…. Struggling to understand what Meiling was saying, what she meant, where this was leading….

'_Meiling, and my own sisters!_' Syaoran thought angrily. The woman, his own cousin and arranged fiancé that he trusted! And his own sisters! His own flesh and blood! He trusted them before Sakura Kinomoto… because they were family! **_Family_!** And family honour meant that his commitment and trust went to them first!

"What satisfaction could it have given you? Destroying my love and my trust for her…." Syaoran tightly threw at Meiling. '_That stabbed me so deeply in my heart… I never let any other woman into it._' He thought savagely afterwards.

"I love you, Syaoran! I wanted you!" Meiling choked out painfully, the pain yet relief of finally confession dug deep in her.

"What about my sisters?" Syaoran asked her, ignoring her outburst of love for him. His voice under tight control again – masking his emotional state. '_If she really loved me, she would have wanted me to be truly happy._'

"Aunt Yelan wanted her out." Meiling replied quietly. "So, your sisters helped me to get rid – rid of her." Each word caused her relief but then pain, emotionally and physically.

"Mother…?" Syaoran questioned with disbelief coursing through his tensed up body.

"Aunt Yelan thought Sakura Kinomoto is never – not suitable for you. She – she had already wanted you to marry… me." The reasons of the truth about Sakura Kinomoto felt like hot stabs to Syaoran's heart.

"I was… jealous of her, Syaoran. I saw you fall in love with her. You loved her. I wanted you… to turn to me… fall in love with me…." Meiling breathed out softly, guiltily.

Syaoran only shook his head, not knowing how and not wanting to answer. His troubled mind was spinning wildly, trying to put the pieces together….

"Doesn't matter," he finally growled out, dropping back onto the chair under the weight of crushing despair.

Six years has passed since then, and life has moved on. No way in hell, Sakura Kinomoto would _ever_ consider getting back together with him… after the way he'd brutally sliced through everything she'd said, and rejected her.

"I forgive you and my sisters, Meiling." Syaoran continued but he voice was forced under control again. "I'm sorry that things… have come out the way it is…."

Syaoran had to bear with this… his cousin and now in his mind ex – fiancé was slowing leaving him…. Let his cousin be at peace with herself now… and his sisters are at peace in their graves now….

"Its not your fault, Syaoran." Meiling whispered gently, at last she was accepting fate. "But there's only more thing I got to tell you – "

"You'd said enough." Syaoran cut in tersely, wanting to block out thoughts of Sakura Kinomoto and trying to save Meiling from any more extreme distress.

"No, please listen…." Meiling's crimson jewelled eyes begged patience. And Syaoran waited, hating the way Meiling dragged in more air in effort to say more.

"Sakura… was – was pregnant…."

"What?" Syaoran felt his whole world turned completely inside out, and his troubled mind spun again. '_She couldn't of been pregnant! She didn't look pregnant! It was our first time for fuck's sake!_'

But Meiling eyes told him another story and the certainty in her orbs was undoubtedly real! This made him ask bizarrely. "How do you know?"

"Her stepmother came to Aunt Yelan… with proof." Meiling replied at once.

"Why not to me?" Syaoran continued.

"The bitch was… after money." Came her rasped reply.

"Did she get it?" Syaoran's deadly curiosity made him speak.

"Yes. I don't know if Sakura – Sakura gave birth… but you might be a father, Syaoran." Tears filled her eyes, she closed her eyelids as her breathed in deeply and choked out. "I'll never be a mother."

"Don't give up, Meiling!" Syaoran commanded. "Don't you dare give up! You're my cousin, my fiancé – damnmit!"

"I was… never… never your fiancé." Meiling returned back as her body flooded with pain. "I was… just… just – your cousin."

"Then stay here and be my cousin, Meiling!" Syaoran noticed her eyes growing dull, her face filled with pain, and her body was going horrible weak. He reached out and grabbed Meiling's fragile hand, willing his own powerfully strong life – force to go into the broken, injured body on the hospital bed.

Meiling smiled a weak, faint smile.

Syaoran simply looked at her, knowing what would inevitably happen… he placed a genuine smile on his despairing face.

Meiling drew in a last breath and she spoke her final words between them….

"Find… Sakura."

* * *

**I can tell by now that you _all_ hate me! '_Cries._' But! I promise that things will turn better, or maybenot…? '_Looks wickedly mysterious._'**

**Now, before I update… because I got the second chapter waiting right here with me! I want reviews! REVIEWS! So please click that tiny button at the end there and review please! ;D**

**Tell me what exactly you think because I_really_ want this story to be up to scratch! And be good :) **

**_Thank you_ for reading! Please review! xxx**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Kinomoto Family

**Ohayo! Its me again! ;D**

**And with the second chapter to 'The Other Man'! Yay! Lol! RR please! xxx :D**

"…" **Speaking**

'…' **_Thoughtsand emphasised words (Italic)_**

**I want to say a 'SPECIAL THANKS!' to all who reviewed my story first! So here they are: - ("Drum roll please!") **

**Jenice, meow-mix23, liloazngurl03, kuraluver, cherryblossom, magicianprincess, VcChick, AirStriker, AnnitaChibaKou, Time to tell the truth, and dbzgtfan2004! **

**("Audience, come on! Start clapping!" '_A few moment later..._' "LOUDER!") **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! This is for all of you! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Cardcaptor Sakura (i.e. characters). I own only this story, plot and any up coming fictional characters (which I have made!). **

* * *

**_The Other Man_**

_Chapter 2_

The glowing Sun burned brightly as a light wind carried rosy pink cherry blossom petals of Japan, across Penguin Park.

Families, children, couples and teenagers all rested in the beautiful park, as the afternoon came closer.

Sakura Kinomoto was walking happily, thinking nothing could be better than this, nothing could compare to her happiness now…. Her children was walking, talking and laughing with her.

The five-year-old twin boys walked along side their mother cheerfully, both holding onto of her one soft hands each.

Ryuichi and Ryoichi Kinomoto were simply gorgeous! Both had beautifully shiny, dark chocolate brown hair and very cute faces. Their clothes matched each other, both wearing green – their favourite colour – and white.

The only thing that could tell the twin boys apart were their big and gorgeous eyes.

Ryu, who was first born, had dark emerald fused with his amber golden eyes. It was very clear, yet you would have to look straight into his eyes to see. While Ryo had eyes of complete amber gold… they simply looked heavenly gorgeous! **;D**

The family of three were walking home after a long day at school. Sakura was a primary teacher, and her brilliant twins were in kindergarten. The twins were excitedly telling their mother everything they had learnt today in class. And Sakura was contently listening and responding as she watched her clever boys describe their day….

"Mummy! The class listened to Ryo read today! He was good!" Ryu beamed proudly at his younger brother.

"No, Mummy! Ryu help with words!" Ryo said shyly back.

Ryo was the quieter twin, more passive and weaker than Ryu. Sakura noticed this from the day they were born. Ryu was always stronger, more confident and energetic.

However, Ryu never let Ryo feel that. He always tried to boost Ryo's confidence in and out of class. He gave Ryo everything first like sweets, a chance to read, play, talk, and anything else five year olds do.

In fact, Ryu was heavily protective over Ryo – as if he knew he was Ryo's little guardian angel….

"Only one word! What was it, Ryo?" Ryu looked straight at his younger brother, willing him to talk more.

"Television…." Ryo looked down at his small white trainers.

"Oh, my little bear! That is a hard word. I had trouble saying the word 'potty', when I was your age!" Ryo looked at his mother, and smiled a little. "I love you, my little bear! Well done for trying, no?" Ryo's smile brightened.

"Thank you, Mummy…." He squeezed Sakura's hand tighter.

Ryu looked from his mother to his sibling in affection. He loved them both and knew they loved him back. Ryu was a very happy child… but one thing was nagging at him lately. Something he refused to talk to his mother about…. '_Daddy… who and where are you?_'

"Ryu…." Sakura bent down to look at her first son… knowing that something has been troubling him for a while. His eyes held a dark glow, a sad glow that hurt her broken heart. '_What is this sadness in him?_'

"Mummy! Look! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Ryo shouted as he ran to the edge of the road!

"Oh, no! Ryo, come back here!" Sakura in a flash – stood up and shouted in a fright. '_When did he let go of my hand?_'

But she didn't have to do anything next, because Ryu had already told off and walked his twin back to her. "Mummy told you to wait for her, Ryo! Bad boy! Take Mummy's hand, now!" Ryu sure did sound authoritarian, as his voice was firm.

"I'm sorry…." Ryo kept saying quietly.

"Just stay with me, my little bear. Ok?" Sakura lifted Ryo up and placed him on her hip, smiled softly and continued to walk while holding Ryu's hand too.

"Sorry, Mummy…." Ryo said sadly.

"Hey! You wanted ice cream right? Well, lets get some!" Sakura laughed happily, putting Ryo down to walk across the road to the ice cream van. They made their way to the ice cream van and Sakura looked at Ryo.

"What will it be, my little bear?" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Chocolate, Mummy… please." Ryo answered back, he turned into a shy guy again.

"Ok, and my little eagle?" Sakura pulled Ryu close to her, as she smiled at him.

Ryu smiled back. "Mummy, you know me! Chocolate, please!" He laughed along with Ryo, as Sakura happily ordered their ice cream. She chose vanilla for herself.

The chubby ice cream man waved '_bye bye_' to the twins, and served his next customers. As the trio walked down their street to the house Sakura grew up in… Sakura felt memories bounce into her mind….

'_So many things have happen since him…. Me, becoming pregnant with twins! My father becoming seriously ill because of work and me… Touya and Kaho died while I was pregnant in that plane crash coming to see me… then father died when the twins were only eighteen months after birth…. _'

Sakura sighed unhappily, terribly missing her father, bigger brother and her sister in law….

'_Tomoyo is no longer in Japan and not speaking to me… me, taking a job as teacher which barely meets my children's needs… me, again unable to finish my university degree for modelling like mother did… my horrid step mother who has never been there for me, and God knows where she is… and now a new man….'_

Sakura blushed lightly at that last thought. Six _celibate_ years may have passed for her, raising her twins included and coping with her job, family crises…. But now, she has found someone… someone who could be the twin's father figure… someone who seemed to like her deeply. And maybe – just maybe it could turn to _love_…?

"Wow! Look at the green car, Mummy!" Ryo cried, pointing excitedly at the dark streamline sexy green car, which just parked on the other side of her street.

Sakura's gaze jerked to it instantly. A green Ferrari – completely recognisable since she had been around in one – with a man she fell in love with once – in his car….

All of sudden, she had to take a deep breath as painful memories washed over her. Especially when she was just thinking about a father, the man she was currently dating, for the twins.

"Mummy! Could we get a cool car like that one?" Ryu pointed in the fabulous car's direction. Her twins stood looking at the awesome car in awe, clearly struck by their favourite colour and the car's racy style – just like she had once been….

"We don't need a car, my busy bees." Came her calm reply. '_As if I can afford one!_' she added that silently to herself. Sakura was barely keeping her late father's house, on top of _all_ of their expenses!

"But other Mummies pick up their kids by cars!" Came Ryo's input. And Sakura had to think hard not to cave in, not now!

"Think of the positive side of things, boys. We get exercise and live near school, and we to go through the Penguin Park everyday!" Sakura squealed to try and turn her babies to her side. "Plus we are very lucky! We get to enjoy the beautiful sunshine and cherry blossom trees!"

"Its not so good when it rains, Mummy…." Came Ryu reply looking slightly sad at her. That tore at Sakura heart painfully.

"Hang on a minute! I thought you liked wearing your big boy's green rain boots!" Sakura gave her famous cute pout at them both, making them giggle with laughter.

"Yes! We do, Okaa-san!" She has been teaching them Japanese, and they used it perfectly! She was _so proud_ of her boys!

"Oh, and splashing in puddles?" Sakura encouraged sweetly, her eyes glowing with glee.

"Mmm…." Ryu and Ryo considered. "But we like that car, too!" They chorused in unison.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the wild objects and things of little boys' dreams. She silently laughed to herself. '_Boys._'

The Kinomoto house was only a few strides to get to, and Sakura was eager to finish her housework. The twins had left their toys scattered everywhere! And her new man was coming soon from his week away at work, he told her over the phone one night ago.

Sakura giggled and thought helplessly to herself. '_It has been hard to try and find love again, but I think I might have found it!_' And with that she tugged on the twin's hands to get them to walk, as the boys were finishing chocolate their ice creams.

When – Sakura abruptly stopped and froze.

Shock ripped through her iced up body, thumping into her heart, halting her walking, and making her stomach contract with tension.

The driver's door of the green Ferrari car was open, and now the man was emerging from it…. '_No, it couldn't be…._' Sakura's mind reasoned frantically.

But then he turned his dark head and was looking directly at _her_!

It was_ **Syaoran Li**_!

'_Oh, my God!' _Sakura screamed inside her mind._ 'No! Don't panic! Don't panic! My twins are with me, so don't panic! My twins – '_

The **_TWINS_**!

A wave of hyperactive panic churned through her shock. '_Had Syaoran somehow found out I'd kept my babies?_' Her blood rushed around her body, chasing her panic as if they were racing! '_But, wait… why look for babies who – in Syaoran's mind – might not be his? It could be anyone's because he believed I was a vicious whore.'_ Sakura reasoned again, and counter-thought her panic.

Syaoran half turned to close and lock the car door. '_Maybe I'm panicking for nothing. He just looked once…._' She thought while her head battled with reasons. '_Ok, so we may be the only ones on this street. But maybe he was checking us out before leaving his precious car!_'

She nodded at her thought, agreeing. '_Yes! That must be it! He thought we are just harmless people! Just a young mother with her children coming from school! Yes, that must be it!_'

"Mummy?" Sakura's gaze tore from Syaoran Li to look down at her lovely twins.

"Yes, Ryu?" Came her question.

"Why are we stopped?" Ryo answered instead.

'_Because I'm frozen with fright!_' She thought frantically. '_But he might not have recognised me at all! He might have parked here from some other reason entirely! Not because I live here! Right? RIGHT?'_

Sakura tried to calm herself down by taking a deep, heart-felt breath, and surprisingly came up with…. "I've just remember I've forgotten something, boys."

"What?" The twins asked curiously.

'_Indeed, what?_' She thought in alarm. "Ummm… something at home, my bust bees. We're nearly there."

"Well, come on." Ryu and Ryo grabbed her hands and urged her to walk again.

Sakura forced her frozen feet to move, not before taking a sharp glance at Syaoran. But that was a _bad_ idea!

Syaoran was crossing the road to_ their _street now! He was watching only them…. His face was set in a determined expression. And Sakura felt her little safe world with her twins started to break….

If her twins weren't tugging her forward, Sakura would have picked them both up and ran in the opposite direction! But that wasn't the case, because her legs and feet seemed not to be attached to her body – her legs and feet were doing their own thing by matching her twin's steps.

There was no way of avoiding confrontation with Syaoran now. He looked so determined! He had already reached her black iron gate of her house, and he was waiting for them. Standing still, watching the twins walk intently….

'_He must be looking for any likeness to himself!_' Sakura thought hysterically, as panic with a much stronger force slashed through her. '_He is so wealthy, the Li family are so wealthy… if he makes a claim to the twins…._'

'_I'll never let those cruel people hurt my babies like they hurt me!_' With that furiously confident thought, Sakura welcomed of whatever would come next. '_He can't be sure if my twins are his twins too. He would need to get a DNA test… but I can fight that, no?_'

"You know that man at our gate, Mummy?" Ryo questioned her, looking up to see her response.

"Yes. Yes, I do, boys." No point of denying it.

"Wow! So can I go in his car with him?" Silly Ryo excitedly spoke to his mother.

"No!" Sakura's voice exploded from a volcano of fear inside her. So she bent down and faced the twins to her. "You two must _never _get in his car. Never go _anywhere_ with him. Do you hear me, boys?"

The twins showed trouble in their eyes of trying to understand what the heck was happening here! Sakura's heart ached as she watch her children start to reflect her own fear.

"Is he a bad man?" Ryu spoke worriedly, but Sakura can see the brave determination sparklingly in him. '_Just like his father…._' She realised.

'_The man I once loved with all my heart? Syaoran Li a bad man?_' The thought hit her like a huge chill! "No. Just – just don't go anywhere with anyone, unless I said it is ok. Promise me, my busy bees?" Sakura took her twin's hands into hers and gave them an extra warm squeeze.

"Hai. Promise." They quietly gave their word.

"Thank you, my loves. I'm going to give Ryu the door key, ok Ryo? When we reach our gate I want you both to go inside and wait for me. Ryu give Ryo a big chocolate for me, yes?"

"You talk to the big man, Mummy?" Ryo questioned curiously again.

'_Big man? Syaoran – big? Well…._' Sakura thought reluctantly. "Yes, I have to, my little bear. He won't go away if I don't." Sakura stood up and sighed. This is _so_ hard.

"I'll only be a few minutes, ok my busy bees? Ryu, take this. Keep them safe – and your brother too. Yes?" Sakura looked directly into Ryu's eyes, as she handed him the door key.

Yet he looked straight back. "Hai, Okaa-san."

"Alright lets go." And they all started walking again, getting nearer and nearer to their home. '_It will definitely be alright._' Grabbing her twin's hands – she felt like she was walking herself into a war, a horrible war.

Syaoran stood there, just staring at them. His dark gaze shifted to Sakura now, watching her expression change to strong determination. She looked… beautiful… just like the angel he knew she was….

Her golden auburn hair had grown a little, hitting her shoulders by the light wind. The forest green – emerald jewelled eyes glowed with life but showed no emotion. The creamy skin that he had once kissed, touched and caressed… was as pure and looked soft as ever.

Her clothes enhanced her curvy gorgeous figure. He could just see the outline of her full breasts in nice light pink shirt decorated with cherry blossoms…. A white long flared skirt covered her smooth slender long legs…. Her petite feet were on enclosed in pink high-heeled sandals. She was simply beautiful and perfectly feminine.

Sakura Kinomoto looked drop dead _gorgeous_ and a goddamn _sexy goddess_!

'_This is not going to be good._'Syaoran sighed in frustration. '_I can just tell._'

There he was, Syaoran Li himself. Sakura got a good view of him now…. '_He hasn't change much…._'

His dark chocolate brown sexy hair hanged around his head in a seductive mess, a few strands covered his forehead and eyes. His eyes – his eyes reflected the burning sun… the dark amber gold shone darkly but held a look of absolute power.

She looked at his clothes. He was wearing black jeans with dark trainers, no doubt both had a designer label somewhere. A crisp dark green shirt moulded his upper torso to perfection, and the strength of his forearms. Sakura could just see the outline of his broad muscular chest, the tightness of his clothes that clanged to his masculine muscular body.

Syaoran Li looked like one thing – a _sex god_!

'_Here we go. Out of the hot frying pan and into the blazing fire. Hoeee…._' A struggled breath reached Sakura's tightened throat.

Sakura now stood right in front of Syaoran… the tension between them was formidable! She glared at him with furious independence, and then he spoke for the first time in six years apart –

"Could I have a word with you, Sakura?" Syaoran's deep masculine voice flooded over Sakura like a tsunami! How long had she yearned to hear his voice again… to kiss him again… to hold him again… to make love with – '_No! I won't think like that! Especially not about him!_'

A sudden heated blush flooded her already rosy cheeks – the shame of how he made her remembered and responded to him and he was just standing there!

Quickly thinking that this is so stupid, and glared at him harder, she replied back. "Please move aside from my gates. I'll stay and have a word with you, but my sons needs to go inside."

Syaoran immediately respond, opening the gates for her and the twins, and stepped back a little, saying. "I'd like you to introduce us." Syaoran smiled directly down at the identical boys – his charm pouring out of him like _water_!

"They are _my_ children." Steel shot up Sakura's backbone, making her chin take a higher tilt and her composure became straighter, tougher. "That is all you need to know."

Sakura let go of her twin's hands and gave them a gentle push forward. "Go no now." And sent them a reassuring smile.

They obeyed, and they both moved to their door and Ryu opened it quickly. But then he whispered something to Ryo, and walked back – looking directly at Syaoran. "Don't you dare hurt my Okaa-san!" The childish treat came out as a hard growl, Ryu's eyes burning with a new emotion.

Syaoran had to contain his shock. He shook his head sadly and looked at Ryu with a surprising – according to Sakura – pained look on his handsome face. "I promise I didn't come to hurt your mother. I only want to talk with her." Syaoran answered with a gentle soft voice.

But Ryu only glared at Syaoran longer, and then sensing his mother's eyes on him – he looked at her in concern. Sakura only gestured to the house and Ryo, and that was when Ryu left closing to door behind him.

In a tense silence, Sakura faced Syaoran again. "What do you want to say, _Li_?" Sakura's voice was now control, with a cold tone. '_I hate you! Hate you for coming here and invading our lives like this!_'

Syaoran flinch a bit, by hearing Sakura calling him his second name… his family name. "They are my children too, Sakura." Syaoran stated with an absolute certainty gleaming his dark eyes.

"The name is _Kinomoto_." Syaoran's felt like she'd hit him with a hard slap to his face. "And no, they are _not_." Sakura said harshly. She needed to him to doubt his certainty, needing him to just leave them alone.

"I've seen a copy of their birth certificates." Syaoran was started to argue appealingly. "The date alone…."

"You must have noticed that I wrote '_Father Unknown_', so no name would be there." Sakura whipped back at him. "Besides, I was a vicious whore, remember?"

Syaoran winched at that _killing_ blow. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I was wrong about – "

"Save it, Li – for someone who cares." Sakura threw back at him angrily. "And the name is Kinomoto!" '_It doesn't change anything. It doesn't bring back the past six years. It doesn't stop me from being hurt by your cruel family – and by you. Especially you._'

"I was wrong! I should have believed you, Sakura!" Syaoran made gestures of appeal. "I know that now!"

"A bit late, no?" Sakura mocked and raised a derisive prefect eyebrow. "The truth has suddenly appeared? Your sisters, and cousin was the starring players, of 'course. Who better to believe?"

Syaoran's strong jaw tightened, his eyes clouded over with a dark shadow…. "My sisters and Meiling are all… dead. Meiling died… a month ago."

'_Syaoran's sisters and his cousin are dead? My God… how – why?_' The shock of Syaoran's unemotionally statement smashed Sakura's concentration of getting rid of him as fast as possible.

Images of Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa and Meiling Li flashed through Sakura's mind. She was remembering them, meeting them, speaking to them, and finally getting hurt by them….

"I'm sorry for your loses." Sakura replied calm, but stiffly. She avoided using his name, or addressing him in any manner. "But that has nothing to do with me."

"You were on Meiling's conscience just before she died. Her last words were about you, Sakura." Syaoran said quietly.

'_So she confessed the truth… she removed that horrible dark cloud that hanged on my head for so long…._' Sakura frowned. '_Obviously Syaoran would believe his cousin's death-bed confession._' "It makes to difference to me. Nothing's changed."

"It makes a difference to me!" Syaoran shot at her.

"Well, you don't count anymore, Li." Sakura flung back at him. "You cease to count for anything in my life a very long time ago."

Syaoran grimaced at the shot, taking a deep breath, then slowly bit out. "Fair enough." But then his voice changed to a much calmer tone. "But the fact is that your pregnancy was kept from me, until Meiling revealed it. And now I know there are children to consider. _Our_ children, Sakura."

"No. Mine!" Came back a sharp, powerful reply.

"DNA tests can prove – " Syaoran made another gesture of appeal.

"Have you spoken to your mother about this?" Sakura cut through him swiftly. '_I need to know if you are acting alone, Syaoran! I need to know that your family hasn't once again influenced you to making any decisions!_'

"It's none of her business." Came a terse reply.

"She made it her business." Sakura corrected him. "Your mother paid for me to abort the pregnancy. She killed _your_ child, Li."

"No!" Syaoran shook his head, appalled at the accusation. "She wouldn't do that! She would _never_ do that!"

"She did." Sakura hurled at him harshly. "So do not think you can resurrect a paternity issue six years on, Li. My twins are my sons. I chose to have them."

"Sakura – " This was too much, an anguished appeal in Syaoran's eyes appeared. " – I had nothing to do with that. I promise you."

Sakura was not having it. "Yes, you did, Li." She hardened her already bleeding heart against him. "You never believed me. You accepted what your family told you."

Sakura face showed no emotion whatsoever! Her eyes put shields up everywhere! "So, go back. Go back to them Li, and live the life that they have planned for you."

Then the finally blow. "You are not wanted here." And Sakura walked off, up the steps to her door, through the door and closed it behind her.

Syaoran stood rooted on spot with hurtful shock at what Sakura has just revealed to him. '_Sakura…._'

Sakura sighed deeply at the other side of the door, finally able to block him out. '_He is cruel. He should have never came here._' She leaned heavily against the door. '_Syaoran Li is only going to hurt us._'

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! I still think its crap! T.T**

**What do you think? Please review and tell me! xxx**

**Oh and I'm sorry! Sakura is a bit OCC in this story, because she is really independent now! Meaning, she's stronger and more defensive really... but that may change...**

**Anyway, please review! I NEED REVIEWS:D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;D**

**P.S. The twins - Ryu and Ryo - and Sakura's up coming '_other man_' are all made up by me! So don't worry, I haven't stole anything! **

**And I do need to apologise... manycharacters have died already in this story... it has a kind of 'tragedy' theme to it. But that will change and there are reasons for the deaths, which I will explain throughout the story.I promise. **

R**EVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting The Cause Of Pain

**Hiya! ;D**

**The thrid chapter is here! Yay, I know you love me! Lol! ;D**

**"..." Speaking**

'…' _**Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic)**_

**_Thanks to: AirStriker, _liloazngurl03, Starlight Ellie, VcChick, AnnitaChibaKou, bleh, Better Than U,PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2 and ****kuraluver:D I loved your reviews! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Cardcaptor Sakura (i.e. characters). I own only this story, plot and any up coming fictional characters (which I have made!). **

**

* * *

**

**The Other Man**

Chapter 3

The imperfect white Moon glistened greyish tonight, as the Li Mansion reflected its importance to the whole sleepy world….

A cold nipping cold breeze blew stronger, as a black Ferrari zoomed through the streets straight towards the Li Mansion.

Syaoran was in a **_bad_** mood. And when he was in a **_bad_** mood, things usually turned out for the worse! '_Wait… just wait until I get there…._'

As soon as Syaoran gotten over his hurtful shock of Sakura's unemotional remark to him… he flung himself into his green Ferrari and sped off towards his company in Japan. That was where a private jet was waiting for him if he ever needed it.

"Get the jet ready as soon as possible. I need to get to Hong Kong." Syaoran said in furious fluent Chinese in his latest expensive mobile, while driving with strong one hand. "**_Immediately_.**" And he threw his black mobile roughly in the back seats.

So, a few hours later… here he was now – driving like a _lunatic_ towards his family's mansion!

"Ni hao! Tomoyo here!" Came a bright tone of his cousin's wife – Tomoyo Daidouji, now Hiiragizawa – Eriol Hiiragizawa's wife. '_And Sakura's cousin and ex – best friend…. Oh, I've fucked up so hard!_'

"It's Syaoran. I need to talk to Eriol and you. Its urgent." In a cutthroat business type tone he replied. Syaoran once again had his mobile glued to his ear, and his voice streaming into the mobile. "But I need to talk Mother first. Bye." And with that curt 'Bye.' he switched his mobile off.

'_How could Mother of been so… so –_ ' Syaoran thought angrily, the rage burning inside flared as he sped the car past his family's _huge_ black iron gates, up the_ long _straight runway and parked perfectly in front of the _massive_ entrance to the Li Mansion.

Syaoran flung his car's door wide open, and slammed it shut with a force that shattered the window! He angrily huffed in the direction of his car, as he walked to the big double doors.

In an instance, Wei – the family butler – swung the double doors open. He's looking greyer than usual, Syaoran thought with a pang of pain. One look at Syaoran, and Wei spoke quietly. "Your mother is in the central study room, Master Syaoran."

Syaoran eyes softened as he replied Wei. "Thank you, Wei." Syaoran held much love for Wei… Wei has been like the father Syaoran _never_ had…. '_I will be a father to my own children! No matter what!_'

The Li Mansion was simply magnificent! Completely beautiful and pure white… the front garden with lush with flowers, which glittered into the pitch-black night.

Syaoran hot eyes skimmed his family's property over one broad shoulder. '_Do I want them to live here? Would Sakura ever want to… to live here? Oh, hell. Would the twins want to live here?_' Placing a soft hand on Wei's shoulder in sonly affection, Syaoran walked toward the place where his Mother waited for him.

The stairs gleamed pearly white as he crossed the marble white floors towards another set of double white doors. But chills of emptiness slowed him down…. '_The fucking mansion feels so empty… because they are all dead!_' He shouted angrily in his mind. He felt grief, sadness, remorse, and anger of the purest emotion fasten on his breaking heart… no matter what he could do… no matter how hard he tried… he couldn't never bring the dead back….

Syaoran stopped right in front of white doors. He took a huge breath, put on a calm but deadly serious looking face then flung the white doors open with a frown.

Yelan Li stood tall and elegant facing the beautiful crystal windows, watching the pale Moon shift slowly into dark clouds. '_He's in a bad mood._' Yelan sighed tiredly. '_Nothing's changed there._'

"Mother, I require your immediate attention." Syaoran's chipped cold tone shot inside Yelan like electrical shocks. '_That's a first._' Yelan thought, bitterly amused.

Yelan sighed tiredly again. "Speak, Syaoran." Her voice came out like a sigh, and Syaoran knew his Mother was not ready for a fight right now. '_Too bad. Sakura and the twins are my only concern now._'

Yelan turned to face her only son, and had a sudden chill over take her body. She sank into the chair behind the huge desk and rested her cold hands on top. Yelan was looking very tired, Syaoran thought as he viewed his Mother.

The black very long hair was neatly put into a low ponytail, instead of a high one. Her clothes were black, just black as she was still mourning…. Her dark eyes glitter with pain and fatigue, but she looked the absolute strong Li woman. Her skin was still prefect though… the brilliant milky white looked soft and made her glow….

Syaoran walked opposite her and stood rigidly, then took an envelope from his business suit jacket and tossed it in front of her. "Your immediate attention, Mother." Syaoran tried to hide he venom spilling into his deep masculine voice.

"What is this?" Yelan demanded, her expression blank.

"Photos. Remember Meiling and my sisters presented them to me six years ago?" Syaoran spoke with sarcasm.

Yelan frowned. "Why in the world would _you_ keep them, Syaoran?"

"I didn't. These are _new_ photos, Mother." Syaoran corrected her.

"I do not understand…." Yelan's face was blank again, as confusion washed over it slightly.

"Oh, you will. And since you are so reluctant to look at the photos, let me help." Syaoran snatched the envelope off the desk, opened it up and one by one slapped the photos down on the desk in front of Yelan's vision.

"Sakura Kinomoto with my sons." Syaoran declared with bitter fury. "My twins who are now schoolboys. My identical sons that first five years of their lives I have missed, because I did not know of their existence! Look at them Mother!"

The passionate outburst from Syaoran didn't get much response… only a stony faced defence and a controlled cool voice from Yelan. "How do you know that they are your sons?"

"Don't you dare threw that at me!" Syaoran's arm flew out in a fiercely dismissive gesture, and his gaze hardened tightly. "Meiling confessed to your indecent conspiracy against Sakura on her own deathbed! She told me about the pregnancy and later I learned that you paid Sakura off!" His eyes flashed with daring challenging fire. "Don't you even dare try to deny it!"

Yelan's mouth compressed into a very thin line of distaste. She sat back in the green chair and viewed Syaoran through narrowed dark eyes. Her eyes searched for ways to dealing with this sudden crisis. "Surely, in perception, you realise that she was an unsuitable future to be wife for you." Came her clear cool reply.

"Don't go there, Mother." Syaoran warned dangerously, hard ruthless fire burned in his amber gold eyes. "You've already lost five Li's. You're very close to losing another…."

"I did what I thought was best for you, Syaoran." Yelan said, attempting a tone of appeasement. "You were blindly infatuated – "

"I'm here to give you one chance – " Syaoran held up his index finger to emphasises the point. " – one chance to answer Sakura's accusation that you paid her off for her to have an abortion."

"That's a lie!" Yelan exploded up from the chair, her body rigid with anger and her eyes glittered challenge. "You see what she is doing… the scheming little witch – trying to turn _you_ against _me_! I paid out _one million_ pounds for her to get out and stay out of your life! She could have decided if she wanted to abort the pregnancy or not – _obviously not_ – but I didn't pay her to have an abortion!"

"Then why doesn't she have any money?" Syaoran shot back. "Why is she living in borderline poverty?"

"The little witch must be hiding it!" Came a reply full of venom.

"No, she is not. Trust me on this." Syaoran spoke back with ice lacing his deep voice. "I had a thorough investigation carried out. There is… _no money_! In fact, she had _no_ support whatsoever! Her stepmother ditched her while she was still pregnant!"

He took a deep breath before carried on. "Her older brother and his wife died in a plane crush going to Japan while she was still pregnant! Her father died when the twins were only eight months old! Her own mother died when she was three years old! And Tomoyo is over here because of you! She was left nothing but the house where she grew up… trying to cope with _everywhere_ – with my twins included by taking a job as a teacher!"

"A teacher?" Yelan exclaimed and jeered. "They shouldn't even allow her in a school!"

Syaoran's strong hard clutched hard, turning white. He was barely able to hold back from slapping his Mother. "A primary school teacher." Syaoran bit out, ignoring his Mother's rude comment. "She had to take a job to provide for my twins and herself. She never got to finish the modelling course, she always wanted to do to make her own mother proud and follow in her footsteps."

He glared at Yelan angrily. "She didn't – couldn't – complete or do anything she wished before, she didn't have any money or support! So the evidence – _the evidence, Mother!_ – is all against _you_!"

Yelan looked at Syaoran with offended dignity. "You doubt _my_ word?"

"I have every reason in the world to doubt _your_ word where Sakura Kinomoto is concerned." Syaoran fired at her point-blank, not even giving her a chance.

Yelan raised her chin furiously. "I can prove that the money was given. And that is still going to be given."

"Then I suggest you start proving it!" Syaoran nearly roared.

"The papers are at my solicitor's office." Came back a brisk reply.

"Call your solicitor. Get him to bring the papers right here." Syaoran paused thoughtfully. "Show them to me… before you have the chance to cook up more lies behind my back."

For several tense moments the air between them was charged with Yean Li's fierce pride and Syaoran Li's explosive mistrust – a mistrust that Yelan finally realised that could destroy everything between them.

So she reached for the telephone on the desk and began dialling….

Syaoran walked to the windows next, looking out into the darkness and folded his powerful arms tightly across his broad muscular chest. His Mother's cruel limited view of Sakura Kinomoto was deeply offensive to him. Especially since Sakura was completely innocent of those horrible lies and sins that were manufactured against her. '_I don't know if I could ever forgive Mother for that… if her solicitor can't bring any proof…._'

"Yukito, I'm sorry to intrude on your evening, but this is an emergency. I need the Sakura Kinomoto file and I need it now."

**_(A/N: Yukito is _only _Yelan Li's solicitor! He has nothing else to do with this story! Sorry, Yukito fans! T.T)_**

Yukito Tsukishiro – Yelan's solicitor – spoke back.

"Yes." Yelan spoke coolly. "I'm am at home. Bring the file here as soon as possible." And that was the end of that conversation.

Syaoran didn't turn around from the windows. He was fixed into the outside's darkness… lost in the despair of how in the _hell_ would he ever get Sakura back…. He was crushed when he saw the photos that showed him Sakura's betrayal… but it wasn't true…. '_Goddamnmit!_'

He would somehow have to get her trust and if possible her love back… for he still – _still_ – wanted her! Somehow he would have to persuade her to open up to him again…. _Somehow_….

"A trust fund was set up for the children's support and education." Yelan stated, as she resumed her seat in the chair behind the desk – waiting for her solicitor's arrival.

'_If that was true… then there could not of been an instruction to Sakura to abort the pregnancy… not from my Mother. But I will not ever disbelieve Sakura!_' Syaoran thought fast and furiously. '_So where the fuck did that God-forbidden instruction came from?_'

"All _that girl_ had to do was apply in writing for the funds to become available." Yelan told Syaoran with hatred pulsing through….

"Then why didn't she?" Syaoran challenged, not even bothering to glance over his broad shoulder to face to his Mother.

But no answer came to answer that.

However, things were finally clicking into place in Syaoran's mind as he tried to find the full truth. '_Her solicitor said that the file has not been open since it was set up…._' Syaoran glance at his ghostly reflection in the windows, and read his eyes. '_Only one answer make sense of what could of happened is that Sakura didn't even know that there was a trust fund! So how… how –_ '

As if reading his mind, Yelan began to speak with a hint of guilt in her sharp voice. "I dealt with the stepmother. Everything was worked through her…. And so, you said she left _that girl_ before she had the children." Yelan eyes flicked a lot as she talked as if finding answers in the air. "If what you say about her life and circumstance are true, Syaoran. Then the stepmother must have scammed the money and never told _that girl_ about the trust fund."

'_The stepmother…._' Syaoran thought in a rage. '_Mother neatly removed all responsibility from herself. But not the blame._' He thought viciously. '_None of this would have ever happen without Mother's controlling hand…._'

"Then you made a _huge _mistake of judgement for trusting the stepmother, didn't you?" Syaoran mocked. "As well as not _caring enough_ to check up on what was happening to _my own children_…."

"Syaoran…." Yelan said in a brusque appeal, looking for solid ground to twist things to make some credibility for herself.

"Let's wait for the file to arrive. That might – " Syaoran half turned to stare long and hard at the woman, who interfered so painfully with what should have been between Sakura and him. " – _**might** – _"He bit out warningly. " – go some little way to restoring a viable relationship between us."

"You are my son – my only son! What was done was done for – " Yelan persisted with the brusque appeal.

"Don't you dare say for _me_! You were not thinking of _me_. Nor Sakura. Not even for our children." Syaoran bit out harshly, turning to face his Mother now, still standing by the windows. "When you stop thinking of what _you_ and _the Clan_ want and start respecting what I want… perhaps we'll have something to talk about."

"I'm giving you what you want, Syaoran! I called Yukito to bring you the proof…." Yelan said quietly, yet clearly.

"Step One." Came a cool two-word reply.

Yelan's chin lifted a notch higher. "What is Step Two?"

"You will immediately start revising your attitude towards Sakura Kinomoto. If you speak one more word of her in any kind of disrespectable or cruel manner… I will walk out of here and not – **_not ever_** – come back."

"Is there a Step Three?" Yelan grimaced, but did not argue.

"Step Three is to fully accept her and our children into my life, your life and the Clan's life. That means no damaging act behind my back. And believe me, I'll know about it if you so much as raise a finger to interfere between us again." Syaoran threw at his Mother in a tight voice as finally the tables have turned – hopefully for good.

Yelan waved a giving gesture. "If you want to take an interest in the boys…."

"Not just the boys, Mother. I intend to do everything within _my power_ to persuade Sakura Kinomoto to **_marry me_**." Syaoran spoke with determined confidence!

Shock cracked the facade of stone on Yelan's ageing face. "Surely there's no need for that!" The words whipped from her mouth like hot water! "I can understand about the children…."

Finally, the intense violence Syaoran held back erupted! His body jerked in action, his long lean strong legs closed the distance between them so fast that everything was a blur! – Except for Syaoran's need to punch home his point.

Syaoran's clutched bloodless big fist crashed down on the desk hard causing it to dent and crack, making Yelan flinch back in the chair! And Syaoran thundered –

"Understand **_me_**!" His amber eyes blazed unshakable determined resolution as he reinforced it with all the chaotic passion stirred by the situation. "Sakura Kinomoto should have been **_my wife_**! I **_want_** her as **_my wife_**! And I will have her as **_my wife_**!"

* * *

**Ooo... a little cliffie!**

**Goman ne! I just had to keep Tomoyo and Eriol for the next chapter! I couldn't ruin it by continuing it with this chapter! I need you guys to process the information that has been written here! So what do you guys think?**

**I need your reviews... I need food whichare your reviews! So please click that little button, and review, baby! Lol! ;D**

**I WANT REVIEWS! LOTS, THEN I'LL UPDATE! ;D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise By Night

**Heya! ;D **

**Here's the forth chapter! Enjoy xxx**

**"..." Speaking**

**'…'** _**Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)**_

**Just wanted to say that I've started the fifth chapter already and will be waiting for your reviews, and then I'll update! Lol :D**

**Thanks to my lovely readers: AirStriker, no one, icyblossom, Better Than U, Animefreakkagome, KariCakes, kuraluver, Starlight Ellie, VcChick, Saliordeedlit, xlilxpinaix3, keesha, bleh, Noir Rose, and MewMewPower! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**(And those who review and are not signed in… could you please leave me your e-mail address? I send individual 'Thank you' e-mails, so I'd like to include you too! 'Smiles')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Cardcaptor Sakura (i.e. characters). I own only this story, plot and any up coming fictional characters (which I have made!). **

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 4

The atmosphere within the Li Mansion was so tensely thick that everything seemed to stop in time… the ear splitting shouts echoed through the mansion sent shivers across the walls, then – a deadly silence….

Syaoran was breathing heavily from his thunderous shouts, and his big clutched fist still rested against the desk. A hushed moment passed where he powerfullyglared with _loathing_ at the motionless Yelan, then walked away – and stormed out of the main study.

Not too far from him, two people stood rooted with alarmed shock racing through them at what they _just_ heard….

A man and woman stood by the white stairs, both staring at where they heard Syaoran's deep voice erupted from… then suddenly their faces flushed scarlet as their dark eyes landed on Syaoran's approaching stiff form.

"Can I speak to you both in the upper balcony?" Syaoran's questioned quietly and was already going up the spacious stairs. "Please, Eriol? Tomoyo?" His voice held a strange emotion that intrigued both of his best friends, especially Eriol – his cousin.

"Hai…." The couple spoke quietly as Tomoyo Hiiragizawa tugged on her husband's, Eriol Hiiragizawa hand to climb the stairs. They both walked up feeling tense and very uncomfortable, as if they were missing something _big _here…. '_Shit… what the hell is going on?_' Eriol thought as he subconsciously squeezed Tomoyo's smooth hand in his.

The white balcony doors flew open next as Syaoran walked all the way to the very edge, resting his strong arms heavily on the border and looked up at the glowing Moon. The silver moonlight bathed Syaoran completely, making him look like an angel – a handsome distressed angel….

Eriol and Tomoyo entered the magical balcony now, and looked around. Eriol's gaze locked on his chocolate brown hair cousin and he suddenly felt a wave of sadness engulfed him. He looked at his beautiful wife curiously, looking at her for if she could explain – but Tomoyo only shook her head sadly.

They walked forward, staring at Syaoran… both of them not knowing what to expect –

"Sakura was innocent…." Syaoran spoke clearly. His voice was stressed with raw naked, powerful emotion that made Eriol and Tomoyo halt instantly.

"_Sakura_…?" They both questioned enquiringly, both shocked and confused to hear _her_ name.

"_Innocent_…? What do you mean, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran's broad back, grabbing Eriol's hand more tightly.

'_I can't take much more of this…._' Syaoran sighed deeply. "Sakura **_never _**betrayed me…."

Tomoyo and Eriol gasped. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" Eriol shot out, looking at him worriedly.

"That's just it, Eriol… _Sakura_ has gotten into _me_!" Syaoran turned around to face his friends, and they gasped even more!

_**Syaoran Li never cried! He never ever cried! Never!**_

"Syaoran… my God, whatever is the matter?" Tomoyo approached him, but Syaoran held up his strong hand to stop her. She didn't move.

Syaoran's watery glowing amber gold orbs looked at the two people who had supported him throughout the six unhappy years without Sakura… and now he knew also – without his children…. He looked at the only _real_ family he had these past six years….

Eriol's blue midnight hair mingled with the dark sky behind him. His bright sapphire eyes alighted with deep concern. He wore a shiny blue shirt with black jeans. Eriol looked cool and mysterious. His milky white smooth skin matched Tomoyo's as they stood side by side.

Tomoyo's long wavy purple midnight hair flew gently behind her, and her dark amethyst eyes sparkled with confusion, and concern. She wore a light lilac skirt, and a striking white shirt. Her lovely face with set in a troubled expression, a very troubled expression….

"Sakura was set up…." Syaoran spoke to them with now a new emotion taking over – anger. "She – she was never the one in those damn photos!"

_Silence…._

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at Syaoran without moving… they looked pale – extremely pale…. But Eriol was the one to recover first, pulling Tomoyo next to him to support her.

"_Shit_…." Eriol said angrily, and regretfully.

"Exactly!" Syaoran exclaimed in a cold hysteria.

"Syaoran, please explain this!" Tomoyo was so confused that she leaned on Eriol, trying to borrow some energy from him.

"Meiling…." Syaoran hesitated. '_Should I tell them Meiling, my sisters, and Mother were all behind it?_'

"Don't even think of hiding the truth from us!" Tomoyo spoke with a new energy pouring from her, her dark lavender eyes flashing.

Well, that gave him his answer. "Meiling… told me the truth."

"The… _truth_?" Tomoyo questioned him, forgetting the argument he just had downstairs. "But… Meiling is – "

"Meiling told me just before she died…. She told me that Sakura never betrayed me as I – you two – **_everyone_** – saw and believed in those damn photos. She _never _betrayed me at all! _Goddamnmit_!" Syaoran looked pained.

He turned around and grabbed his head, leaning his rock hard elbows on the border. "Sakura was innocent! She was set up by Meiling, my sisters and for fuck's sake – Mother! My _own_ Mother!"

Eriol paled as white as paper, holding Tomoyo hand a bit too tightly. Tomoyo went rigid and silent with shock. Her beautiful face was painted in pain, disbelief, and utter – _complete utter_ – horror.

"Those fucking damn photos were _fake_! Set up as a tool – _as the damn evidence!_ – to get me to believe Sakura betrayed me!" Syaoran rasped out in hoarse tones. "_My sisters _took orders from Mother to get _rid_ of Sakura. Get her out of my life! Mother thought that Sakura was an _unsuitable_ – " He spat the word out like _poison_. " – wife for me!"

Tomoyo was silently crying her eyes out now, and Eriol was rooted with shock and anger. He pulled Tomoyo into his tight embrace, and looked at Syaoran – feeling as if he somehow failed him….

But Syaoran didn't see what was happening behind him, he just continued as though letting it all out would make it all go away and leave his heart from breaking any further…. "But my sisters didn't say anything because they all died one by one suddenly, and **_you know how_**! It was Meiling… Meiling! God, I was even going to _marry_ her!"

"Did Meiling take orders from Aunt Yelan as well?" Eriol spoke calmly to Syaoran, urging him to continue speaking. This was very hard to take in… when they all believed either wise!

"Meiling told me that she help my sisters in getting rid of Sakura – that she did it because she loved me, because she wanted me! She said she saw me falling in love with Sakura… and so played the leading role in destroying my love and trust in Sakura and throwing her out of my life _permanently_!"

"My God!" Tomoyo cried out. "Its _not_ true!" She cried out desperately.

"It is true." Syaoran spoke directly to her. " She told me all this on her _death_ bed! Her death bed – how could she lie?"

"Dear Lord…." Tomoyo looked away.

"So… Meiling keep quiet all this time? And just before she died, she confessed…?" Eriol asked carefully.

"Yes. But I'm grateful that she told me… God, if she died without telling me! My God – without me knowing, I would have lost them! _Lost them all_!"

"Lost _them_…?" Eriol spoke in confusion, and now Tomoyo was staring at Syaoran, but her painfully tears keep coming….

Syaoran realised he left out the vital point to this conversation. So with a strong turn, he faced his friends again. The words that came out from his mouth next would turn their worlds upside down forever….

"Sakura… was _pregnant_…." Eriol and Tomoyo froze, the entire colour drained from their faces and their eyes opened to the widest! "She gave birth five years ago to boy twins. _My_ boy twins. _My_ sons. _Sakura _and _my_ children. God! **_Our children!_**"

"**_Oh my God!_**" Tomoyo cried out, turning away from the men and buried her colourless face into her hands crying her heart out. "_Oh my God_…."

"Tomoyo…." Eriol pulled Tomoyo into a crushing embrace and she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Syaoran stared at the couple and couldn't help but feel terribly envious and angry towards them. '_I want Sakura in my arms too…._'

"_Children_! Boys… twins!" Tomoyo croaked in happiness and realisation. "Our nephews, Eriol! We have nephews! Syaoran is a father! And Sakura is a mother! Syaoran and Sakura are _parents_!"

"Ryuichi and Ryoichi Kinomoto…." Syaoran spoke his twin's names in such adoring affection and softness. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at him, seeing him in a new light now…. '_His is a father…._'

"But there's a catch here… I can feel it, Syaoran…." Eriol smiled at his now over excited and heartbroken wife, then his smile turned into a frown as he spoke to Syaoran.

"Hai. Mother – _God!_ – Mother paid Sakura off by a million to get out and stay out of my life." Eriol and Tomoyo looked taken aback and disgusted. "Mother told me that she set up a trust fund for my twins though… but when I met Sakura this morning – " Syaoran began quietly.

"You met Sakura this _morning_?" Tomoyo cried out, her hands clutching the front of Eriol's shirt tightly.

"Yes… and God, I saw them… saw them _all_!" Syaoran looked up at the kind luminous Moon. "They are so beautiful, guys…. I – I fell in love with them… fell in deep love with them…."

They stared at the Moon, wanted to end this conversation… and only talk about Sakura and the twins….

"I think Tomoyo and I want to know more about Sakura and the twins." Eriol led Tomoyo to the glass table and made her sit down next to him, while Syaoran took the sit opposite them.

"Here…." Syaoran took a picture out of his black wallet and handed it to Tomoyo.

"Oh my God! Is that – " Tomoyo nearly squealed out. Eriol leaned in to look.

"Hai! Sakura with my sons… Our beautiful children…." Syaoran continued to look at his friend's expressions. Their faces changed from sadness to excitement and happiness.

"They do look exactly like you, Syaoran…." Eriol observed curiously. "Anyone with that messy dark brown hair and those eyes _must_ be yours, _my Cute Little Cousin_."

Syaoran sent Eriol a wide _smile_ instead of his famous _death glare_! And Eriol nearly fell off his chair, while Tomoyo and Syaoran started laughing! "I _must_ agree with you on that one, Eriol. I am cute, so therefore my boys _must be_ cute too!"

"Smart ass…." Eriol joked.

"But look Eriol, Syaoran – this little one has different colours for eyes…." The trio of friends looked at the photograph carefully.

"Its as if God couldn't decide if he wanted emerald green or golden amber in his eyes – so mixed them…. Wow, he is a handsome little fellow, ne?" Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran cheerfully.

Syaoran smiled back happily. "Oh, yea – they are knock outs. All the girls will drool for them when they grow up…. God… when they grow up…." His eyes glowed with hope. "The one with the green and amber eyes is Ryuichi or Ryu as Sakura calls him. The other little one is Ryoichi or Ryo." Syaoran couldn't help the grins that were appearing on his face now.

"They are so – " Tomoyo started, and Eriol and Syaoran slammed their hands over their ears…. " – **_KAWAII!_**" She screamed with excitement.

"Thanks, Tomoyo…." Syaoran's smile stayed on his attractive face.

"Sakura looks a bit different, no?" Eriol put in, feeling horrible for he remembered very well of what he said to her that awful night when she left….

"When I saw her… well, you can imagine my shock. I didn't know what hit me! She looked the same but with a elegant and matured air around her." Eriol and Tomoyo eyes lit up at that. "But… when I talked to her – she was a whole new person!" The little light died out as soon as it came….

"How so?" Tomoyo spoke quietly, brushing fingers over Sakura in the photo.

"She was… colder." Tomoyo looked up at him, her eyes glittering with un-fallen tears. "She is not the cheerful girl we once knew… she protected the twins and herself from me the whole time I was there. I can tell that she hated me, and hated the fact that I went there…."

"But you needed to be there! They are your children as well!" Eriol put in, but he felt horrible.

"I agree with you… but its more complicated then that!" Syaoran looked at him with pain and regret. "Do you actually think Sakura will let me into her life with open arms?"

Eriol opened his mouth to start arguing back, but Tomoyo got there before him –

"Please Eriol, we can talk the rest out in the morning…. Go rest, Syaoran. Please…." Tomoyo stopped the conversation, knowing that they had all reached the limit, especially Syaoran.

He was exhausted! He has been travelling for the whole day between Japan and Hong Kong. He hasn't eaten anything since the morning… then he met Sakura and his own children for the first time in six years, and had a heated talk with her…. Then he had come back here and had a huge argument with the proud Yelan… and now talking to Eriol and Tomoyo….

"Tomoyo's right. Go rest, you old chocolate bar." And Eriol smiled, and Syaoran looked revolted. "We'll talk in the morning…."

"I'm not an old chocolate bar… just because I have chocolate brown hair – doesn't mean I am – " Syaoran began again.

"Eriol! Be quiet and leave him alone!" Tomoyo ordered her husband. "He needs to rest! You old blue sock!"

"Time out! Why am I a sock?" Eriol huffed mockingly.

"Syaoran, ignore the blue airhead idiot!" Syaoran smiled at his friends, silently thanking them for their efforts to try and get his distressed spirits up.

But Tomoyo continued, and her voice took on a serious tone. "Syaoran… we promise to help you whenever you need us. We'll be there for you, Sakura, and the twins! We promise!"

Tomoyo held out her hand, as the gestured pact they all used to do, but didn't anymore when Sakura left. Eriol's hand joined Tomoyo's and he looked at Syaoran, smiling with promise.

Syaoran couldn't ask for more… his strong hand lifted and closed around his friend's hands and he smiled. "It will definitely be alright." He looked at them with love and affection pouring in his expression and eyes – he looked like the Syaoran they all knew and loved. Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't help but have tears in their eyes….

"I promise to you that we will get Sakura back…." Syaoran smiled in confidence, holding their hands more tightly. "And the twins. I will never give up…."

They all smiled at each other, silent tears fell freely from their eyes… their sincere glowing eyes…. Syaoran gave his word –

"I promise to _never _give up."

* * *

**Right, so what do you think?.?**

**Another tiny cliffie…! 'Sweat drops'**

**I thought that was the worse chapter I have ever written... T.T **

**The reason – I cried my eyes out after it! I made it too emotional, no? And it's a bit confusing, ne?**

**Please tell me, so I can correct this… or leave it if you guys like it! **

**Please R & R! I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews! ;D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**P.S. My updates will probably be longer from now on… because the Easter holidays are up! T.T And I have to go college again! T.T **

**So please by patient… I promise to finish this story, so you have my word that I'll update! You have MY word :D**

**And speaking of patience… don't worry about the plot! Everything will come out and become clear in the up coming chapters! Lol! (Such as that awful night when Sakura left….)**

**Ja ne! x**

**REVIEW PLEASE! x**


	5. Chapter 5: A Meeting With The Other Man

**Ohayo:D**

**The fifth chapter is here! I hope you like it! Enjoy xxx**

**"..." Speaking**

**'' _Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**_Thanks to: kuraluver, white wolfox, Hikari Blaze, AirStriker, nosie, no one, VvChick, magicianprincess, Noir Rose, cherryblossom, Starlight Ellie, xlilxpinaix3, AnnitaChibaKou andKariCakes:D_**

**_This is for you all! Thanks for your great support! I really am grateful to you all:D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. End of story. I just own this plot and my own 'made up' characters!Ok? Good! ;D_**

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 5

The crystal white gold Sun burned hot today… and a sweet little breeze rustled slowly. This mid February morning was beautiful! The hot weather of a few months before still played havoc in Tomoeda, Japan.

Sakura was walking away from a silver Suzuki car, which dropped her off at a very expensive restaurant – near the** _Tomoshibi_** beaches. **(_Light_)**

As she walked… she was remembering the strangely tense conversation, she had in the nice car – with the **_new man_** in her life….

"Sakura, are you alright?" He said calmly, looking at her curiously while driving.

"Yes, yes – I'm fine." Sakura sent him a fake smile. By now she knew how to pull very good fake smiles on her beautiful face.

"So… **_the other man_**, huh? The twin's _biological father_ – I _knew_ it would happen." He said in a cool matter of fact tone. "I knew _he_ would come and find _you_."

"I didn't think so…." Sakura responded quietly.

"Sakura, we were supposed to go out today! And it's my _only_ day off work! And you are telling _me_ that some bloody _jerk_ wants to talk to you about your children!" He spoke in a cool fury. "And I bet even about yourself!"

"I'm sorry… but it's _not _my fault!" Sakura turned in her seat to face him. "I don't know what he wants, or what he is going to do!"

"Sakura, have you told him about _us_? I – " He began.

"I want to sort it all out before my new life with you and my children! I don't want _any_ trouble!" Sakura looked at him pleadingly. "Please, please – try to understand that. I want **_nothing_** to do with him!"

The car was slowing down now, and a hushed silence broke in. Sakura felt terrible… her _new man_ had only today off work, and here she was going to _talk_ with Syaoran!

"Look, I'm sorry. But… I want _you_ with _me_…." He looked at Sakura with a lustful expression in his eyes and face.

Sakura gulped nervously. "I want to - " '_I want to get out of here!_' " – be with you too." She lied.

He smiled and then leaned over for a kiss…. But Sakura just pressed her cherry lips to his cheek and got out. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever, sure." He glanced at her. "Bye."

He drove off. "Bye…." Sakura sighed sadly. '_I should have kissed him… but I haven't been touched for six years! Most people would say 'Sakura get laid!' Oh! God, give me a break!_'

And here Sakura was now, walking… just walking to get inside this wealthy restaurant – _talk _to Syaoran – and get out. Easy. '_As if…!_'

Now her thoughts switched from her _new man_ to Syaoran… it has been _two weeks_….

_**Two weeks!**_

_Two weeks _that have passed since Sakura saw Syaoran that morning… and since then every night she laid awake wondering and fearing what he might do….

The twins did ask about that '_big man_', who she talked to that morning…. '_And what did I tell them? He is my bank manager! Syaoran – my bank manger? God, where the hell did that come from to tell my twins that?_' Sakura grimaced. '_Fine. I panicked. So sue me!_'

But since then… Syaoran has been in contact with her, but only through his solicitor – Takashi Yamazaki.

_**(A/N: Takashi Yamazaki is only Syaoran Li's solicitor! He has nothing else to do with this story! Sorry, Takashi Yamazaki fans! T.T)**_

Takashi showed Sakura all the legal documents and the private investigator's report about her life, the twins, their circumstances, and lastly her _evil _Stepmother!

Sakura finally realised that her _evil_ Stepmother took most of the money Yelan Li had sent to her – a lot of money. Yelan Li had sent a million pounds! But her _evil_ Stepmother had been _very_ clever – only giving Sakura the amount for an abortion and said that the _money_ and abortion '_message_' was from Yelan Li – while her _evil _Stepmother stole the rest of the money herself!

'_Well, good! Because I'd rather die than have anything to do with or use anything from the Li family, even if it is money!_' Sakura thought furiously as she entered the restaurant.

But even if the money was gone, Syaoran took it onto himself to give it back to her! So along with Takashi and the important documents was a cheque for a million pounds! And Syaoran asked her to have a '_meeting_' with him in the '_Cherry Blossom_' restaurant. '_Now that's why I'm here – to give this stupid cheque back, and tell him to get out of my life!_'

Sakura walked through the double glass, which were decorated with painted pink cherry blossom petals… and when she went inside. Sakura gasped in surprise and pleasure.

The whole restaurant symbolised cherry blossoms trees, as there were paintings, real life trees, glass models, scattered cherry blossoms petals, tables decorated with cherry blossoms, and the chairs too – everywhere! Cherry blossoms were everywhere!

She walked around a bit, looking here and there in awe at the beauty of the place. She saw her reflection quickly in the mirrors that lined the wide walls….

Sakura wore a cotton white sundress today. Her white-heeled sandals clicked across the blood red marble floor. She wore a little beige jacket to keep her cool, and carried a beige handbag. A light pink lip-gloss glittered against her full lips… and her shiny auburn brown hair was tied up into a short ponytail.

"Its good to see you again, _Sakura_…." Syaoran's voice softly spoke behind her.

Sakura froze, and then slowly turned around to come _face to face_ with _the other man_ himself… Syaoran Li!

Her mind jammed shut for a moment as she registered him, his clothes, his scent, his handsome soft smile, his warm eyes full with pleasure at seeing her, his deep voice greeting her so nicely… it just – just all washed over her in a waterfall of bliss….

But then **_snap_**! – "The name is _Kinomoto_! I can't say it's good to see you, _Li_." When Sakura goes defensive – _bloody hell _she does just that! "I only came to return your cheque. I wanted to give it to you personally, so it can't get _mislaid_ or _misplaced_ or _stolen_… or whatever." Anger poured into her voice, because she felt a big pang of weakness eat her from seeing him again – and _yep_, she felt an explosion of the feelings of that _extremely strong sexual_ and _physical attraction_ between them again….

Syaoran wore a crimson shirt today with casual black trousers…. The shirt was open at the top, making Sakura get a glimpse at his rock hard broad chest…. '_Oh God… why does he have to be so handsome?_'

Sakura again snapped out of her _trance_ and whipped her cherry blossom purse out of her beige handbag, and snapped it open. She pulled out the cheque and held it out. "Here… take this and… and – just get out of _my_ life!" She looked away, still holding the cheque out.

"No, _Sakura_… you are owed child support for the past five years." Syaoran argued in a gentle, soothing tone. "The law courts would award it to you." He ignored her last comment of getting out of her life, because he simply **_never _**wanted to do that again!

"I don't want it. I did not ask for it." Sakura argued back in a voice full of ice. "Take it back."

He ignored that last remark too. "I have many things I want to talk to you about…. But I first I wanted to apologise on my Mother's behalf of – "

"Save it, Li!" Sakura threw at him angrily. "I told you – save it for someone who cares!"

"Sakura, my Mother has been made very aware of _my feelings_ about her past actions in my life, your life – _our_ life." Syaoran said grimly. "She knows **_not _**to interfere before between us again."

"There is **_no_** us! I'm with **_someone else_** now!" Sakura cried out fiercely before she could stop herself. "I just don't want her or you or anyone related to or employed by your family to interfere with _me_! And the name is _Kinomoto_."

'_Sakura is with **SOMEONE ELSE**?_' Warning bells clashed inside his head. Shock and pain raced through Syaoran like scorching fire! "**_WHAT?_**" Syaoran tried to keep the hurt out of his voice… and luckily he did. "You're… you – you are with someone else…?"

'_Oh no… me and my big mouth!_' Sakura's emerald green orbs opened up in realisation of what she just said. "I – I don't need to answer you – you! You have _nothing _to – to do with _me_!"

"I do!" Syaoran sliced in with an aggressive tone piercing through. "I'm the _father_ of our twins!"

"Fine. _Only_ that." Sakura gritted out.

"So who… who – who the **_hell_** is this _someone_?" Syaoran tried to contain his fury, his conflicting emotions, and now a new emotion… _'I wonder if she – she has let him have made love – no, have sex with her? I fucking hope **not!**_'The new emotion ofhot-red-blooded _male_ **_jealousy_**! '_I'm going to **FUCKING KILL HIM!**_'

"_Someone_ who is _nothing_ like you!" Sakura nearly shouted at him, her curled up fists shaking with rage. '_I hate you! But I want to make love to you! What the hell is **WRONG** with my body? What the hell is **WRONG **with me?_'

"Does this _bloody someone_ have a name?" Syaoran threw in some sarcasm. '_If I find out his name… he is a **DEAD** man!_'

"Kiyoshi Arai." Sakura proudly announced – not thinking how dense that move was….

_**(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't of think of a better name! T.T)**_

'_**Bingo!** The quiet one? His first name means… 'the quiet one'?_' Syaoran mocked harshly. "Fantastic name. I'd _love_ a name like that." '_Over my dead body! Sakura Arai? Ryu and Ryo Arai? Fuck no! Never! I'll kill the bastard before he even tries to breathe the word of marriage to Sakura!_'

"I know you would, Li! Who would want to be named as a '_Little Wolf_'?" Syaoran's face turned into an ugly frown at Sakura's bitter remark.

"Well, I can remember _clearly_ as if it was _a second ago_ – that you _loved _screaming out _my name_ when we were _complete_ together for the_ first _time…." Syaoran spoke quietly, indicating the _first_ time they made _love_ as virgins… and how they loved each other then – even their names.

Sakura blushed deeply at that erotic shot, and hot memory…. "Well, at – at least Kiyoshi believes _everything_ I say!"

'_Tomoyo and Eriol are going to flip! Even I think I'm going to commit murder… well, that **bastard **Arai can die then!_' Syaoran looked at Sakura intently. "I _believe_ you, Sakura…. I don't have a doubt in you now!"

"Yes, now – " Sakura looked back at him with a cold glare.

"_Sakura_ – " He began pleadingly.

"No!" Sakura cried out, making heads turn to look at them. "Just like you said you believe me _now_. Not _then_!" Sakura paused to take a breath "My name is _Kinomoto_!"

"I wonder how you would have reacted if the victims were switched…?" Syaoran cocked his head to one side, looking – staring at her. '_I hate doing this to her!_'

This made Sakura quiet. Well, at least they were away from the subject of her _new man_, Kiyoshi Arai, which she knew is **_definitely not over_** – but now he turned the tables somehow…. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She took a deep breath. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She chanted in her mind.

But Sakura stayed quiet…. She couldn't and wouldn't answer him.

"The difference is… that I would have _fought_ the accusation, far beyond what you did." Syaoran said quietly, a wry sadness in his eyes.

Immediately Sakura turned defensive at his words. '_So what are you saying? That you blame me for this mess, for what happened? You blame me for all this heartache?_'

Syaoran saw the change in her body language, and the flick of furious fire in her beautiful eyes. He knew almost instantly that he said that bit wrong – _very _wrong! "I certainly don't blame you for anything, or for not trying to make a stand. You didn't have the power or the money to find the evidence to prove your innocence."

Sakura was still furious. "So my family won. And we lost something _very special_…." His voice held a bitter sadness, which Sakura had never heard before….

"Look just _take_ this back." She simply said, still holding out the cheque to him.

Syaoran shook his head.

Frustrated beyond hell that he kept on refusing… and hating him as a person too… Sakura ripped the cheque into pieces, marched over to a bin and dropped the fragments into it. '_Now he'll know that he can't buy his way in his twin's lives or mine._'

"You're not thinking of _our _twins, Sakura." Syaoran bit out. "You've just thrown away that cheque because _you _made that choice. Because its what _you _want."

"I'm _their_ mother." She retorted, smashing home the close relationship he'd never had with their children. "I knew what's best for him."

"Like my Mother knew what was best for me?" Syaoran shot back, bleak mockery in his eyes.

Sakura just looked at him. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She glared hard at him for mocking her. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! And your damn sharp, clever mind!_'

"Can you honestly say, six years down the track that your mother didn't know what was best for you?" She asked in a controlled fury.

"Yes, I can." Syaoran replied without hesitation. His amber eyes gazed into hers with searing intensity as he softly added. "I lost you, Sakura. And I lost five years of my twin's life."

"That's not my fault!" Sakura snapped back irritably. '_It is your fault! And your family's fault_!

"Sakura… I _want _to be the father to my, _our_ children…." Syaoran said in a sadness that made Sakura's heart bleed…. "I want to a father like the one I _never_ had…."

'_Oh no… don't use that on me… please!_' Sakura looked at him with a hurtful expression. "I – I…." Sakura was speechless… how can you combat that?

"And I know you want to be the mother that you _never _had…." Syaoran continued sadly. "Sakura…."

Tears were appearing in her eyes…. '_I won't let him do this to me! I've cried too much for you, Syaoran… praying to God that you would come after me…._'

"I am a _mother_." Sakura expression changed to emotionless. She was now on guard around Syaoran, closing herself up against him.

'_Shit… I lost her again!_' Syaoran frowned at his stupidity. '_I have to take this slowly!_' "So you would not let our twins have a _right_ to their father?"

"You _must_ have met plenty of gorgeous _women_ who are more compatible with your family." Sakura bounced right back, and changed the subject. "They could give you love and a family."

"Oh, yes." Syaoran mouth curled cynically. "I've had many _suitable_ women paraded in front of me. Not _one_ did I want to take as _my wife_."

"Oh _my_." Sakura mocked impolitely. "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't feel with them what I'd felt with _you_, Sakura!" Syaoran said with angry passion.

'_Ouch, that hurt – a lot…._' Sakura reflected, but then turned defensive as if this was her reflex action towards him. Guess it was…. "That's _gone_. And it's **_never_** coming back."

'_Ok, that hurt – bad…._' Syaoran didn't answer… he stayed quiet for a moment, simply looking at her. "Yes. What we once had is gone."

"So in conclusion… just do that." Sakura said in a cool voice full of confidence. "**_Be gone._** Vanish, disappear – **_no, walk away_** – _walk away_ from me. _Walk away_ for the twins. Go and forget we even exist. We'll all be _happier _that way."

"_No._" Syaoran's strong chin lifted in hard aggression and the sudden gleam of ruthless in his eyes sent a shiver down Sakura spine. "I will not be the _loser_ of where Ryu and Ryo are concerned. I'll fight for visitation rights if I have to. I'll drag this whole business through the _law_ courts if I have to, and I will spare _no one_ along the way." Syaoran looked intently at Sakura. "I don't _care_ what it takes… I will be part of _my_ twin's lives! _Our twin's lives_!"

Sakura paled considerably as she realised that her worst fears have indeed come _true_! It was the horrible fears that she dwelled on for the past fortnight…. Her chest felt so tight, as if Syaoran just wrapped steel bands around it. No room to breathe. Nowhere to move.

"You have a choice – " Syaoran paused. " – to make this a hostile battleground and put us all through hell…." He went on like nothing happened, not evening seeing that Sakura was on the verge of fainting! "Or you can choose to sit down with me, have an early lunch and discuss how our twins could benefit by having their father in their lives."

Sakura only looked at him, feeling lost and scared – but she won't break or back down, she _won't_! There was **_no_** choice and they both knew it. The kind of fight Syaoran was threatening would be terrible damaging to the twins….

"What will it be, Sakura?" Syaoran asked intently. "One thing you can be absolutely certain of…." Sakura just looked at him, feeling terrible sick. "This time… _this time_… nothing on Earth, nothing in this _Goddamn_ universe will make _me_ walk away!"

* * *

**Uh oh... now what? **

**Let me tell you now what: - REVIEW! ;D**

**Lol! Hope you liked that chapter! The next one is continuing from this one, so be patient my beloved readers! xxx**

**I have a question to ask, and you must tell me! Ok?**

**Right - Should I include MAGIC in this story?**

**Vote: -'YES!' or 'NO!' (Tell me by reviews or e-mail me, or something! I need to know if you guys want magic or not... because then some things have to change in my story if I include MAGIC!) **

**So, please tell me!**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! xxx**

**Ja ne! x**


	6. Chapter 6: An Agreement And A Confession

**Hey hey! ;D **

**The sixth chapter is just down there! Lol! ;D**

**"..." Speaking**

**'…' Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)**

**Special Thanks to: - Noir Rose, xHollisterAngelx, white wolfox, Starlight Ellie, AirStriker, aan, MewMewPower, Selina, VcChick, Hikari Blaze, vickymoon2003, bobby pin, no one, Angel, kittin, nosie, AnnitaChibaKou, KariCakes, kuraluver, mitsuki, bleh, kian, JennyKim319 and dancingwindforever:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! ;D (My note at the bottom will explain!)**

**And sorry, guys… there is going to be no magic for this story… because it will muck up the plot! And I'm using magic in my next story, which will be coming soon, maybe after I finish this story! Ok?**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_**The Other Man**_

Chapter 6

The '_Cherry Blossom'_ restaurant was an _excellent_ place to go and have a meal – even at any time of the day! It has been said that the food there was simply exquisite!

Syaoran led a tense Sakura to a private area where they could sit and have a _nice **long** chat_…. '_As if!_' Syaoran thought heatedly. He went through the deep red curtains where a square table with a round table that rotates on top, and huge deep green chairs has been set up.

A young and attractive male waiter led them both to sit down, and placed elegant cherry blossom decorated menus in front of them. Sakura hid herself behind hers, and silent let curses fly out of her mouth, wishing that she were anywhere but here. '_Even a cinema full of scary movies seems much better!_'

Once they ordered their delicious lunch, Syaoran focused his whole attention on the fiery angel of a woman seated in front of him. '_She looks so beautiful… yet so cold…._'

Sakura was indeed **_not _**looking at Syaoran. She was looking at the cherry blossom trees outside swaying away with the gentle breeze… thinking about her relationship with Kiyoshi…. '_Why was he looking at me like that?_'

"So tell me about this _new man_…." Syaoran cut in like a blade through her thought. Sakura turned to him face instantly. "I am quite _curious_…."

'Did he read my mind?' Sakura blinked. "It is none of _your _business, but _mine_. We are here to discuss only about the twins – nothing more."

Syaoran felt like he received a cold slap! "But Sakura, I want to know _you _too…." Syaoran looked at her sadly, glints of pain showing in his capturing gold amber orbs.

"No." Came a flat one-syllable reply.

"Lets talk business then." Syaoran said coolly, but bitterness tinted it. He was really unhappy about Sakura's refusal to talk about herself. '_No, about her new man!_' Throwing that thought down the thrush can…. "I want to see our twins."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran reluctantly. She could already picture what effects he would have on them…. '_Not a good one… but do I even have a choice?_'

"Alright – but on my terms." Sakura stated stiffly, looking at Syaoran directly. '_Am I doing the right thing?_' She closed her eyes and took at deep breath. "You can see the twins every Sunday – or nothing. You choose."

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. But no way in hell does he want to cause her anymore pain…. However – in the case of his twins….

"Sakura, that's outrageous and you know it!" Syaoran threw at her. "I want to be part of their lives completely! Not a one-day Daddy!"

Sakura sat up straighter, making her breasts bounce, and Syaoran's gaze snapped there… the sexual tension was definitely going up the scale….

"Remember, Li!" She threw at him with force. "The name is _Kinomoto_! And you have a company – no, Empire! – to run!"

Syaoran went _blank_. He completely _forgot_ about the Li Clan and the Li company – no, Empire! – his work! "Ok, fair enough… but one day? That can't be it!"

"_I have my_ reasons for making _my _decision." Sakura said calmly. "And if you comply… then I'll increase the time."

"_Reasons?_" Syaoran looked pretty puzzled, but with one look at Sakura's sharp gaze – he clocked onto it. '_She still doesn't trust me…. But then again, what have I done to make her trust me?_'

"The main one as you've guessed by the _stupid _expression on your face – is correct." Sakura looked at Syaoran straight on. "I do not _trust you_, Li."

'_Shit, that was a harsh blow…._' Syaoran looked a bit hurt.

But Sakura brushed it off. '_There's more where that came from! I had to go through worse, so why the hell shouldn't you suffer?_'

"So you are testing me?" Syaoran raised a sad, questioning dark eyebrow. "Seeing if I walk away again perhaps?"

"That among other things…." Sakura responded lightly as their lunch was being placed on the table. "Thank you." She smiled at the now blushing young and attractive male waiter.

While Syaoran glared at him. "Go – now." That was really cold. But the poor waited bowed nervously and scurried away.

"Why in the world did you say _that_ for?" Sakura asked heatedly.

"He was looking down _your_ sundress." He replied dryly.

Sakura blushed deeply. "No, he was placing my food in front of me!"

"Sticking up for _another_ man now?" Syaoran responded mockingly.

"**_WHAT?_**" Sakura jumped up and exclaimed. "God! You are just an arrogant _offensive_ bastard!" Sakura's emerald orbs turned dark and flared with flames! "I wish I _never_ set my eyes on you! **_Ever_**!"

"Syaoran jumped up as well! "Well, I wish differently!"

"I wish I never got pregnant with – " Sakura shouted at his flushed face.

"What are you saying?" Syaoran's eyes now flared with gold fire dangerously. "Are you saying that **_our twins_** was a **_mistake_**?"

"Dear Lord, **_no_**!" Sakura exclaimed incredibly. "The _mistake_ was I even slept and got pregnant with **_you_**!"

Syaoran looked at her coldly. "You don't want _me_ to be _our twins_ father? You would rather someone else – maybe even Arai – to be _their father_?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying!" Sakura shouted back angrily. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_'

"Too bad. Because I am!" Syaoran had to control his fury, or he can kiss the Sunday's she offered – '_Bye bye!_' So he sat down and looked up at her. "And that's how it's going to be…." He picked up his knife and fork. "Eat your lunch, and then we'll talk."

Sakura glared at him, and finally she had quite enough. "I'll give _you_ – '_Eat your lunch, and then we'll talk!_'" And she picked up her plate, and then poured **_everything_** on top of Syaoran's head! '_Take that, you arrogant offensive bastard!_'

Everyone in the restaurant gasped, staring at the _shouting_ couple – and now… _glaring_ couple….

"I'm out of _here_!" Sakura threw two twenty pound notes on the table and walked out.

Syaoran was furious…. '_How could she just – just…. Arg! For fuck's sake!_'

Outside the restaurant, and walking tiredly away…. "Kiyoshi, can you please pick me up?"

"That was quick…." Some rustling in the background was heard…. "But sure, Sakura." Kiyoshi responded breathlessly. "Are you ok?"

"I will be…. Bye." Sakura closed her mobile and breathed deeply. Her whole small feminine frame was shaking with rage. '_Why was he breathless for? When I just came out of **Hell** in its prime!_'

"So Sundays then?" Came a deep clear masculine voice behind her. Syaoran was standing completely rigid, but – and – he was completely **_clean_**! It looked like no food fell on him **_whatsoever_**! Sakura stood rooted with shock, and surprisingly amazement. '_And why did he follow me? Why is he so clean?_'

"Aren't you supposed to be in court by now?" She mocked coldly. "Demanding the poor Judge to crumble under your arrogant ego?"

"No, I _will_ accept your… ummm… _reasons_, and visit our twins every Sunday." Syaoran stood before her now. "Agreed?" He looked into her bright green globes, and for a second he felt himself wanting to surrender under those eyes… and… and –

"Yes, fine. Agreed." Sakura focused her eyes on a shiny silver car, which was now racing her way. "Now, if you will excuse me…."

"Not yet!" Syaoran replied instantly. "I wanted to apologise for what happened in the restaurant just a moment ago… and – "

"Apologise _not_ and _never_ will be accepted." Sakura started walking away from him. Her curvy hips swayed from side to side as she tried to control her anger.

"Sakura…." Syaoran said in pain and sadness. But one swift glance from her said it all – '_Start talking real sense and quick! Or just fuck off!_' "When can I meet our twins?"

"Well, today is Friday, the twins are at kindergarten…." Sakura said dryly, looking at him with mocking jade eyes. "I would naturally guess on this Sunday, no?"

"Yes, Sakura… but I thought you would want some time to – " Syaoran began calmly.

'_Oh no! Yes! Yes, I do want some time – but I… I was too dumb to think about it!_' Sakura quickly looked towards the car that was now parking a few block away. Panicking, she hardened herself. "You will have to meet them sometime, Li. So why delay it?" She looked at him coldly, congratulating herself to be so cool! "Want to give _me_ a chance to _run away_? Or rather _walk away_?"

"Certainly not!" Syaoran looked angry. "I would just come after you, and – "

"Sakura!" The new man, himself, entered the scene! "Sorry I'm late, _honey_."

Syaoran watched in horror as this new – '**_BASTARD!_**'' – man walked over to Sakura's side, slipped his ugly arm around her beautiful waist, and planted a sick wet kiss on her rosy cheek! Syaoran growled angrily.

"Kiyoshi!" Sakura smiled happily at him before returning a reluctant kiss to his cheek. "No, it's alright. I've just finished."

They both looked at Syaoran. '_Oh, God!_' Sakura thought alarmingly. Syaoran's glare hardened at Kiyoshi face as a surprised look passed over his tired red face.

"Ummm… Kiyoshi – " She looked at Kiyoshi, seeing he was a bit out of character. " – this is the twin's father." And then she wished for the ground to open up and eat her! For she began to blush severely! Obviously see that Kiyoshi was **_NOTHING_** compared to Syaoran… and that she _made love_ with him… and had his babies too!

Kiyoshi Arai was a good-looking man, but not handsome. He looked average, but definitely no sex trap! Silver white blond hair was tied up in a short ponytail with a few stands falling down his face, and his watery dull blue eyes stayed behind black shades. A grey shirt was covering his average build, and faded blue jeans with grey trainers made his image sicken Syaoran to the core.

'_Who the fuck is this low life mother fucker?_' Syaoran thought heatedly, as Kiyoshi tightened his grip on Sakura's waist.

"Well, hello there." Kiyoshi said with a sick mocking attitude, even his voice was irritable! "I'm Kiyoshi Arai. Sakura's boyfriend."

"I know very well who you are." Syaoran replied back in a cold hard deep tone that made horrible shivers run down Kiyoshi and Sakura's spine. '_Well, I know his name at least! I'll bloody find out more!_'

'_Oh, he's pissed!_' Kiyoshi smirked. "Great! So who are – "

"Kiyoshi, may we go _please_?" Sakura slipped out of his arm, and turned towards the car. "Sunday, right?"

Syaoran snapped his dangerous angry eyes to Sakura and suddenly they softened completely. He looked at her, she staring back with eyes that looked so innocent, and so closed up. He sighed. "Yes, of 'course." Syaoran faced her now. "What time would you like me to come?" He ignored Kiyoshi who was looking from Sakura to Syaoran as they spoke.

"Ummm… eight in the morning?" Sakura looked thoughtful. '_Ryu wakes up very early… it would be unfair to Ryo if Ryu saw Syaoran first, so…._' "You see, Ryu wakes up early everyday, he loves watching the sunrise… Ryo wakes up late…." Sakura blushed deeply at that comment. She was remembering how Syaoran loved to watch the sunrise everyday… and her….

'_Ryu is just like me in the mornings… and Ryo is just like Sakura.…'_ Syaoran thought in wonder and happiness. "Yes, that would be great, Sakura…."

"Then I'll see you at my house at eight." And she began to walk away, her beige handbag hitting her right hip softly.

Kiyoshi was just about to go after her, when he turned around, smirked evilly and said. "Nice to meet the _competition_ isn't that so?"

"What competition? I see **_no_** competition. I see the winner – who is **_me_**." Syaoran gave Kiyoshi a hard look. "And it is not nice to meet you." And with that he left, walking elegantly and swiftly to his fantastic dark green Ferrari.

"But it was nice to meet you… _Syaoran Li_…." And Kiyoshi walked off towards his car. "We _will _meet again…."

Syaoran zoomed off in the opposite direction compared to Sakura. Kiyoshi was taking her to school to pick up the twins, while Syaoran raced to his company in Japan.

The first thing he was going to do when he got there was talk to Eriol and Tomoyo – **_pronto!_**

Two weeks ago Syaoran was in a frenzy state! He was trying so hard to remove himself from Hong Kong and stay here – here in Japan. The Li Clan and the Li Empire Company back home were furious, but calmed down a bit when he told them that he actually had **_heirs_**! '_Like Sakura would agree to that!_'

Eriol and Tomoyo immediately packed up and went to Japan with Syaoran as soon as he told them everything the next morning after their previous nighttime teary conversation….

Both of his best friends were furious with the deception of the family, and how Sakura was treated, and how everything went completely _wrong_ when she was pregnant… but they more grief stricken about that night when Sakura left… especially about that night….

The Hiiragizawas were only too happy to help Syaoran on his new and permanent mission: to get _his_ newfound _family_ back! So the next thing they did was devising plans and dates of what they wanted to do surrounding Sakura… and the twins….

So here he was… racing like a stupid _lunatic_ down to his company – just to talk to Eriol and Tomoyo!

As he hit a traffic light, he paused to think…. '_Sunday… Sunday… this Sunday! I'm actually going to meet my twins properly!_' Syaoran grinned in a boyish manner, than stepped on the acceleration. '_Thank you so much, Sakura…._'

Finally, Syaoran reached his company, and swung out of his car like _lighting_! He raced it to his private lift and took a glance at the mirror – '_Oh… I just had to open my big mouth and provoke her… that she had to throw her food on me!_'

The lift doors opened, and immediately his employees started to bow at his presence as he raced through them, not even taking notice. Syaoran opened his office door and slammed it shut behind him with a deep sigh. Then he zipped out his expensive mobile. "Get me the Hiiragizawas – "

"You should look before you speak, _my Cute Little Cousin_!" Eriol said cheerfully as he walked from the sofas to stand in front of him.

"Never mind that order. Thanks." Syaoran cut the line with a snap. "Eriol, I am looking. I saw you before _you_ even opened your big mouth!"

"Not true." Tomoyo was now standing in front of Syaoran too with a grin on her face. "Now, tell us and quick!" Smiling, Tomoyo pushed the men to the green huge sofas. Then went into Syaoran's apartment that was attached to his office. "Do you want a drink? Syaoran? Eriol?"

"Sure, a coke is good!" Syaoran called from his comfy position on the sofa.

"Make the two, beautiful!" Eriol called next.

"Well, I make that three." She came back, handed the men their drinks while planting herself next to Eriol, and looked at Syaoran. Then she took a tiny sip, placed the drink on the table, and…. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell _us_!"

"Ok, ok – " Syaoran put his drink down as well, and he paused for effect. "I can meet _them_!"

"That's more like it, man!" Eriol clapped his hands together and smiled happily. "So what happened? Does she know we are here?"

Syaoran smile dropped. "No… I didn't tell her… because I thought she would freak out. I mean… she did when she first saw me!"

"Hai… that's true… she needs time, and we'll get round to that, Eriol." Tomoyo frowned sadly. "So, what has she agreed to?"

"Well, she agreed that I can meet the twins… but its only on Sundays, every Sunday…." Syaoran smiled faintly.

"At least its something… did you _have_ to tell her about the courts?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes. But somehow – not very well though – we agreed on the Sundays…."

"So we got some ground to work on, yes?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "That means me and Eriol can work on our bit soon…."

"Hai, that's true… but guys there is something else…." Syaoran face darkened with a shady emotion.

"What is it?" Eriol and Tomoyo saw the change and immediately were on alert on what could have happened now! "What's wrong?"

"Sakura has… someone – " Syaoran closed his eyes and rested his heavy head back into the sofa. " – someone else, a _new man_ in her life…."

_Silence…._

"Oh no!" Tomoyo said in shock. "He is going to _ruin_ our plan!"

"Who is this person?" Eriol asked calmly. "Does he have a name?"

"Kiyoshi Arai." Syaoran spat the name out like venom. '_I hate Arai since Sakura first mentioned him!_'

"Yo, Takashi!" Eriol's voice filled in the silence that settled in after Syaoran spoke the _new man's_ name. "Can you do me a favour?" Eriol spoke in his blue mobile.

"Sure, Eriol! What's up, man?" Takashi Yamazaki answered. Even though he was Syaoran's solicitor, he was great mates with Syaoran and Eriol.

"I want you dig up anything on a guy called Kiyoshi Arai." Eriol spoke seriously. "Is that ok?"

"Come on, Eriol!" Takashi laughed. "You know me! Piece of cake! I'll get it to you asap!"

"Cool, man. Later." Eriol shut his mobile and sat back. "My job is done."

"Good work, Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed. "I always wanted to play detective!"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Syaoran raised his head up to look at them. "She specifically told me to stay out of her personal life."

"You _are_ her personal life, Syaoran." Eriol said dryly.

"Hai, but just where the twins are concerned." Syaoran frowned deeply, linked his hands together, and rested his strong arms on his knees.

"That's not true…." Tomoyo said quietly. "Ok, maybe now… but certainly not later!"

"I don't know…." Syaoran stood up and walked to his huge window, which showed him that the sun was setting. "Sakura doesn't trust _me_…."

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and back up at Syaoran. "Syaoran… that is to be expected." Eriol said calmly. "Sakura won't want to trust any of us."

"We just have to stick our plan…." Tomoyo smiled evilly, and Syaoran felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up!

"Spit it out, Tomoyo!" Syaoran ordered half-heartedly.

"Did you sense that evil smile, Syaoran like I did – ouch!" Eriol rubbed the back of his head where Tomoyo slapped it!

"I got the perfect idea!" Tomoyo's smiles broaden. "I know how to get Sakura back into your arms, and make that _new man_… _old news_…."

Syaoran turned around and smiled, his friends were great… but he felt he was missing something big here…. '_But if it will get rid of Arai… what have I got to lose?_' He shrugged, then looking at his sparkly eyes best friends. He instantly knew they were going to talk about this for a long time…. "Alright, lets hear this _new_ plan!"

Near Penguin Park, Sakura and her twins were taking a long walk. The orange sun was setting in front of Sakura as she made her way to the swings with the twins happily bouncing behind her.

"Mummy! Ryo drew a cat today! It was so kawaii and big!" Ryu sat down on one of the swings, smiling cheerfully. "Tell Mummy, Ryo!"

"Hai… I did, Mummy." Ryo began. "But it not cute!"

Sakura laughed as she lifted Ryo up and placed him in a swing next to his bigger brother. "Can you draw a cat for me when we get home?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Ryo. "Please, my little bear?" She pouted cutely and began kissing Ryo on the face, tickling him.

Ryo laughed and screamed with joy. Then suddenly, he jumped and hugged Sakura really hard. "Yes, I draw you a big cute cat!" He smiled looking at her sweetly, red from his laughing. "I love you, Mummy!"

Sakura felt tears drag into her eyes, but she held them back. "Thank you, Ryo…I love you too. I love you _both_!"

Ryu smiled, and looked at his Mother and little brother. '_I'm very happy!_' But then Ryu's eyes focused on his Mother and he frowned. '_She has been unhappy lately…._'

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Ryu jumped off the swing and placed a small hand on her arm.

"Nothing, my busy bees… but I have something to tell you…." Sakura placed Ryo back into the swing, then picked up Ryu, kissed his cute cheek and placed him on the swing next to his little brother. Then she crouched down in front of them, holding their little hands in hers. "Both of you…."

"Mummy… what happen?" Ryo said curiously.

"Today… today, I met with that person who was at our house two weeks ago. Remember that man?" Sakura blinked carefully, giving her twins eye contact each. "Remember that – ummm – big man?"

"Hai, Mummy." The twins replied in unison.

"It not easy to forget him, Mummy!" Ryo put in again. "He was _big big_!"

Sakura sweat dropped as she made an amused face. '_Silly Ryo._' She giggled a little to herself. "Ummm… well, our – our Sundays are going to be changing from now on."

"What is going to happen _this_ Sunday, Mummy?" Ryu asked, as he tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. She felt it. '_Its now or never._'

"You are going to meet that man…." Sakura took a breath and looked at her twins full on. "He is your father, boys…."

* * *

**Yay! I finished that chapter! Phew! It was so long… I hopeits good!I don't think so...**

**So what do you think? **

**Tell me! I need to know because I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because of a '_mistake_' with the disclaiming part. **

**There has been a bit of a misunderstanding with this story's basic plot… and someone informed me of it. I never knew about it before. I didn'teven know it belonged to a book!So, I did my research and indeed my story's main plot belongs to Emma Darcy – The Italian's Stolen Bride. I give her full credit for her wonderful work and I do not own it! **

**But… :( I'm a bit disheartened… because I've made a huge mistake, but I'm correcting here and now. So, I'm considering if I should stop….**

**What should I do?**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx **

**P.S. Thank you for all your support guys! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Syaoran's Day Part 1

**Konichiwa! ;D **

**Here is the seventh chapter – just for all of you! Thank you for your wonderful support! You have my promise that I will continue and complete this story! Yay:D**

**"..." Speaking **

**_'…' Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**VERY Special Thanks to: - AirStriker, Jenice, Hikari Blaze, Tammy, kuraluver, kianvelez, JennyKim319, white wolfox, MewMewPower, yang-v, icyblossom, bleh, (the cute smiley emoticon that can't be written here… T.T), Sabrina, VcChick, sakura-kusabana, NEOGALXY, lilazngurl103, Sakuralover, KariCakes, Emerald-silver Serpent, AnnitaChibaKou, magicianprincess, ken, meow-mix23 and the-coconut-bubble-! ;D **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE:D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME SUPPORT! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FOR YOU! XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! ;D **

**Read now, and enjoy! xxx**

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 7

_**Sunday**…. _

Sunday… had come too fast! The morning had come too fast! The night had ended to fast! And Sakura had woken up too fast! '_Hadn't it been Saturday morning just ten minutes ago?_'

Little Miss Sakura Kinomoto wasn't prepared at all today…. Ok, fine – she cleaned the house from top to bottom on Saturday! But that was a hard and an exhausting task since they all had practice on Saturday! Today was their only free day…. '_And now Syaoran's day…._'

Ryo had piano classes in the morning like Touya did from nine to eleven am! Sakura had baton practice, since she was now the teacher instead of a student, after lunch from one to three pm! And Ryu had football practice like Syaoran and Touya did from three to five pm!

So how in the world did she leave her twins to practice, go to her own, pick them up and clean the _whole_ house on top – Sakura had no idea! But one thing was for sure she ached and was tired as hell!

'_Today… today… I'm going to die!_' Nervous, tired and worried nerves raked all over her trembling cool body as she woke up at six fourteen in the morning! '_Hoeee… early for once!_'

Last night was terrible! Sakura hardly slept an inch as her dreams prevented her from the much-needed sleep. Many images passed through her drained mind… many of Syaoran and the twins…. Horrible ones… Syaoran taking the twins away from her – the twins screaming out her name and was Syaoran holding her back – the twins disappearing and Syaoran laughing cruelly –

And the worst of all… Syaoran disappears in front of the twins and her.… '_He said he wouldn't walk away… but can I trust him on that? Can I trust him at all?_'

Early sunlight began to dance around her pink curtains… and Sakura always felt that was very comforting. Since she was little she imaged the sunlight as a message from her Mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto…. Even though she died when Sakura was only three years old, Sakura never felt alone because she believed her beautiful Okaa-san always watched over her….

Small drumming of rapid feet run down the stairs, as Sakura was groggily putting on her pink dressing gown. '_Ryu!_' Sakura opened her bedroom door. '_He's awake!_'

She looked around her white room in search of her cute pink bunny slippers. '_Oh, sunrise! How could I have forgotten?_' She raced downstairs with the bunny ears flapping about, and found Ryu sitting on the back garden porch.

Ryu's small elbows rested on his little knees as he held his cute boyish face in his small hands. He sighed happily. The sunlight streamed through the glass double doors, making Ryu shine with golden white light….

"Ohayo, Okaa-san…." Ryu smiled at the sunlight, which bathed the cherry blossom trees in their back garden luminously.

"Ohayo, Ryu!" Sakura snapped out of her trance of staring in frozen awe at her son. Then smiling cheerfully, Sakura walked up to Ryu, picked him up, sat back down on the garden porch and set Ryu on her lap. "Sunrise…. You love the sun, don't you my little eagle?" Sakura looked at Ryu intently. "You love it a lot, yes?"

"Hai, Okaa-san." Ryu looped his small arms around Sakura's neck, and rested his small dark chocolate brown haired head against her chest. "It is pretty…." He snuggled into Sakura's warm motherly embrace.

"Yes, Ryu… it is…." Sakura smiled softly at her baby boy's head, before dropping a tender kiss to it. "I wish Ryo can see it, but he is just like me. I always wake up late! Uncle Touya always called me '_Kaijuu_' whenever I came downstairs late!" Sakura laughed sweetly. "That's why I always say '_Hoeee…!_', which is just like what you do, Ryu!"

Ryu giggles cutely, then looked up at his Mother. "Matte… Ryo wakes like you, Mummy." He looked puzzled. "Who do I wake up like?" Then he frowned sadly.

"Your father." It was out before Sakura could think or stop herself. '_Oh, damn._'

"Father?" Ryu looked at Sakura directly. "You mean, Daddy?" Ryu shifted on Sakura's lap to look at her. "That big man coming today?"

'_Oh no… me and my big mouth!_' Sakura inwardly groaned. "Hai, my little eagle. Just like your father. He used to wake up every morning for the sunrise, and for – " But Sakura stopped. '_Training? Why was I just going to tell Ryu about Syaoran's training for the Li Clan?_'

Ryu blinked. He tried to register this piece of information…. '_Daddy is like me in the morning… I wonder if he like me in everyway?_'

They sat there in silence, both staring at the sun…. Sakura was praying for strength today while Ryu was wishing for Daddy to hurry up and come….

But on the other side of Tomoeda, Syaoran was doing the exact same thing…. He was staring up at the sun, praying and wishing that time would hurry up and bring eight am around so he can see his real newfound family… especially his twins. He wondered how Sakura was taking this…? '_Not well, I bet…._'

Seven am came faster than usual and Sakura woke up Ryo to get him and his bigger brother into the bath. She washed them for about thirty minutes, because they played with boats, ducks, sponges, and water. Sakura loved bathing her twins and they loved splashing soapy water on her! "Mummy's wet now!"

By seven forty five am, Sakura had the twins eating pancakes for breakfast! They all sat at the table in the kitchen and ate cheerfully. Pictures of Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, big brother Touya and his lovely wife Kaho, Sakura's great grandfather, and Aunt Sonomi lined the walls and shelves.

Sakura had long ago removed the pictures of Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol everywhere…. The pictures now on the walls and shelves were smiling at her and the children… sunlight reflected from them gently and Sakura felt their presence surround her….

"Mummy?" Ryo was standing by Sakura now, his small sweet mouth and tiny hands was covered with maple syrup! He smiled cheekily. "Me messy!"

Ryu and Ryo were wearing little blue jeans today with a green t-shirt each with their names stitched on the back with white thread. Their little feet were in green Pokémon slippers. They just looked so handsome and so cute!

Sakura sighed. "Ryo! I just washed you fifteen minutes ago!" Sakura pouted her famouspout. "Come on, my little bear. Lets get you cleaned up before Daddy comes, ok?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ryo sang with excitement. Ever since Sakura mentioned 'Daddy', Ryo has been like a jumping excited kangaroo and screaming out '_Daddy!_' While in contradiction, Ryu has become quiet and distant. This was really worrying Sakura… '_Have I made a mistake?_'

After Sakura had cleaned Ryo up, they all headed off to clean the kitchen quickly. That took about ten minutes… but then – then the waiting began….

_**Five minutes….**_

Sakura sat the twins down in the living room and switch on the TV, placing it on 'Pokémon'. The twins loved Pokémon! Hence, the explanation of their green slippers…. '_That would entertain you boys, while Mummy sits in the kitchen, pulls her hair out and chews her fingers off!_'

_**Four minutes….**_

Sakura started to pace the kitchen, backwards and forwards… biting her nails and looked at her family photos for support…. '_Please give me your strength…._'

_**Three minutes….**_

The twins were '_acting_' out Pokémon scenes in the living room. Ryo was '_catching_' Ryu in his '_non-existent_' Pokéball. "I got you now!" He screamed with victory.

"Get off me, Ryo!" Ryu shouted back, as he tried to push his little brother off his back.

_**Two minutes….**_

Ryo needs to go toilet! Sakura rushed him upstairs and telling Ryu to listen for the doorbell.

_**One minute….**_

'_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!_' Sakura started to panic…

_**Forty five seconds….**_

"Mummy! Ryo made my clothes dirty!" Ryu shouted from the living room.

_**Thirty seconds….**_

"_What?_" Sakura run downstairs, and stared to straighten and brush Ryu's clothes.

_**Fifteen seconds….**_

"Mummy, you left Ryo upstairs in the toilet." Ryu said calmly.

_**Ten seconds….**_

"Oh no!" Sakura raced upstairs, entered the bathroom and helped Ryo out.

_**Nine seconds….**_

"Mummy? Whats a willie?" Ryo asked while Sakura washed his small hands.

_**Eight seconds….**_

'_Erk!_' Sakura's panic went up some more. "Not now Ryo!"

_**Seven seconds….**_

"A willie is that dangly thing between your legs, Ryo!" Ryu called upstairs again, and sat on the bottom of the stairs. "Girls don't have anything dangly!"

_**Six seconds….**_

Sakura thought alarmingly as Ryo run downstairs. '_Oh, my God! How does my oldest son know that?_'

_**Five….**_

"Really?" Ryo sat next to his older brother and smiled.

_**Four….**_

"Hai, I heard it's for making babies too." Ryu looked disgusted.

"Babies?" Ryo looked disgusted now. "Look at mine! Willie can't make babies!"

_**Three….**_

'_How did he…? Why are they talking about this? If Syaoran hears this – what would he say?_' Sakura looked at her twins in horrified awe.

_**Two….**_

"Boys! That's enough! Don't talk about that!" Sakura spoke firmly. "Your father will be here any second!"

'_I promise never to panic like this again –_ '

**_One _– **

And the doorbell rings!

"**_HOEEE!_**" Sakura screamed! And the twins covered their poor little ears!

Mother Sakura zipped to the door before her twins, and quickly and quietly told them to wait in the living room.

Sakura's heart was beating fast, her breathing came in quick and sharp, her eyes full with fear and worry, her delicate hands clutched tightly, sweat began to appear on her brow, and her face went ruby red!

"Mummy?" The twins said quietly together.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing…._' And she opened the door. '_I love you, my twin babies…._'

There…. standing in all his authoritarian sexiness and ruthless glory stood Syaoran Li.

He was wearing casual clothes today, just blue jeans and a white open neck shirt. He looked dead sexy in it though, no matter how _casual_. His hair was the same as the twins – dark chocolate brown and messy as hell. And his eyes sparkled happily… but one look at Sakura and they dimmed a bit….

"Ohayo, Sakura…." Syaoran said gently in his deep masculine voice.

She was wearing a pink shirt with her name stitched on the corner. And a middle length blue jean skirt that revealed some of her smooth legs. On her small feet were her pink bunny slippers! And Syaoran smiled to himself as he felt desire race through him. '_As Tomoyo would say… 'so kawaii' and as I would say… 'so goddamn sexy!'_'

"The name is _Kino_ – " Sakura stopped, Syaoran frowned, and she was alarmed at herself! '_I can't say that in front of the twins!' _" – Oh – ohayo…." She glanced behind her at the twins. They were standing together, just in the corridor – looking straight back. "Come in…." '_I have to be reasonable!_'

"Thank you…." Syaoran smiled warmly again as Sakura stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Syaoran frame was so big that he filled the whole doorframe! '_No wonder the twins says he is a big man – he bloody well is!_'

Syaoran walked forward, feeling overwhelmed with excitement, happiness, and above all anxiety. '_Will the twins like me? Will they be scared of me? What do I say to them? How can I make up for the five years I've lost with them?_' Questions buzzed into his head, and then Sakura started following him. '_How can I make up the six years Sakura and me lost?_'

"Ryu and Ryo are in the living room…." And she started to walk away.

"No." Syaoran stopped her by blocking her way, but no contact was made. "You are coming too." He looked down at her intently. "I can't do _this_ on my own…."

"I – I…." Sakura stuttered, hating that he was so close but yet so far. She just wanted to reach out, grab him and kiss him passionately! '_No, you don't!_'

"Mummy?" Ryo's voice called out excitedly. "Is Daddy here?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other directly… they stared quietly for a few moments… both of their eyes filling with hurtful tears… but Sakura broke that heated eye contact, and then glanced away quickly.

"Hai… he is here." Sakura led the way into the living room. Ryu and Ryo stood near the table, looking curious. '_This is it…._'

"Boys… this is – your father…." And Sakura motioned Syaoran forward….

_Syaoran and the twins froze…. _

They all stared at each other intently taking in everything they could see. Syaoran smiled warmly at them, his eyes glowed with love, joy and filled up with emotional tears. '_My boys… my children… they are here! Right here in front of me! And they finally know who I am!_'

"_Ryu…. Ryo…._" Syaoran whispered warmly in awe, as the twins ran forward and jumped into Syaoran's powerful arms. Then he crouched down and pulled them into his strong embrace. "My _boys_! My big twin _boys_!"

Tears flowed freely from Syaoran's eyes as he tightly hugged his children. His heart was beating faster and he wanted to explode with such pure happiness! Quickly wiping his happy tears, Syaoran stood up with his boys in his strong arms and walked to the sofas.

He placed them on the turquoise seats, and crouched down in front of them again, smiling…. "Ohayo, Ryu… Ryo…." He looked at them intently. "My name is Syaoran Li, and just like your Mother said… I am your Father…."

The twins smiled… although Ryu's smile was less cheerful and more polite…. And Syaoran noticed this….

"Ohayo, Daddy!" Ryo spoke up cheerfully. "You are so big!"

Syaoran blinked, then let out a deep throaty laugh. Sakura cringed. "Why thank you, Ryo." He smiled amusedly.

"Ohayo…." Ryu said quietly. "I am pleased to meet you."

Syaoran looked at Ryu now, and felt a sadness grip his heart painfully. '_He doesn't like me…?_'

"Boys, why don't you let your Father sit on the sofa while I get you all drinks." Sakura removed herself as quickly as possible. Tears of hurt and confusion streamed down her face as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. '_I – I don't understand!_'

"Mummy! Apple! Apple!" Ryo run into kitchen bouncing with glee. "Apple yummy juicy! Please! Please! Pretty please, Mummy?" And he tagged on her hand, while Sakura looked away and wiped her painful tears off hastily.

"Ryu and me would like some apple juice too please, Sakura…." Syaoran smiled softly at her. Syaoran was holding Ryu in his arms, but Ryu didn't respond… he just stayed quiet….

"Hai…." Sakura looked at Ryu worriedly and moved to open the fridge. "Hmmm… lets see… Ryo, can you get four glasses please?"

"Yes, Mummy!" Ryo walked over to the cupboard, smiling as if he received a _big_ chocolate present!

"Ummm…." Syaoran looked at Ryu, who was looking down at his slippers. "Can I help Mummy?"

"Yes, of 'course Ryu." Syaoran reluctantly put Ryu down, and wanted to give him a gentle hug. But as soon as Ryu touched the ground, he zipped behind his Mother like lighting! Syaoran again frowned…. '_He isscared of me!_'

Sakura looked at Ryu curiously as he gripped her skirt tightly. His small head was buried towards her, and she in turn looked up at Syaoran – who looked upset and blank. Sakura frowned at him.

"Mummy?" Ryo said from the cupboard. "Can help me?"

Instead Syaoran went to the cupboard and took out four glasses, handing two to Ryo. Ryo in turn skipped to the table and placed them carefully. "Mummy always says be careful with glasses."

"Your Mother is a great person…." Syaoran said softly, and Sakura sent him a quick bitter hateful look. He then crossed over to her and pulled Ryu into his arms again. Ryu froze as he felt someone pull him away from familiar warm, to be embrace in a new strong one. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

Ryu looked up shyly, his eyes darted to Sakura and back at Syaoran as if deciding exactly to whom does his loyalties go to…. Sakura sucked in a shaky breath and slowly nodded her head. '_He is asking for my permission!_' That thought made her so proud of Ryu, but it hurt horribly as she thought Ryu wanted her permission to do anything with his own Father!

And Syaoran seemed to clock on to this… as he frowned more. '_I need to get him to trust me…._' He looked at Sakura slowly. '_And her…._'

"Apple yummy juicy! Me have some, Mummy!" As usual Ryo didn't have a clue on what was going on, and he was in his _unusual _happy self. "Pleasey?"

She laughed weakly. "Yes, yes… sit down…." Sakura moved with the apple juice in hand to the table, and started to pour in full glasses. Syaoran moved to the table too, then placed Ryu next to him a chair and gently handed him his apple juice. "Drink slowly, mmm?"

"Hai…." Ryu's small quiet reply answered.

Sakura took her place opposite Ryu and placed Ryo opposite Syaoran. One, she wanted to look at her first-born and second, she didn't want to sit in front of Syaoran.

And after a _tiny_ while, Syaoran went right in it! "So, what do you like doing Ryu?" He tried to make conversation. '_I'm confused… I thought Ryo was the shy and quiet one!_'

A silence passed through, where Syaoran felt uncomfortable…. '_Did I say something wrong?_' But Sakura only gave a small nod and looked from Ryu to Syaoran in a glancing movement. Then came –

"Football… I love playing football…." Ryu looked at the table then dared to look up and meet Syaoran's eyes. All of a sudden, Ryu felt different… he felt a warm tingly feeling pass through his body and he looked surprised.

"_Football…?_" Syaoran's eyes lit up like the sun! "I love playing football too! Maybe we can play after we drink our apple juice?"

Ryu looked even more surprised, but nodded mutely. "Can Ryo play too?"

'_Why isn't he calling me, Daddy?_' Syaoran thought sadly. '_It is the same as Sakura not calling me, Syaoran!_' "Of 'course, Ryu! I heard you boys have practice? Piano practice?" Syaoran looked at an over-excited Ryo, who nodded happily. "And football practice?" He returned his gaze to Ryu, who again nodded mutely. '_I have to get him talking…._'

They sat in silence a while more feeling strange…. Syaoran felt different, as if he was causing an uneasy feeling to pass throughout the small family. '_But I'll sort that out!_' And drank all of his apple juice in one gulp!

"Wow! Thats quickie!" Ryo stared at the amused Syaoran in delight. Sakura again cringed. "Ryu, can you drink quickie?" Ryo smiled at his quiet brother.

"Hai! Come on, Ryo!" Ryu laughed, and then smiled back at Ryo. He smile made the whole atmosphere lighten considerably.

Sakura was watching this with despair… she didn't want any of this to happen! She absolutely hated this! '_But I can't be selfish!_' She smiled softly at Ryu. "Go on… go have fun. I'll be out later. I should start making a big lunch, no?"

"Do you need any help, Sakura?" Syaoran paused as he sent her a look telling her he wanted to talk….

"No thank you." Came back a flat refusal. "I'll come out later. Now, go – go have fun – _all _of you." Sakura stood up, picked up the empty glasses, and walked to the sink.

Syaoran only stared at her curiously…. '_She is avoiding me…._' "Well, come on boys – we have some football gaming to do!"

Sakura started washing, she heard the double glass doors of the garden open and felt a cool breeze enter to her home. '_This is going to be a long day…._'

About fifty minutes later, Sakura had the rice cooking gently on the stove, and a mild spicy chicken curry cooking away smoothly. A few times one of the twins would back in to get a quick refreshing drink.

Syaoran even came in once and asked if she needed 'help', which she answered back rudely. "I haven't had a grain of help for the past six years! What makes you think I need it now?" This was before one of the twins pulled a shocked Syaoran out again. '_Ok – maybe I was a bit too rude, but it is totally true!_'

Next she started to make the salad. A huge bowl of chopped tomatoes, crispy lettuce, slices of cool cucumber, and grated apple were mixed together. Sakura was about the throw in the seasonings, when Ryo called out to her.

"Mummy! I need to pee pee!" Ryo came inside looking bit desperate.

"Ok honey, come on…." Sakura led Ryo towards the bathroom upstairs. "Ryu stay there, ok?" She called back.

"Don't worry, he's with me!" Syaoran answered back.

'_That's exactly what I'm worried about…._' Sakura thought silently to herself. "Come on, baby." And shut the bathroom door.

Outside in the back garden, Ryu was taking a shot at Syaoran, who was goalie. Ryu run forward then pulled back with the ball in front of him. Syaoran smirked, and then came out of the goal. '_I got him now!_'

But Ryu only pulled back more and moved sideways… when Syaoran had left the goal wide open – Ryu kicked the ball past his Father and run behind the cherry blossom tree, and kicked the ball straight in! "**_Goal!_**"

Syaoran was gob smacked! He completely didn't see that coming! '"Wow! My God, Ryu! You are awesome!" Syaoran jogged to his little footballer and scooped him up into his strong arms. Ryu only smiled in thanks. '_Should I ask him…?_'

"Thank you…." Ryu just rested in his Father's powerful arms, enjoying the security and warmth they seem to provide. "I am tired now…."

"Ryu…." Syaoran asked as Ryu looked up, instantly caught by his Father's glowing amber orbs…. "Have I done anything wrong?"

Ryu looked surprised then puzzled. "No." He shook his messy head.

"Then maybe you don't like me?" Syaoran smiled sadly at his son.

"No, Daddy!" Ryu cried out in alarm! "I like you!" Ryu shifted in his position to look at his Father better, sending reassuring looks and clutching Syaoran's white shirt tightly.

Syaoran felt his heart give a gigantic squeeze as he felt Ryu's words echo throughout his powerful body. '_He finally called me, Daddy!_' He then hugged Ryu tightly. "I like you too, Ryu!" He sniffed a bit. '_I like – no, love all of you…._'

They stayed in that tight meaningful embrace for God knows how long… but it felt so right. His first-born son liked him! '_He must have been shy or confused before…._'

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ryo came sprinting out. "I want hug too!" And stopped in front of an emotional Syaoran. Daddy Syaoran picked up Ryo and gave them both a big warm hug.

"Ummm… Mummy said lunchy ready!" Ryo said into Syaoran's broad muscled chest. Ryu just gripped Syaoran more tightly. "Me hungry!"

Syaoran gave another throaty laugh. "So am I…." He smiled while lifting his boys onto his big broad shoulders, and held them there. "So am I…."

Sakura was setting up the table as when she saw Syaoran enter with their twins on his shoulders! '_Oh, dear God! Can he be anymore careful?_' She watched the twins laughing with glee and she knew – knew that he already won them over…. '_But not me… no, not me._'

"Yum, yum yummy for my tummy!" Ryo sang cheerfully as he sat down next to Sakura again, smiling up at her. "I remember our song, Mummy!"

"Well done, my little bear…." Sakura replied warmly. "Do you want some help with your food?"

"No, no, no." Ryo shook his head. "I show Daddy, me big boy!" A bright smile bounced from his small face.

Syaoran laughed once more, and smiled at his children. "You are my big boys – " His gaze snapped to Sakura. " – _our_ big boys."

"Ummm…." Sakura said nervously. "I'll just get the salad for you boys, and – " Sakura started to stand up.

But a ringing sound filled the air.

"Oh, the telephone!" Sakura moved to the living room. "I'll be right back." She glanced at Syaoran then at Ryu. "Can you get the salad, please my little eagle?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Ryu bounced off his seat happily.

'_Why is he practically bouncing of joy now?_' And Sakura picked up the phone. "Hello? Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hey, babe…." Kiyoshi smooth voice answered back thickly.

"Kiyoshi?" Sakura nearly screamed out, but instead said loudly. Instantly after her little squeal, she heard a glass being slammed hard down on the table.

"Daddy?" Ryu said curiously. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Came a tight answer, then more gently. "Eat your food, sport."

Back in the living room and telephone…. "How are you, honey?" Kiyoshi's voice went into a casual tone.

"I'm…." Sakura hesitated. '_I'm dying here! I hate Syaoran for coming here! I hate him for now stealing my twins away from me! I'm simply dying!_' She sighed. "I'm alright. The twins are with their father, whose here…."

"_What?_" Kiyoshi nearly screamed into his silver mobile. "Sakura, what is _he_ doing there?" He sighed angrily. "I thought you was joking when you said he can come to your house!"

"The – the twins… I – " Sakura stuttered, shocked by his tone.

"Sakura! You haven't even let _me_ come to your house!" Kiyoshi argued. "And I've known the twins longer then _him_!"

"I know, Kiyoshi…." Sakura wondered what the hell was wrong with him. "But he is the twin's father… he has a right to see them, and – "

"_And?_" Kiyoshi cut in. "And what, Sakura? Are you going to welcome him with open arms? Then forget about me?"

"No, Kiyoshi!" Sakura gasped in horror. "I would never – "

"I'll call to you later." Came a harsh reply, and the line went dead….

"Hello?" Sakura asked. "Kiyoshi, hello?" She blinked. '_He's never done that before…._' She sighed unhappily, and put the dead phone down. '_But he has a point…._'

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Syaoran had somehow materialised out of thin air to be standing right behind her! His tall height was towering over her, and he was smiling a little. '_She defended me… even if she doesn't realise it!_'

"_Hoeee!_" Sakura screamed childishly with a fright to come face to face – but having no contact – with Syaoran. "Why the hell did you scare me for?"

"Oh! Bad, bad Mummy!" Ryo appeared behind an amused yet worried Syaoran. "You said a _boo boo_!" Ryu only grinned at his flushed Mother….

"I'm sorry…." A sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head. "Let's go eat now." Syaoran was just staring at her. "I'm hungry." And she walked past him, motioning the twins in front of her.

Lunch went smoothly on from that horrible phone call. Well, apart from the _fantastic_ trick Ryo tried to do for his Father with his chocolate pudding, which landed on Sakura's head!

Syaoran had never laughed so hard in six years apart! All the boys were crying with laughter, while Sakura looked pissed, mumbled something and went upstairs to shower.

The boys decided to wait for her in the living after washing up the dishes and clearing it away. They all went and sat down on the turquoise sofas, Syaoran switched on the TV, and Pokémon blasted on!

Syaoran was fascinated that his twins could act so well! And my God! They could read! Syaoran saw Ryu reading in fluent Japanese, then in English and even in Chinese of the adverts that came up. Ryo had some trouble but he was fairly good. Syaoran was simply amazed…..

"I'm going to go shopping for dinner, so I'll be back in – " Sakura stopped as she heard Ryu speaking in Chinese. '_Oh no… oh no… oh no!_' She ran into the living room, and to her horror Syaoran was now talking back in Chinese! '_What – what are they talking about? He can't get too close to Ryu! Or – or I lose!_'

Syaoran looked up with stars shining in his eyes, but the glow of starlight changed to dark flames of desire as he looked at Sakura from head to toe. Sakura felt he had just licked her with liquid fire!

Syaoran's golden amber eyes hungrily feasted on Sakura's short white jean skirt that let her smooth slender long legs show…. And the pink thin jumper, which stuck to her upper body and outlined it like a second skin! Her hair was pulled back on a short ponytail with a bright cherry blossom clip that looked so cute! On her feet were her white and pink trainers… she looked so causal, yet so sexy….

"Shopping?" Syaoran stood up slowly, stretching his dominant frame and tall height slowly. "We'll come with you." He grinned an evil grin.

Sakura frowned at him. "No thank you." She picked up her house keys. "I am perfectly capable to shop by myself."

"No, Mummy!" Ryo run in front of her, pulling her jumper. "Me come! Me come! Me come!" He pleaded childishly. "Daddy, tell Mummy!"

'_Oh… this is all I need!_' Sakura inwardly groaned. "Ok, ok Ryo… come on. Go and get your blue jean jacket, and trainers." She sighed tiredly. '_I hate today! I hate it so –_ '

"Then me come too, Okaa-san!" Ryu ran up to her and looked up. "Please? May I come?" Ryu sounded so sweet, folding his hands together, pouting exactly like his Mother and rocking from side to side. Those forest green emerald and golden amber eyes gave a puppy dog look that made the cutest thing in the universe cry with shame! **:D**

'_How can I resist?_' Sakura huffed impatiently. "Alright, alright… go and get your jacket and trainers too, Ryu!" And Ryu ran to the stairs. "Don't run!"

Sakura leaned back against her wall, closed her eyes and folded her arms under her breasts making them lift a bit… and Syaoran's eyes snapped there. '_Oh, God… I could just make love to her against that wall…. I could just fuck her senseless and – No! Don't go there!_'

Closing a bit of distance between them, Syaoran said gently. "Can I come too?" Sakura's eyes snapped open, went wide with shock at how _close_ Syaoran was standing that she fell – **_CRASH!_** – onto the floor!

"_Ow…._" Sakura moaned in pain. Her cute round bottom hurt now, and when she opened her eyes – she blushed deeply with embarrassment! Her legs were open to his view! Wide open that he could see her white knickers completely! '_Oh, my good God!_'

Syaoran dark amber gold eyes grew even darker as he hungrily gazed at the most blessed view in years! Sakura's creamy soft skin on her inner thighs was spread out to him. Her smooth legs bent at an angle which made Syaoran crave to wrap them around his waist, and…. A thin piece of material covered only what he _so_ desired to have, take, and enter….

Sakura snapped her legs together tightly, glared at his dark flushed handsome face and stood up. She leaned against the wall, then straightened her spine and walked to the door.

"Sakura… I – I'm sorry! I – " Syaoran mumbled out, his blush dying out as a small soft smile placed on his hard lips. '_God, stop hardening down there!_'

"You don't look sorry, Li." Sakura opened the door. "You never have been and never will be." And walked out.

Cold ice slipped through Syaoran's rigid frame. '_Fuck… I never get things right with her…._' He sighed angrily. '_Stupid penis of mine!_'

The twins raced downstairs next and ran to the door. "Come on, Daddy!" They shouted together excitedly.

"I'm coming…." Syaoran grabbed his car keys from the coffee table, and started walking to the door. '_Shit… I'm in trouble…._'

* * *

**He he… 'Grins Evilly' **

**Little bits of chemistry flying back, ne? **

**So what do you think? Tell _moi_! (French – sexy seductive language, see?) **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for being an idiot when I said I wouldn't continue! That was… err… very dumb! 'Sweat drops' Well, it would have meant that person who informed me of my 'mistake' would have won, no? So, that person didn't! I did! XD**

**Yay! So that's why I'm here and continuing right now! And because I love you beautiful and handsome readers to bits! I never want to disappoint you! So I hope this chapter is up to scratch… O.o!**

**So review please and tell me! ;D**

**All my love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Xxx **

**Ja ne! x**

**P.S. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Syaoran's Day Part 2

**Ohayo… :) **

**Oh, my lovely readers! Here I am again! And witha new chapter! Yay! XD **

**"..." Speaking **

**_'…' Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**Special thanks to: Animefreakkagome, white wolfox, Hikari Blaze, AirStriker, magicianprincess, alix, liloazngurl103, Tammy, xfantasyangelx, Sakuralover, NEOGALAXY, mitsuki, icyblossom, meow-mix23, VcChick, KariCakes, bleh, Smiley, Sabrina, -the-coconut-bubble-, MewMewPower, AnnitaChibaKou, kianvelez, dancingwindforever, Maddyrocks, kuraluver, insanity-ward and fisah! ;D**

**Thank you so much my _beautiful ladies_ and _handsome lads_ readers! I absolutely _LOVE_ you all! Thank you so much for all support! Love you all and this is for you! XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! ;D **

**Hope you like this chapter! xxx **

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 8

The sun was dying down low making the Earth glow golden orange as a wind blew a bit harshly. Tiny cherry blossom petals blew this way and that from the street to the left of the Kinomoto residence.

Syaoran stepped out of Sakura's home unhappily, sighing deeply. '_She hates me…._' He then aimed his car keys to his dark green Ferrari and pressed the green little button. Some lights flashed on, a green neon light under the streamline car blasted alight and the shiny racy doors clicked open. "Wow!" Came a surprised Ryo excited shout.

Sakura moved behind Syaoran and locked her front door. She was fuming! She _hated_ Syaoran! A sheer embarrassment for her little '_knickers_' accident back there kept a cute blush burning on her beautiful cheeks. She never looked at him, but just moved away from him and went to stand by the twins.

"We shopping with Daddy's car, Mummy?" Ryo grabbed Sakura's hand gently and looked up at her. Ryu only smirked widely at Syaoran's car. '_Exactly like his Father!_' Sakura exclaimed in her mind. He loved it to bits!

"I love that car, Okaa-san…." Ryu whispered softly to the wind, but Syaoran heard it as if Ryu screamed it out to him loud and clear making his heart turned over.

'_She'll hate me for it… but if our twins could just persuade her…._' He smiled making a final decision in his mind. "Well, that's great! Because the car belongs to your Mother from now on!" And Syaoran smirked, folding his strong arms across his broad chest.

"Really, Daddy?" The twins immediately ran to Syaoran and hugged his powerful legs. Syaoran only smiled warmly, nodded his messy dark head and placed a hand on his twin's small dark brown heads.

Sakura was speechless! '_He can't – he can't just – Arg!_' "That's not necessary – we always walk to wherever we want to. So you don't have to – "

"Okaa-san!" The twins ran to her now, and threw themselves at her ankles. "Please! Please! Please! Daddy giving you a present!"

Ryu looked up at his Mother, and to Sakura's dismay… he had little tears in his gorgeous eyes. '_Oh no… oh no… oh no… please don't cry! Please!_' "Mummy… you said yourself never refuse a gift! And this present is from Daddy!"

Syaoran watched as a distressed Sakura tried her hardest to not break in front of him, and her twins. '_Shit… can I do anything right?_' He could tell Sakura couldn't take this much longer – and they haven't even reached night yet! "Boys…."

"No! Mummy understands." Ryu grabbed her hands, and pulled her to Syaoran.

'_Bloody hell, he's strong! What have I been feeding him?_' Sakura gasped as she felt her hands being pulled near Syaoran's by Ryu. But no contact was made – since she instantly recoiled. "Alright! Alright… thank you…." She looked at Syaoran with violent venom cursed through her fragile body.

Syaoran frowned at her darken look…. "I was only trying to – "

"Thank _you_!" Sakura said more loudly and threw in sarcasm that she was unable to hide. "I'm sure the twins will love it. It's a great gift to _them_." She looked at the twins who smiled happily for her accepting Syaoran's car gift. "Say 'thank you' to your Father."

"Hai! Arigatou, Otou-san!" The twins stood in front of Syaoran and bowed respectively. '_Otou-san…? I like the sound of that._' Syaoran smiled warmly at them, but felt his heart ache devastatingly. '_Damnmit… I really am pushing it with her…._'

"Right, its nearly dark…." She looked at the twins. "We should get a move on, right?" The twins happily took the hands of Syaoran – Sakura frowned – and tried to pull him to the road. "Lets go then…." And followed them to Syaoran's car.

Once the twins were seated and secured inside on the back seat. Sakura regretted mentioning shopping even more. '_I should have just sneaked out of the house when I had the chance!_'

"Sakura… I… I – " Syaoran stammered looking at her a bit shyly. '_Man… I'm going to blush and go red like an idiotic tomato!_'

"Save it, Li." Sakura opened the car door, and slipped in. '_Oh, God! Why? Oh, why? Why can't I sit in the back with Ryu and Ryo?_' She looked at her hands that were clutched tightly in her lap. '_Don't go there! Even though he is going to be sitting next to you – doesn't mean you like him or want to do **anything **with him!_' She huffed angrily at herself. '_Stop fantasising about him kissing you! Stop this stupid attraction business!_'

Syaoran yet again sighed. He opened his front door, and slipped in too. "Everyone buckled up?" And glanced over his broad shoulder at his twins. '_I can feel her tension. Shit… doesn't she know I want her so badly?_'

"Hai, Otou-san!" Came back two excited voices.

Sakura just looked forward, but then sensing his eyes on her – she gave a curt nod. '_Just bloody drive already, before I make a complete jackass fool of myself!_'

The dark Ferrari roared into life next as Syaoran smirked, stuck in the keys in a swift fast movement, turned the steering wheel and pulled out into the road smoothly.

Speed began to pick up as Syaoran took control of his car and ate up the metres to Japan's hugest shopping mall. The twins were laughing with delight at their Father's awesome, flawless skill at driving. Even Sakura was enjoying the ride as the window was open and the cool wind swept through her auburn soft hair – not that she said anything to show her enjoyment.

The dark green Ferrari was slowing down as it came to the entrance of the huge shopping mall. Syaoran slowly parked the car easily into a lined space, and got out. Sakura got out after and went to help the twins out, who were protesting to stay in Daddy's car. "We can't leave you two in the car!" Syaoran laughed as he pulled Ryu out and set him on the ground. Sakura did the same to Ryo.

The twins waved 'bye bye' to their new car, as they were being stirred into the front massive glass automatic doors of the shopping mall. Syaoran found the big sized trolleys, and pulled one out for them to use. He then lifted twins up and placed them into trolley seats. The twins happily laughed in a silly manner at Syaoran's powerful and easy strength.

"Ok, let's get do some shopping!" And Syaoran pushed the trolley inside and wanted to get lost inside the mall with his newfound family. Sakura walked along side him but kept careful to not – _ever_ – touch or come into contact with him.

"Mummy, what we shopping?" Ryo asked curiously, looking as Sakura pulled out her cherry blossom purse from her skirt pocket, zipped it open and took out a list of shopping.

"Ummm… we're just shopping for dinner." Sakura looked around her. "I'll do the rest on Monday after school so no worries, my busy bees! I think – "

" – _I think_ we should do all your shopping, Sakura…." Syaoran cut in gently. "Wouldn't you agree, my little Pikachus?"

Sakura's frown was so deep that it ached. The twins smiled and laughed happily at the new name their new Father has given them. Much to Sakura's dismay and anger, she finally realised something…. '_I can't stop them forming a bond… its natural…._' She sighed in defeat on that score. "Yes, yes… fine. I think – "

An awesome dark ring tone sounded from Syaoran's jeans, as they momentarily stopped. '_Oh, not now!_' He pulled out his mobile. '_I wonder who's calling me now?_' "Sorry… just a second…." He said to his three curious shoppers next to him.

The caller ID was hidden, so Syaoran was even more puzzled. He clicked the accept call button, and had to pull the mobile away from his ear because –

"Syaoran!" Squealed an over excited Tomoyo! She laughed helplessly as Eriol shouted in the background to be quieter. "Tomoyo! What do you want to do? Break the sound barrier? You are going to kill people around us! Look how they are looking at us! _Arg_! They must think we are aliens in this shopping mall!"

'_Shopping mall…?_' "Tomo – " Syaoran immediately stopped his voice. '_You fucking wanker! Sakura is **right** behind you!_' "Ahem…." Syaoran blushed a bit and cleared his closed up throat. '_Wanker? Me?_'

"Madison…?" '_I'll use their English names._ _Phew! That was too close. If Sakura recognises Tomoyo's voice… I'm a dead man._' Syaoran gulped painfully. '_Screw that! Who wouldn't recognise Tomoyo's voice? Better be a fucking goddamn reason why she is calling me._'

And the answer to his furious question. "We're here! In the shopping mall where you and Sa – " But Tomoyo was cut off because Eriol pulled the mobile off her.

'_Women_.' Eriol shook his dark blue head in frustration. "Yo, Syaoran. It's Eli. Sorry that Madison practically screamed into your ear. I'll pay from any damage."

"Shut it, Hiiragi – " Syaoran yet again stopped himself from speaking. '_What the fuck is wrong with me? Didn't I just say in my own head that I'll use their English names?_'

'_Tomo – ? Hiiragi – ?_' Sakura stared at Syaoran's broad back. '_Those names sound really familiar…._' **_(A/N: Oh, she's so dense! 'Sweat Drops')_**

"Look, what's wrong? I'm really busy right now." Syaoran threw in an unusual business tone. "Spit it out, Moon."

"Madison and me are here in the shopping mall." Eriol whispered as audibly as he could for only Syaoran to hear. "We can see you."

"Sakura looks so beautiful!" Squealed an over excited Tomoyo again. "Your twins looks – "

"Can it, Madison!" Eriol cut to her in warning. "She might hear you!"

"But… but… I…."

"Oh, don't cry, Madison… please!" Eriol pleaded. "Please, not here…." And Eriol pulled his beloved wife into his embrace with one arm. "I'm sorry…."

'_If Sakura sees them…. Oh, fuck!_' Syaoran's blood ran cold for a good minute. "Err… guys." Syaoran tried to look about without looking suspicious. '_What the fuck am I going to do now?_'

"I… I – " Syaoran was completely blank! He had no idea what to do.

"Got it covered, Syaoran." Eriol sighed deeply. "I know we have got you into a hard pinch here. But you know Madison." Eriol gave a little yelp. "Don't pinch me, Maddy!" He shifted the mobile to his other ear. "We'll remain out of sight, we promise. But I must warn you – "

" – I have my video camera!" Squealed an over excited Tomoyo yet again. "And I am going to – "

"My God, woman!" Eriol snatched the mobile back. "Can you be any louder? I think they didn't hear you."

Tomoyo pouted unhappily at Eriol, but then sighed. "Ok, ok… it's just so…so – "

"Madison, no!" Syaoran shouted into the mobile. Then he froze. '_Oh, shit…._' He whined inside him.

Sakura was looking at him in a hard, curious expression. '_Hell!_' Yet their twins were looking at him in general curiosity. '_They look so innocent._'

"Obviously you need a few minutes on your own." Sakura bit out coldly. "We'll be in the dairy products area." And turned herself and the twins pushed away.

"Fucking hell, guys!" Syaoran said angrily when Sakura was away from over hearing. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, Syaoran…." Came Tomoyo's sad voice. "I just saw Sakura, your twins and you walk into the shopping mall from Eriol's car. And I kind of stole the steering wheel from him and then came here."

'_Nothing less from Eriol's weird wife._' He sighed as a headache began to pound its way through. '_But this is hard for them too._' Syaoran frowned at his throbbing head. "Ok, Madison. Just please stay out of sight. Miss call me if we come too close. Yes?"

"Hai! Eriol and me are bubbling with excitement." Tomoyo said very happily. "I can't wait, I – "

"Syaoran, go catch up with Sakura." Eriol's voice came in now. "I'll take care of my over excited mad wife over here. – Ouch!" Eriol rubbed his hurting arm. "Later."

"Yea, and be careful." Syaoran cut the mobile and changed his tone to vibrate. '_She won't get suspicious then if she already isn't…._'

The shopping mall was quite busy now, and Syaoran quickly made his way to the dairy area. He saw Sakura trying to reach up for a box of short crust pastry. She was standing on tipp toes, and stretching her feline sexy body and slender arm out towards the product.

Syaoran's breath caught in his throat. His glowing dark eyes never went away the beautiful young mother – woman – that stood before him trying her best to get what she wanted.

Sakura stretched out feeling annoyed. '_Damn you lovely short crust pastry! I want to cook and eat you! Not let you stay up there and not be eaten!_' She stretched her arm out more and didn't notice that a bit of her stomach started to show.

Of' course Syaoran noticed this, and blushed lightly. '_I want to kiss, lick, and caress that bit of soft skin – shut up and stop thinking!_' Syaoran then looked around and he saw some men around the dairy area staring at Sakura with lust. '_Fucking bastards!_' He growled angrily and sent a hard glare at all of them as he walked up to Sakura.

They all instantly looked away and scurried away like little whining dogs.

As he reached his destination, a sad and helpless look past across his handsome features next. '_How in the world have you looked after my twins and yourself all this time? You're so wonderful and beautiful – even more than I ever imagined…._'

Syaoran walked behind her and lifted his strong hand to get the pastry she wanted. Sakura felt the hairs on her neck stand on ends as she felt someone behind her. '_Not someone… Syaoran._'

"I can get it myself." Sakura said clearly. But Syaoran was already bringing it down to her. "Thank you." She said crisply and walked right away from him, towards their twins.

"Mou! Otou-san, what took so long?" Ryu said in annoyance, his little arms crossed together cutely. "Ryo and me getting unhappy." Ryu smiled sadly at him.

"I'm really sorry." Syaoran moved his twins in front of him, and placed his strong arms around them both. "I had a phone call from my friends in England." Syaoran smiled. "They say 'Hello!'"

Sakura snapped her head at what Syaoran said. '_Who has he told about us? What was he saying to them? Who in the world called anyway? Could they be friends? Or something else? Lawyers perhaps?_'

Sensing Sakura's gaze on him, he turned around and saw with a chilling shiver – hard suspicious and hatred covered her eyes and beautiful expressions. "Well, well… _friends_ from England?" She rose on elegant eyebrow.

'_Oh, crap… she hates me more if that's bloody possible!_' Syaoran tried to look calm. '_Not working._' "Yes, _friends_ from England. I met them before I met you." Syaoran said a bit too coolly that it came out wrong – cold, and aggressive.

Sakura looked at him with a gentle shock expression in her eyes. "I don't care, you bastard." She spoke in venom. "Lets just get this day over with!" Sakura could not bring herself to speaking any louder to him, as she didn't want to alert the twins. '_But I've had enough of this!_' She put the pastry into the shopping trolley. '_Why can't I get rid of this attraction towards him when I hate him so much?_'

"Sakura…." Syaoran said in a sad and apologetic tone. '_I didn't mean to say it like that._'

"Daddy! Can we get chocolate?" Ryo spoke up as Sakura walked forward, reading the shopping list again.

"I'll go ahead and get everything we need. Go to the sweets area." And with that Sakura walked off. '_I need to get away from him for a few minutes. I'm sorry, Ryu and Ryo… but I can't stand your father._'

"Wait…." Syaoran called out, but Sakura just turned a corner – disappearing. He felt his heart wrenched out of his strong body. '_I caused her so much pain… why do I add more?_'

"Otou-san… Okaa-san said the sweets area!" Ryu giggled in delight when Syaoran looked down at him and smiled. '_I like Daddy's smile._'

"Yes, ok – off we go!" Syaoran walked forward pushing the trolley in front, then turned the corner to the sweets area and nearly crashed, smack bang, into a couple!

The _Hiiragizawas_!

"Erk!" Syaoran's said in a panic. '_Sakura is not here! She is not here!_' He gulped while looking at a paled Tomoyo and Eriol, then shook his head. '_Sakura is not here… yet._'

"I'm so sorry!" Came a paled Tomoyo's voice. "Me and my clumsy ways!" '_Sakura is not here…?_' She stepped out of the way. "Are you all alright?" '_Play like we don't know each other._'

"We are fine. Right, boys?" Syaoran said calmly to his twins while they blinked.

"Mmm…." Ryu nodded. "Are you alright, Madam? Sir?" Ryu looked at Eriol and Tomoyo in cute concern. '_She is pretty lady, and he is ugly man._' A little childish jealous erupted there.

"Oh, yes! We are fine. No, Eriol?" When Eriol nodded mutely, Tomoyo walked up to Ryu and bent down to his level. "My husband and I are shopping for some sweets and chocolate for my nephews." Tomoyo smiled. "Can you help me choose?"

"I'm sorry, Madam." Syaoran interrupted looking a little scared. "But we must be going… you see my twins Mother – "

" – Is right here." Sakura's sudden voice spoke deadly cold in front of all of them.

The three shocked adults looked up and stared at an incredibly furious Sakura Kinomoto. '_Oh no…._'

* * *

**Oooo… cliffie! Cliffie! XD**

**I know I'm evil… how could I not be? O.o**

**So tell me what you think! What do you think will happen next? I am really interested in what you think will happen… so may I ask what do you think will happen? '_Curious look_'**

**Review please and tell me! I love your reviews! And really miss you all too! XD**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;D**

**Ja ne! xx**

**REVIEW! x**

**P.S. To those who does not have an account on FFN... could you please leave me your e-mail address? So I can thank you personally and send you chapter alerts! I hope thats no trouble! Lol, thank you! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Syaoran's Day Part 3

**Ohayo… :D **

**And hope you are relaxed and well :)**

**It's little evil me again and I'm here with the ninth chappie! Yay! XD**

**"..." Speaking **

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… but I have a good reason for that… which is… today is my 17th birthday! (Well, its on the 18th of May anyway, 'sweat drops') ;D And I wanted to post this chapter up today! Lol! (Ok, lame reason, so sue me! XD)**

**I would like to say a Really Special Thanks to: - **

**Tammy, AirStriker, white wolfox, magicianprincess, insanity-ward, VcChick, sakura-kusabana, Smiley, figgy, AnnitaChibaKou, Sakuralover, icyblossom, Winniekins, Jenice, ken, Angel, NEOGALAXY, Noir Rose, nosie, dancingwindforever, Hikari Blaze, liloazngurl03, rika411, kuraluver, KariCakes, bAbYgUrL08, ahhmeii, bleh, kianvelez, Maddyrocks, MewMewPower, black'shadows05 and Ravaja! ;D**

**THANK YOU SO, VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE! I LOVE YOU ALL! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU WITH LOVE AND GOOD WISHES FROM MY 17th BIRTHDAY:D THANK YOU! XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. (I wish I did!) I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! (At least I own them, '_sighs_') XD**

**And now… enjoy, my beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen! xxx**

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 9

The shopping mall… the busy shopping mall, which was supposed to be very noisy with people… but wasn't down an aisle where four tense adults and two cute identical boys stood, staring each other… silently….

Three of the adults were completely rooted on the **_spot_** with stunned shock. Their blocked up minds whizzing to somehow get out of this going-to-be-horrible situation!

'_Sakura…._' Syaoran looked helplessly at the fuming Sakura, reading her like an open book. '_I'm so sorry…._'

Sakura was beyond livid, she was pulsing with angry poisonous venom of hatred, lose, and above all pain – deadly hot pain. '_Why? Why are they here? How dare they show their faces to me? How dare – _' But, Sakura's eyes snapped to Syaoran briefly. _' – he so bluntly? – lie to me!_'

Syaoran winced at that cold hard hit of a gaze, he felt his body respond in a struggle. '_Fuck… what do I do now?_' He simply clamped his hard mouth shut, and let the tense silence carry on. '_Someone has to end it though – before it kills us!_' He grimaced. '_But what the fuck can I say?_'

Well, someone did end it and it was – "Mummy, help help!" Ryo called out. And Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo cringed. '_Cowards._' They all thought with a stab of hatred for each other and themselves.

Ryu and Ryo were trying to climb out of the shopping trolley. Ryu was holding onto Ryo's arm trying to steady him as one of Ryo's small legs was outside the trolley. The three adults never let their eyes fall off Sakura, however Syaoran did let his eyes glance at the twins.

"Hold on, Ryo." Came a firm reply. Sakura furiously ignored the shocked others, walked with her head held up high to her twins. When she reached them she picked up Ryo and put him on the ground. Then she picked up Ryu and put him on the ground too. "Thanks, Okaa-san – Ryo is heavy!"

Syaoran watched all of this with fear in his amber eyes. '_What is she going to do?_' He looked helplessly toward Eriol and Tomoyo, who looked as blank and frightened as he did.

But Sakura just grabbed a hand of each of the twins, and started to walk away….

Syaoran's blood ran freezing cold in his big body. '_No… no… no! I won't let you walk away again!_' And he started after them. "No, Sakura!"

"Talk to your _friends_ from England." Sakura snapped with bitter ice attached to her angelic voice, still walking away.

"Otou-san… see you at car?" Ryu and Ryo waved, but Sakura only sent him one look to confirm that was not going to happen.

"At home. Boys, your father has some _business_ to attend to so we are taking the bus home, ok?" Sakura sent Syaoran a look saying 'try and stop me'. '_See you at home you fucking bastard, so I can straggle your fucking neck until you drop dead!_' She continued to walk but slowed a little, sending an ugly look at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Nice to meet you, Hiiragizawas." Bitter hatred, nastiness and cold ice slapped them hard across the face and with that Sakura left.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked taken aback. '_How did – how did she know that we are married?_' They looked at Syaoran whose hands were buried tightly into his jeans pockets, and his handsome face darkened with a horrible sadness.

"Shit…." Syaoran cursed with feeling. "I'm so screwed. She is getting to hack me into little pieces when I get back." He looked at his friends, and you can't deny the fury in his eyes. "And now, she knows that you both are here, and you are married! When we didn't even fucking invite her to your wedding!"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other then shamefully looked at the ground. "We are – we're so sorry…." Tomoyo had tears pouring out of her eyes. Then she went into her husband's embrace. Eriol was startled at first but then gladly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Eriol, Tomoyo… I'm not blaming you for this mess… I'm blaming myself… I should have known… I should have warned you guys…." Syaoran bitterly felt tears bunching in his emotional eyes. But then he scowled at himself for being so weak. '_I'm Syaoran Li! A Li – for fuck's sake – I don't cry at a mess like this, I sort it out!_' He felt a determination that clouded his emotions, and he hardened his aching heart. His eyes turned dark and cold.

"Syaoran? What is it?" Eriol asked looking at his younger cousin in worry, seeing that he went rigid and still.

"I'm going to Sakura's house." Syaoran started walking. "Now." He sped up. "I'm going to tell her – " He glanced back at his family/best friends. " – the truth." He was turning the corner. "Right now."

"Syaoran! Please think straight!" Eriol sped after him, and grabbed his arm. '_Fuck! The muscles in his arm are so tense!_' "If you open that big mouth of yours and slipped all the beans – you can wave bye bye to everything we – you have done so far!"

Tomoyo caught up with them. "Go." The men looked at her, puzzled. "Go tell her about us, and give her my mobile number…." Tomoyo looked directly at Syaoran. "Tell her I'm begging her to talk to me." Tomoyo pulled Eriol's hand off Syaoran's strong arm. "Go, tell her – now." She gave Syaoran a gentle push. "Go."

Syaoran quickly went back to Tomoyo, gave her a brief hug, and kissed her tear stained cheek. "Don't worry… I promise I will." Syaoran started walking. "I'll sort it out." And was gone. '_It will definitely be alright._'

Sakura and the twins were sitting at the bus stop, a single shopping bag in Sakura's hand. Ryu and Ryo complaining to her about Daddy and the car. "Okaa-san! We like Daddy's car!" Sakura growled quietly, or. "Its cold!" She pulled her twins closer to her body, or. "I hate this, Mummy!" Sakura looked helplessly for a bus, or. "Hey, look there's Daddy and his car!"

Sakura snapped her eyes to the green Ferrari that zoomed its way to stop right in front of them. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' Syaoran emerged from the car, and stood in front of Sakura and his twins. He looked right down at them, his eyes filled with determination, yet warmth for some strange reason. But nevertheless – the chanting kept coming. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_'

"It's freezing out here…." Syaoran opened his arms out wide. "Come with me – in the car, please?" The twins instantly wringed their way out of Sakura's embrace and went into their Father's much warmer one. And Sakura looked at them with bleeding hurt and chilling shock. '_No… no… no!_'

Syaoran quickly placed his twins securely into the car; the back seat belts were buckled in, and he carefully shut the door. "We'll be a second, ok?" Then he turned to see a furious and quiet Sakura. Her face was set in an ugly frown.

"Look, I want to get the twins home." Syaoran stepped right up to her, and looked down. "Now." His deep authoritarian voice pushed right into Sakura's face. They were in kissable distance, but Syaoran knew better than to make a great ass of himself.

Sakura only stared at him in loathing. Syaoran read this with a slight shudder running down his stiff spine. "**_I hate you._**" Came a reply that could have sent Syaoran to hell early.

Sakura got up from her sit and walked to the car, threw the door open of the back seat and went inside. '_If he thinks I'd sit next to him – he has another thing coming._' "Ryu, Ryo are you ok?"

Syaoran felt like glass arrows were being shot at him slowly and carefully to pierce his heart. He slowly made his way around the car, opened the door and seated himself inside. Turning on the car, he zoomed into the road and straight to the Kinomoto residence.

The sky was darkened by now, as seven o'clock in the evening rolled outside. Rain and thunder sounded outside and lightening flashed harshly through the heavens above. "Mummy! Daddy!" Ryo cried, then suddenly started to cry as the thunder doomed loudly.

Sakura tried to comfort him, but she really couldn't because then Ryu started to cry because Ryo was crying. '_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_' Sakura got out of her seating belt and hugged her babies. "Its ok, Mummy and Daddy are here." She spoke quietly. '_Damn, thunder storms!_'

Syaoran was shocked when he heard his youngest child call for him, and then started crying. '_Ryo is scared of thunder just like Sakura is…._' Then Ryu started to cry seeing his sibling in distress, and Syaoran stepped on the pedal forcefully. He zoomed into the street two seconds later and parked swiftly in front of the house. "Calm down, Ryo, Ryu…."

Syaoran threw his door open and slammed it shut. Then he went to where Ryo sat, and went inside. He closed the door, and locked it. Ryo and Ryu were crying, rubbing their eyes as Sakura tried to hug them both and comfort them, keeping her own childhood fear down.

But Syaoran did the only thing he could think will help. He wound his arms around them all, but stopped when he felt Sakura recoil hitting the car door behind her. Catching her eyes, he saw fear with a swirl of coldness there.

So, knowing he had to do something to help his twins at least, his arms went around them only and pulled them into his chest. "Ryo… Ryu… its ok… Daddy's here now." And tightened his hold on them. Sakura was murmuring words of comfort softly and stroked the twin's dark soft hair.

Sakura was shaking with terror. '_My Okaa-san was buried on a thunderous day…._' She kept on stroking her babies' heads to calm them, and prayed for them to settle down. She then heard Syaoran talking to them quietly, saying words of comfort, of being here, and of him never letting the thunder touch them.

Soon the twins stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. They were hugging their Father tightly fast asleep, while Sakura eyes were closed. "Okaa-san…." She whispered in a broken voice. "I love you…." Syaoran watched as Sakura shivered with her long-term fear and slowly drifted to an uneasy sleep.

Syaoran looked at the thunderous dark sky behind him and sighed. '_Otou-san… please give me strength._'

The clouds were a dark grey hanging like misty buildings around the sky. No stars were around floating like diamonds. The rain turned into the tiniest drops of water that lightly hit the world.

Sakura stirred in her unrest-less sleep… she opened her tired emerald eyes to see him… Syaoran staring right back at her with their twins sleeping snugly against him – dividing them.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran whispered looking extremely concerned. '_How in the world did she comfort the twins, when her own fear terrorises her?_'

"No." Came an unemotional reply. "Are the twins still asleep?" Sakura's voice softened though whenever she mentioned the twins.

"Hai… shall I bring them inside now?" Syaoran asked gently. "The rain stopped a while ago… and it's bloody cold!" He turned to smile a little but got a blank look.

"I'll go and open the door, just go upstairs." The car door flew open next and was shut quietly as Sakura moved to her gates and front door. Next, the front door swung open and Sakura came back to open Syaoran's door. Syaoran moved a bit to allow sakura to lift Ryo into her arms, and hold him tight.

Syaoran next straightened up; Ryu was tucked into his chest and he held him by one strong arm. Syaoran locked his car in a swift movement and put his other arm around Ryu to keep him warm. Ryu curled his small arm around his Father's neck, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Daddy…."

Syaoran looked down at his first son's baby sleeping face. '_He is so beautiful…._' Dropping a sweet kiss to Ryu's rosy cheek, Syaoran walked towards the house. '_They are all so beautiful…._' He watched Sakura entered the house with a sleeping Ryo, and left the door wide open for him.

The house was warm when Syaoran entered it, Ryu hid his face into Syaoran's neck because of the lights, and Syaoran shut the door firmly behind him. Sakura was already going up the stairs. And so, Syaoran followed suit.

Upstairs, Sakura walked into the twin's room, which used to be Fujitaka's room. She converted it into a green forest room, with one bed in the middle where Ryu and Ryo slept.

The walls were painted with cherry blossom trees with leaves and petals blowing off them, little Pikachus were running around on the grass with two little boys; who were sitting together laughing. Syaoran was stunned and delighted as his twin's bedroom.

He walked over to a silent Sakura who had already laid Ryo on the bed, and was searching the drawers for a pair of pyjamas. She pulled out two identical green ones with a huge Pikachu stitched on the back, and set it down on the bed.

"Can you put Ryu on the other side?" Sakura whispered quietly. Syaoran obeyed, and slowly sat down on the bed. He lifted Ryu off him and gently laid him next to his younger brother. Then he looked at Sakura who was already taking the clothes off Ryo. And so again, he followed suit.

Ryu was sleeping so soundly, his tiny thumb still stuck in his cute mouth. Syaoran tried not to chuckle, but he could not help the boyish grin coming from him. '_Now, I wonder who Ryu inherited that from…._' Then feeling a bit nervous and scared, Syaoran gently started to undress his eldest child.

"Here… can you put his pyjamas on? I need to get Ryo's medication." Sakura moved away.

"Medication!" Syaoran shot up and exclaimed. The twins burst awake and screamed. "Okaa-san!" Then they went quiet seeing Sakura was in the room. She immediately went over to her twins and pulled them to her. "Hush, my tiny angels… I'm here…." Sakura patted their heads, and rocked them slowly.

The room fell silent… Sakura still rocked her babies gently as Syaoran stood watching them… thinking with a new anxiety washing over him. '_Ryo needs medication…? What type of medication? Is he ill? Seriously ill?' _Frowning, he thought._ 'Why didn't Sakura tell me?_'

"Okaa-san… I had a dream…." Ryu said sleepily. "Otou-san was here… and his name was Daddy Soran Li." Syaoran smiled at Ryu's pronunciation of his name, but felt his heart hurt at his son thinking he was just a dream. Ryu smiled sheepishly at Sakura. "I wish Daddy was here…."

Syaoran opened his mouth to say he was, but surprisingly Sakura beat him to it. "But your Father is here… he is standing right there." And pointed to Syaoran, not looking at him. Instantly the twins sprung awake and looked at Syaoran. "So, it wasn't a dream?" Ryu and Ryo ran across the room and hugged Syaoran's legs. Their sleepiness disappearing miraculously. "You are real!"

Syaoran felt his emotions and heart sore to the heavens and stay there. However, Sakura was watching this feeling dreadfully hurt…. '_It hurts to watch them – father and sons – forming this bond, chatting, laughing, and just… being together._'

She realised now that her twins was completely relaxed with their new Father, and they liked him too. The twins loved this new attention they were getting from him, which Sakura bitterly thought she could never give. '_Male attention. Male understanding. Male activity. Male bonding._'

"I'm real, my little Pikachus." Syaoran lifted them up and held them comfortable. "And I love your room, did Mummy paint it?" Syaoran smiled at his twins, who immediately burst into speech. He chuckled while thinking. '_I won't let her off the hook. I may have fucked up here, but she has some things to own up to as well – like Ryo's medication!_'

" – and Okaa-san painted the Pikachus for us when we said we love them! Pikachu is kawaii, ne? Otou-san?" Ryu smiled lovingly at his new Father. '_I'm very happy you are here… Otou-san. You answered my tiny wish to be here... for Ryo, me and unhappy Okaa-san…._' Then he went quiet and heard Ryo start to babble.

The day was coming to a rapid close now… Ryu and Ryo refused to go to bed. But Sakura told the twins that by nine thirty they have to be in bed or no sweeties next morning. Plus they had school to go tomorrow!

Downstairs… Syaoran was playing with his twins… not really getting the chance he wanted to talk to Sakura. Yet, even though she was responding now, he knew she is only doing it for the sake of their twins.

As for Sakura, she was in the kitchen preparing spaghetti bolognaise. '_Yum!_' The twins loved it, so she wanted to cheer them up a bit from the damning thunderstorm… which Sakura noticed, still lurked on top of her house….

The clock ticked as quietly as the two parents stayed away from each other. Syaoran and the twins were having a jolly time bonding, laughing, joking, acting, chatting in different languages, and even quietly watching Tv together….

Until Ryo got tired of just sitting quietly and watching the man save the lady on Tv, so he shifted to sit on Syaoran's lap, and looked up at him.

"Daddy… before you come I ask Ryu what willie is…." Syaoran jerked his gaze to Ryo looking shock mingled with amusement. "And Ryu said… umm… what you say Onii-chan?"

"Hmmm…." Ryu looked up and smiled at Ryo kindly. "I said it that dangly thing between your legs, Ryo." And he turned to the Tv again. "Oh, and that girls don't have anything dangly." Ryu looked at Syaoran. "Right, Otou-san?"

Syaoran was blushing like the ripest tomato on the whole planet! '_My God, where the hell did that come from? Does – _' Syaoran shot a look in the kitchen's direction. '_ – does Sakura know?_'

"Ummm… yes – yes, Ryu… I think so…." Syaoran looked at them feeling a bit embarrassed. '_I hope they don't ask me how babies are made!_' And that blush travelled throughout his body. '_I'm sure as heaven knows how babies are made!_' Syaoran felt heat crossing through his body. '_No – No! Don't go there._'

"Mou, Daddy! Ryu then said he heard it for making babies too!" Ryo pulled a disgusted face. "If true, then how babies made, Otou-san?"

'_Aw, shit!_' Syaoran groaned inwardly. '_Too late._' He closed his eyes briefly, feeling heat rushing to his high cheekbones, burning them to brilliant red! "I… ummm… well, you see… Sakura!"

"_Hoeee!_" Sakura ran into the living room, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" She looked at a bright ruby Syaoran. '_And why is he blushing so much?_'

"Ummm… Ryo has a question for you – I mean, us…." Syaoran hesitated. '_She is going to think I put this in their heads!_'

"A question…?" Sakura asked curiously looking at Ryo. "My little bear, what's your question?" '_Why do I feel so tense… is he going to ask about why Syaoran and me are not together? Why we are not married like the other parents? Why Syaoran doesn't live here? My God… now I feel so nervous!_'

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Ryo looked at her now, still sitting on Syaoran's lap. "How babies made?"

_Silence…. _

'**_HOEEE!_**' Sakura blinked rapidly, trying to focus on Ryo – and not a certain damn sexy species of pure hot-blooded male with sheer blazing masculinity attached sitting on her turquoise sofas. '_That's Ryo's question!_' She began to blush also, hard. "Hoeee… ummm… well, you see… Daddy can explain to you!" Sakura looked at a now shocked bright red Syaoran.

"Me?" Syaoran said hoarsely, turning redder with a tint of pink in his hot cheeks. "But I… I – "

Both adults looked at each other feeling sex-crazed sparks fly across the room to each other. Sakura blinked even more, her sooty dark and long eye lashes crushing against her soft cheeks as Syaoran's amber eyes glazed over with blazing desire. '_I remember exactly how we made our children, Sakura…._' His 'eye-contact' message was seeping through to her like high boiling blood pressure!

"Mummy… Daddy…." Ryo broke the intense silence. He was now standing up on the sofa, looking at his stomach in discomfort. "Me hungry!" Ryu looked up at Ryo in amusement. "And sleepy!" Then Ryo folded his small arms in front of his small chest crossly.

Ryu only looked up, rubbing his amber – emerald eyes, saying. "I'm sleepy too…."

Smiling gracefully, Sakura broke Syaoran's piercing gaze and looked at Ryo. '_Thank God for something called hunger and exhaustion!_' She stretched out her arms. "Come on then, my busy bees." The twins slowly walked to her. "Lets go eat din dins, hai?"

"Hai…." The twins walked to their seats and a rosy Syaoran walked silently behind them. He picked up Ryu, who giggled cutely at his Father's face. '_Why is it all pink? Did he paint it?_' And then felt himself being placed on the seat next to his Daddy Syaoran.

"Ok, let's see… what do you think Mummy made?" Sakura laughed sweetly, making Syaoran looked up, astonished. '_So calm…_ _She is so beautiful…._'

"Hmmm…." Ryu frowned in concentration. "Pasta?"

"Close… but no, my little eagle." Sakura set the dinner down on the table, but cleverly covered it from sight.

"More rice and curries?" Ryo piped up, clapping his tiny hands together excitedly.

"Mmm…." Sakura shook her head slowly. "Sorry, my little bear."

"Mou, Okaa-san…." Ryu held his small dark head in his small hands. "Roasty Chicken?"

Again Sakura shook her head. "See if you can smell it."

The twins sniffed, making Syaoran's frown turn into a slight smile and Sakura chuckled quietly. But the fact was that she ignored Syaoran completely.

"Pizza!" Ryu shouted!

"No, milk!" Ryo cried out excitedly.

"Chocolate pudding!" Ryu said thoughtfully.

"Apple pie!" Ryo cried out again.

"Err… no, that's desserts boys." Sakura sweat dropped. Syaoran chuckled, then –

"How about spaghetti bolognaise?" Came his deep husky masculine voice from across the table.

"Yay!" The twins laughed loudly, and smiled happily. "Mummy cooks the best spaghetti bolognaisy!"

Sakura blushed a bit. '_Let's just desperately hope and pray to dear God, that they don't remember the prize I give for guessing correctly._' And luckily the twins didn't.

Dinner went smoothly after the little guessing game that the Kinomoto family does every night. Syaoran was again fascinated and delighted at how his twins developed such perfect manners and welcoming company. Yet, he also grew to love Sakura's wonderful cooking and desserts – not that he didn't love them already.

"Otou-san, do you like chocolate?" Ryu asked curiously as they dug into their chocolate melting pudding for desserts.

Syaoran smiled warmly. "Yes, I actually love chocolate." He ate a big spoon of melting pudding. "Mmm…." Syaoran closed his dazed eyes for a few seconds, savouring the chocolate taste in his hot mouth… his tongue soaked in melting chocolate…. "It is my favourite food in the whole world." He looked a quiet Sakura. "You are a very talented dessert maker, Sakura…."

'_Oh ho… don't you think that will cut with me._' Sakura smiled a fake smile. "That's not true."

"Demo, Mummy – you are!" Ryu let his teaspoon drop into his messy pudding bowl. "The best, Okaa-san!"

"I say that too!" Ryo linked his small arm with Sakura's, smiling.

"And I agree – one hundred percent." Syaoran smiled warmly at the three people surrounding him. His heart began to beat heavily. '_My God, how much I already love them!_' He sighed softly. '_Dinner back in Hong Kong was **never **like this…._'

Sakura frown slightly at what Syaoran said. '_One hundred percent, my lovely backside! He didn't trust me one hundred percent six years ago. So what's one hundred percent **now**?_'

"Can we go bed now?" Ryo asked, leaning against his Mother. Sakura had her arm around him.

"Err… sure, yes." Syaoran stood up and picked up a drowsy Ryu. "Let's get you little Pikachus cleaned up first though. How about a warm bath?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Is that alright?"

"Hai… it's been a long day." Sakura moved Ryo in her embrace. "Lets go, I'll clean up later."

The adults walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, towards the bathroom. Sakura and Syaoran quickly gave the twins a nice warm bath. But Syaoran was having some trouble because he has never done this before. The new experience was delightful to him and he really enjoyed himself. Even the twins enjoyed his company as all of them played with the boats, sponges, ducks, soapy bubbles and water.

Once the twins were wrapped in the softest green towels, the parents walked into the twin's bedroom. Moonlight splashed across the darken surfaces like rippling waters. Syaoran gasped softly and stared in awe at the bedroom, which looked so breathtaking. '_No wonder the twins love their bedroom… Sakura has put her heart and soul in it!_'

"Can you dress Ryu please?" Sakura whispered quietly, while pulling a vest on Ryo. Syaoran nodded silently, laid Ryu on the bed, and saw tiny five years old clothes next to him.

Gently Syaoran began to dress his beautiful baby. Carefully, he pulled each garment on the drowsy Ryu, smiling like a truly proud father. And then he made sure that the buttons were done up on Ryu's pyjama top and the pyjama bottoms were put on comfortable.

"Daddy, can you read us a story?" Ryu said sleepily. Ryo was on the brink of falling asleep himself.

"Hai…." Syaoran said warmly. Together, Sakura and Syaoran laid their sons on the bed, and placed the dark green thick duvet snugly around them. Then Sakura handed Syaoran a book, and slowly started to walk out.

Syaoran was just about to say something, but Sakura cut in first. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me." And was gone.

"Shit…." Syaoran cursed under his breath. Then he looked at his twins, their cute eyes shutting. '_Right, better start – or they won't even hear it._' He took in a huge breath and in a deep soothing, warm voice… he began to read 'The Three Little Pigs'. "Once upon a time, there were three little pigs… and they lived in their mother's house…."

Downstairs… Sakura was washing the dishes. She had an exhausting day and she felt absolutely shattered! Her mind and body were slowly drifting to sleep land.

After she left Syaoran to put the boys asleep, Sakura felt a huge relief flood her. '_He'll be going home – away soon…._' She sighed tiredly as she started to wipe the plates dry. '_And leave me in peace._' She closed her eyes sleepily.

"Sakura…." Came a gentle warm voice in front of her.

"Hmmm…." She acknowledged. '_I wonder who that is…._'

"We need to talk…." Came the voice again, with a slight firm tone to it.

"Hmmm…." She acknowledged again. '_That voice is…?_'

"Now." Came an authoritarian drawl.

"Hmmm… what?" Sakura's tired eyes snapped open to find Syaoran standing **_right_** in front of her! "You!" She stepped back and hit the kitchen lower cupboards. '_Ouch…!_'

Syaoran saw a needle of pain flash in Sakura's eyes as she stepped back. He stretched out his hand, but with one hard glare from her, let it fall to his side. "We need to talk." He repeated. "Now."

"Why the hell do I need to talk to you?" Sakura said with venom, inwardly hissing with pain. "As far as I'm concerned you can leave _now_." She walked passed him making no contact, and gave him a salute. "Bye."

"No." Syaoran said firmly standing his ground. "I want and need to talk to you." She gave him a disgusted look. "Now."

"I don't care of what you want and need, Li." Sakura threw back rudely. "What part of 'you can leave _now_' didn't you understand?"

"All of it." Syaoran said clearly, ignoring what she called him and then walked to sit down on a kitchen stool. His eyes showed hard determination. '_The deadly feline leaps out…._'

"Then you are very stupid." Sakura said dryly, walking out of the kitchen. "You can let yourself out. Good riddance for today."

"Oh, I think not." Syaoran ignored her last remark. "You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not."

Sakura couldn't even answer that and so gave him a very ugly and angry look. '_Leave me alone, you horrible bastard!_' She reached the stairs and was about to ascend, but flinched back instantly.

Syaoran had somehow came behind her, and without touching her at all – wedged himself in front of her and blocked the stairway! "Right, now we can talk."

The wall was behind her stiff aching back, and Sakura felt a blast of hatred hit her hard for the man who stood straight before her. "I've had it up to here – " Sakura made a gesture indicating her frustration. " – with you. And I want you to leave." She stood her ground. "**_Now_**."

"No." Came back an easy but cold answer.

Then suddenly, Syaoran 'un-wedged' himself and started to walk forward – to her!

'_Oh my God! What is he doing?_' Sakura jerked back move, then backed into the kitchen. Syaoran still moved forward, forcing sakura to retreat back even more. His powerful yet controlled strides were tearing Sakura apart. "Just – just go away!"

Syaoran stopped dead. He looked at the fragile angel putting the kitchen table between them. '_Is she frightened of me?_' He frowned. "I just want to thank you, Sakura…."

Sakura looked upset, lost and trouble – very trouble. She crossed her arms across her breasts and hugged herself, stepping near the double glass doors of the back garden.

"I don't wait you to be scared of me…." Syaoran stepped closer, and said with sharp concern.

"Then please just leave." Sakura's voice grew desperate. "You have had your day with the twins. And now you have said thank you." She looked at him. "There is no reason for you to stay any longer."

But Syaoran only shook his head, his frown deepen. "Look, I know today was far from pleasant for you… especially when Eriol and Tomoyo showed up – " He stopped having an instant chilling thought. "Do I do anything wrong with Ryu and Ryo?"

Her expression darkened. "I don't want to talk about the Hiiragizawas." Sakura shook her head slowly. "No. They had a great and happy first day with you."

Syaoran took the chance, raising his hands in a gesture of appeal. "So why can't we talk about it?"

"My God! What do you want?" Sakura angrily snapped at him. "My stamp of approval?" All the emotions she kept locked tight inside started to snap like tooth picks instead staying up like walls of titanium. She was screaming inside for him to just go away because any more time with him was simply unbearable.

Sakura had to put up with so many things for their twin's sake, pretending she was happy for them to have their Father, giving Syaoran freedom, space and time with his sons… while the whole time feeling that the safe haven she created from scratch was being terrorises and forced under agonizing attack.

Syaoran only stared at her with searching intensity, for her hostile stance had reason behind them. "Is it so hard to share to share our twins with me, Sakura?" Syaoran asked Sakura in a gentle soft tone that broke through all of her defences.

Sakura's hand shot out and gripped the back on the nearest chair. Tear were welling – tears of emotional exhaustion – and threatening to fall. Her throat closed up making it extremely difficult to speak, and so she choked. "You have won them over." She pushed out. "You've won." She swallowed hard. "Please… just go… now!"

Sakura swung round blindly as the tears blurred her vision. She quickly unlocked the glass doors to the back garden and ran out. Heavy rain instantly soaked her to the bone, and the strong bitter cold winds tore at her clothes.

Helplessly, Sakura ran to the dark cherry blossom trees that thrashed wildly with the see-through winds. Sakura hid behind the hugest and furthest tree away from her home. Feeling dreadfully cold and frightened, Sakura flattened her aching back against the tree, her arms stuck right by her sides. '_Dear, God…._'

Syaoran felt his heart drop out of his body as he saw Sakura run away from him. 'But I'm not getting to let her!' He forced his way out and shut the glass doors behind him. Instantly he was drenched and cold, but he was determined to find her. "Sakura!"

Someone was calling out her name… and Sakura felt a relief then a terror befall her. '_I'm not here.'_ Sakura thought desperately, clutching her hands shut and letting the rain and winds hurt her. '_I'm not here._'

"Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran searched the front bit of the back garden. "Shit!" He cursed. "I have to find her!" He said to the blowing wind. He ran further away from the house, looking frantically for any sighs – anything – of Sakura.

The night sky darkened even more if that was possible, and suddenly gigantic bolts of white-hot lightening flashed alive! A few seconds later a roar of thunder boomed across the sky!

"**_HOEEE!_**" Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream, and closed her eyes tightly. Her fists banged against the tree in a fright. Her beautiful face contacted into a face full of fear.

Syaoran's wet dark head snapped to the instant sharp scream he heard. He swung round to see a white skirt peeping out behind the furthest and biggest tree of the back garden. "Sakura!"

The ground was wet with mud, and Syaoran found it a bit difficult to run. But nevertheless he ran. '_Hold on, Sakura!_''

The dark tree looked threatening towards Syaoran as he neared it. But only one thing was on his mind, Sakura. He fought his way around the wide tree – to find his angel plastered against it. Her frozen hands clutched tightly, and her eyes glued shut. She was shivering. Badly.

Instantly, Syaoran went to her and pulled her – feeling her under his fingers for the first time in six whole _goddamn_ years! – into his strong embrace. He held her, held like he would never let go – again. '_Sakura… God, my Sakura!_''

Sakura was so shocked, but she felt it all! She felt Syaoran's presences before her again, felt his intense concern swiping at her body, felt him pull her roughly to him and straight into his string embrace.

She tried – tried so fucking hard – but finally the titanium tsunami gates to her painfully tears smashed open and Sakura let out a storm of hysterical weeping.

Syaoran felt and heard her… and so he immediately backed her up against the tree, shielding her from the horrid nightmarish weather. And forced her cold wet face into soft place between his strong neck and broad shoulder.

Sakura was reduced to a helpless state that wound her aching arms around Syaoran's huge broad torso and held him to her, tightly. His support, contact and intense strength was like the softest blanket of comfort to her.

It has been a long… long time since anyone held her, held her close to them showing they cared….

"**_Sakura…._**" Syaoran said emotionally in her ear. "I'm not trying to win our twins from you." He crushed her closer to him. "Please believe that." Syaoran squeezed her tight. "Please believe me."

"**_Syaoran_**…." She said in utter – love – abandonment.

Syaoran snapped his dark amber eyes to Sakura's face, she was staring back. Her darken emerald eyes held a look of innocence and vulnerability.

Sakura's beautiful face tilted up to his, her breath stopped, her hands clutched at his robustious broad back, her eyes closed, and –

Syaoran's mouth covered hers.

'_Oh, God…._' They both thought as their lips met and finally kissed….

Slowly their cold lips started to move against each other. Syaoran's hard lips pressed against her soft ones, and they both began to swell. Electricity so scorching hot erupted between them as Syaoran kissed harder and more passionately.

But, he had to stop before this burning kiss got out of control! Yet, his demanding urges got the better of him, and so Syaoran grinds his lips fiercely to hers. Leaving no mercy, no protest, no control or possession – Syaoran finally kissed the woman he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life….

The powerful chemistry between them flared rapidly throughout their arousing bodies. Sakura pushed herself to him more forcefully, her tender breasts squashed snugly against his rock hard chest. She threaded her cold fingers through his wet dark hair, and pulled his face closer to hers.

They both let out a well longed for moan…. Syaoran eagerly begged to enter her mouth, sliding his hot tongue across her top lip and nibbling at her swollen bottom lip. And they both shuddered.

Shyly, Sakura opened her heated sexy lips a little feeling overwhelmed with blazing desire and passion. The complex chemistry between them was indescribable! So _intense_ that it could go on forever. So _hot_ that it burnt out the Sun's heat. So _passionate_ that Romeo and Juliet were nothing. So _right_ that Syaoran and Sakura felt nothing apart from each other….

Tongues danced an erotic tango with one another, Syaoran groaned as Sakura moaned, both lost in the world of desire, passion and bliss. Syaoran wanted to taste all of her, his tongue licked every inch of her sweet mouth… tasting chocolate… and Syaoran felt himself starting to harden.

Both were running out of breath, but didn't care. They both needed this, needed comfort, needed each other – even if they didn't know it. Red in the face, fully heated up despite the weather and aroused like hell – they tore apart.

Sakura slammed back into the tree as she gasped in pain, air and bliss.

Syaoran staggered backwards, nearly losing his balance as he panted for air.

They stared at each other, seeing the heat and redness of their cheeks, seeing the swollenness of their throbbing lips, and seeing the sighs of passionate desire in each other's darken eyes and aroused bodies.

When the two finally catch their breath, Syaoran got is brain to start working and realised with astonishment an awe that they were kissing – passionately – in a rainy thunderstorm. '_Dear God…._'

Silently, Syaoran held out one strong and wet hand out towards Sakura. She stared at him intently, and then with some hesitation took his hand firmly. Closing around Sakura's small frozen hand, Syaoran pulled her to him, tucked her into him big embrace again, and started walking quickly towards the house.

The double glass doors flew open next as Syaoran pulled Sakura inside with him, and turned to lock the doors. Sakura had her back to him, and was leaning against the kitchen table, breathing tiredly.

Sighing with relief of being out of the rainy thunderstorm, Syaoran turned around seeing Sakura shivering like crazy. "Sakura…." He whispered gently as he stepped behind her and turned her to face him.

Sakura instantly threw herself into his arms, crying hard again. Her heart hurt and she felt the whole world collapse on her petite shoulders. "Take me to bed…." She said desperately. "Please…."

Syaoran looked into her eyes full of exhaustion, stained with emotionally tears. He strongly scooped her off her feet and carried her upstairs….

Sakura instantly melted in Syaoran's powerful arms…that held her so tightly and comfortably to his big masculine body. She gently wounded her cold arms around his neck, and rested her heavy head on his broad shoulder, and finally closing her eyes in sheer exhaustion….

'_I need to check on her and our twins…._' Syaoran thought warmly as he mounted the stairs. '_She weighs like a feather!_' He opened a bedroom door and walked in shutting the door behind him with his foot. Only then did Syaoran let out a sigh of exhaustion. '_Damn… what a hectic Sunday it's been…._'

* * *

**Whoa… ;D**

**I wrote SEVENTEEN pages! "WOW, NE?" My goodness! I'm so, very proud :D XD XP**

**Well, as you – my lovely charming readers – know by now… it is my 17th birthday! "YAY!" And so, I'm going to demand for more reviews! I won't update if I don't get a handful! Ok :S**

**But I think that's it alright, because it is my 'Special Day' today on the 18th of May! XD SO GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! 'Smiles cheekily'**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;D**

**P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE AGAIN! Where in the world would I be without you all? Hmmm… :D xx**

**Ja ne! x**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD XP :D ;D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Week Without You

**Konichiwa :)**

**I'm SO SORRY I took SO LONG! GOMEN NA SAI! 'Cries'**

'**Dries Tears' Chapter 10 is right down there for you to read!**

**"..." Speaking **

'…' _**Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)**_

**BOLD is notes, letters, movies, TV, radio, etc….**

**&----------------------------------------------------------&_ Flashbacks (Watch out for these from now on! They are in all Italics! And they are in first person "speech" depending whose 'flashback' it is!)_**

**Special Thanks to: **

**dreamteam, bAbYgUrL08, dragonpride0, AnnitaChibaKou, kianvelez, VcChick, Tammy, Winniekins, white wolfox, dancingwindforever, actionbastard, rika411, Smiley, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, Noir Rose, KawaiiQuerida-chan, Hikari Blaze, magicianprincess, Black Star Dragon Girl, miz-annonymouz04, Sakuralover, insanity-ward, Miya Miho, Ravaja, MewMewPower, KariCakes, Yum YumXP, Temptress-Kitten 17, lil wolf syaoran 23, anjuliet, Jenice, Sparkly Faerie, nops, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, Maddyrocks, bleh or TooShine, Wicked-Princess and Sakura.S.:D **

**Thank you so much everyone! THANK YOU… again and again and again! Your support has been the best, and I'm truly grateful and happy:D (Especially when I need it now… 'sighs sadly' T.T)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. '_Screams in frustration!_' I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! '_Screams with joy!_' ;D **

**Now, this is all for you, my _lovely _readers! Enjoy the chappie! xx **

**

* * *

**

**The Other Man **

Chapter 10

A ray of warm sunlight sparkled along the corners of the windows…lighting up the pink room that belong to a sleeping beauty….

Her soft creamy eyelids were closed snugly, two curled up feminine hands rested by either side of her golden auburn brown flowing haired head. A gentle pout played at her full red rosy lips. And an easy silently sound of deep breathing was vibrating across the quiet room lazily.

Monday morning had finally arrived, and what emerged with it was a new day. Everything was being lit up by sunlight and soon, Sakura felt a warm gaze of light rock her awake.

"Mou… five more minutes, Okaa-san…." She whined sleepily.

"Kaijuu! Wake up! My poor nephews need you!" Came Touya's male voice from the glowing light. '_I'm Sakura's alarm clock now, even though she doesn't know it!'_

"Sakura is not a MONSTER!" Sakura bolted up right and glared around the room… only to see… no one. '_Onii-chan…? Where are – where did you go?_' Feeling lonely, tears pricking at her emerald eyes, and Sakura felt a horrible ache in her heart. '_He's gone. They all are gone…._'

When in a blinding moment, sunlight burst from the curtains glowing a brilliant gold that made Sakura gasped in surprised. She continued to look at the sunlight that glowed very brightly, highlighting her and her room. And it was as if that sudden blast of light was hugging her, comforting her.

Sakura smiled sweetly. '_I'm not alone…. Thank you, Okaa-san…._'

"Okaa-san! Wake up! Ryo is feeling sicky!" Ryu boomed through Sakura's door.

"Hoeee?" Sakura looked at the door curiously. "Oh no! His medication!" Sakura threw her covers onto the floor and zoomed out of her room, only to see that she wasn't wearing the clothes she wore yesterday night… but a white vest and a pair of pyjama shorts! '_Oh my God!_' She looked at the mirror, horrified. '_Where – where are my clothes?_' She blushed deep red.

But then Sakura started to remember last night… and a certain very passionate moment outside in the thunderstorm that made her blush to the reddest, crimson rose, and took her breath away! '_Dear Lord, no! I –_ '

"Hoeee! Okaa-san! Ryo needs you!" Ryu banged on the door loudly.

"Hai, I'm sorry! I'm coming!" Sakura flushed that last thought out of her mind, still blushing like an idiot, and raced out. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom!" Ryu sprinted to the bathroom. "Come, Okaa-san!"

"Yes, let me get the medication – go and help him!" Sakura rushed downstairs to the kitchen cupboards, noticing a note on the kitchen table with her name boldly written on it. Ignoring it for the moment, she threw open the upper cupboards, grabbed a bottle of Ryo's medication, a teaspoon and raced back upstairs to the bathroom. '_Damn that bloody flu that's going around. It makes Ryo throw up everything!_' **(A/N: Nothing _serious,_ darlings!)**

"Mummy…." Ryo sobbed as he sat in front of the toilet and looked horrible. His nose was runny, his gorgeous amber eyes were soaked with heavy tears, his small hands were clutched on his small lap, and his whole body was shivering with sick coldness.

"Oh my little bear… I'm so sorry…." Sakura hurried to him, lifting him up as she sat down, and held him to her warm body. She nearly burst into tears. Rubbing his small back, she smiled in a kind motherly way, and kissed his wet cheeks. "Everything will be ok… I got your medicine that the doctor gave me, remember?"

"Mmm… I feel tired and sick, Mummy…." Ryo said, sniffing with a frown on his baby face.

"Ok… we won't go school this morning…. Maybe at lunchtime or the afternoon, yes?" Sakura smiled softly, and asked Ryu to soak a tiny green towel with lukewarm water.

Ryu did as he was told and a second later, Sakura was wiping Ryo's cute face down, and then she was washing his tiny white teeth, pink mouth and small creamy hands. While doing all that though, Sakura was murmuring kind words to him…. " – and my Ryo is a strong boy. He is so big and so brave. And I love you very, very much…."

Ryo smiled weakly at his mother, feeling her warmth, and love. "Arigatou, Okaa-san…." He said in cute Japanese, making Sakura smile proudly at him.

"Your welcome, my little bear." Sakura hugged him close and pulled Ryu to her as well. "You both are my babies, ne?"

"Hai!" They both answered back.

"Right, Ryu can you pass me Ryo's medicine?" She stretched out her hand and Ryu gave it to her, looking very concerned at his brother. '_Is he going to be ok?_'

Sakura then opened the bottle and poured some orange thick liquid into the teaspoon. "Ryo, open wide…." But, Ryo shook his head and hid his face in Sakura's neck, shaking.

'_He hates it…._' Sakura sighed, and pulled her shaking baby closer. "Hmmm…." She had an idea. "Oh, look! Ryo, here comes the Choo – Choo Train!" Ryo turned his head a bit. "Choo – choo, choo – choo, choo – choo… here comes the Choo – Choo Train…." Sakura sung in a beautiful light and soft voice. "Mr Choo – Choo Train wants to help you get better. He wants to see a happy Ryo. So open wide and swallow in a big – "

"Gulp!" Ryu ended happily, walking up to Ryo and placed a small hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mr Choo – Choo Train wants to help you, Ryo…."

"Onii-chan, it horrible!" Ryo said sadly.

"But it will make you better!" Ryu said firmly. "And I want you to be better, Ryo." Ryu squeezed Ryo's shoulder. "I don't like seeing you ill. It upsets Mummy and me and Daddy."

"Daddy?" Ryo said curiously. "Where is Daddy?"

'_Oh, God… Daddy…._' Sakura groaned inwardly. '_How could I forget Daddy? But hey, wait… here's another idea…._' She grinned secretly. "If you take your medicine… I'll tell you where Daddy is…."

"Really, Mummy?" Ryo said hopefully.

'_Ouch, that hurt…._' Sakura kept on a happy face. "Hai, I promise."

"Mmm, me pinch my nosey now." Ryo did what he said and opened his mouth wide. Sakura gently placed the teaspoon in his mouth and Ryo swallowed the medicine down. He looked disgusted. "It horrible!" He cried with fresh tears started to spill.

"Oh, la la…." Sakura pulled Ryo into her embrace and rocked him slowly. "Shhh… go to sleep, my little bear. You will get better with some rest."

"But Daddy?" Ryo said quietly.

'_Oh yes, him…._' Sakura thought feeling a bit guilty. "He is at work… but he will come back this Sunday that's coming up."

"Good… Otou-san is nice, Mummy…." Ryo fell asleep in his mother's very warm embrace and rested his head snugly on her comfortable shoulder.

"Is he asleep, Ryu?" Sakura heard no reply. "Ryu?" She looked down to see her little eagle fast asleep on her lap. His little thumb tucked into his cute mouth, and his cute face set in relaxation.

"Mou…." Sakura pouted, looking hopelessly at her children. "Boys."

Slowly lifting Ryu up into her embrace as well, Sakura got up. '_Oh dear, they are getting heavy…._' She sweat dropped, and started walking steadily. She went into the twin's bedroom and placed them both gently on to the bed.

Next, a warmed up green blanket folded cosily around the twins. Ryu was sucking his thumb and had his other hand twirling with his dark soft locks. While Ryo hugged his sore stomach, sniffed and breathed deeply.

Sakura smiled in content at her boys. '_Sweet dreams, my beautiful babies…._' Then she creeped out of the boys room and silently closed the door. Then walking to her own bedroom, Sakura sighed tiredly. She picked up a walky-talky, which was connected to the twin's bedroom and marched downstairs.

The living room hid itself in semi – darkness, as the light was trying to break in. Sakura laughed quietly to herself. '_Mou, Okaa-san… one minute, one minute._' Then walking to the long green curtains, Sakura pushed them apart and let the sunshine flow in. Waves of light danced around, illuminating everywhere.

"Beautiful…." Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine. '_Hmm…?_'

The note Sakura saw earlier stared at her from the kitchen table, which she saw through the sliding doors. Sakura curiously started to walk into the kitchen. '_Well, they do say curiosity killed the cat._' She looked down at the note bearing her name in bold handwriting. '_But I'm no cat._'

Slowly, Sakura reached for the paper, which gleamed bright in the sunlight. Her soft fingers closed around it and she felt a sudden jolt go up her arm, she shivered. '_What in God's name?_'

Unfolding the note, Sakura's emerald jewelled eyes flew wide open. '_Its from –_ '

_**Sakura,**_

_**Sorry, this is just a quick note.**_

**_I know we haven't had time to talk…._**

_**Next Sunday, we'll see if we can get some time alone… to talk. There are so many things I want to say to you….**_

_**But, I know we can work this out… and that kiss… yesterday in that thunderstorm… proved that... **_

_**I'm really glad you called me, 'Syaoran'. It felt so great and so right….**_

_**And I want to be with you, Sakura… and I already fell in love with our twins... **_

_**I hope we can talk soon….**_

_**P.S. I know this is hard… but Tomoyo asked me to give you her mobile number. (It's on the back of this note.)**_

_**She is begging you to call her, or at least get into contact with her. She (and Eriol) wants to talk to you too…. So please give them a chance?**_

_**I'll leave it here, and I'll call you later….**_

_**I just want you to know that… we're good together, Sakura… **_

_**Love, Syaoran **_

Sakura stared at the note in completely shock, turning pale and rigid. '_So, I really saw Tomoyo and Eriol yesterday!_' She closed her eyes. '_And they are married!_' Sakura felt her heavy pulse quicken. '_And Syaoran and I did **kiss** in the thunderstorm!_' She took a little peek in the direction of the garden, memories flying back. '_And then he carried me upstairs… into my room, then – then –_ '

Sakura looked down and stared at what she wearing. '_**HOEEE!** He changed my clothes! And he must have seen everything!_' Banging her head onto the surface of the table, her cheeks hot and burning red… Sakura forced her tears and pain to stay put – in her heart.

Humiliation flooded into her system. '_I will not cry! I cried all night on him and my God!_' Sakura looked at herself in the kitchen mirror in disgust. '_How weak can I get?_' Then she was looking at the note with venom. '_I hate him with every fibre of my being._'

Sakura closed her eyes and made a promise. '_I will never be that weak again….' _She shook her head slowly, deadly._ 'Never again._'

But as she looked at the note again, she remembered a bit of the contents of it… something about Tomoyo…. '_Her mobile number?_' Sakura looked at the back and yes, there it was. Sakura blinked a good three times, and angrily sighed. Then walking to the bin, she tossed the note into it and dusted her hands. '_Good, that will do it._' Sakura smiled bitterly. '_I hate them all. I won't let them dictate my life and just walk in that easily. I will permanently get them out of my life._'

But there was one thing that kept on nagging at her mind…. '_Our first kiss in six long years…._' Sakura groaned and plopped her heavy head into her weak arms. '_That horrible, disgusting, gross, sickening – wonderful, passionate, fantastic, desirable, fun, excitement and sizzling hot kiss!_' She shook her head vigorously in denial. '_I hated it! How dare he kiss me! How dare he –_ '

However, Sakura banged her fists to the table in angry annoyance. '_Stop kidding yourself, Kinomoto. You loved that kiss and you kissed back in equal eagerness!_' She scolded at herself harshly. '_And you begged him to take you to bed._' Sakura wanted to kill herself for being so weak, '_yuk and needy._'

The feelings of regret and dread overwhelmed Sakura that she started to drift off to an uneasy sleep…. '_I'm worry about the Hiiragizawas later…. I have to worry about my twins, and Syaoran first… but I get a feeling that I'm missing someone…._'

And if karma was true, and guessing it is true now… the sound of a mobile blurred out into the quiet air.

"Hoe!" Sakura gave a start, and looked around. Her tired eyes then rested on her pink mobile, vibrating and ringing near Nadeshiko's picture. Lifting herself up, Sakura walked to the cupboard and picked up her mobile, then went back to the seat, sat down and click the 'Accept' button.

"Ohayo, Kinomo – " Sakura said clearly, wondering whom on earth would call her now?

"Hey, babe…." Came the slurred voice of Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi?" Sakura blinked rapidly, realising that it was him she was forgetting, and – '_Oh my God! I cheated on Kiyoshi – but kissing Syaoran!_' Sakura felt tears rush to her eyes and her throat clogged up. '_How could – how could I?_'

"Yes, it is I…." Kiyoshi shifted his mobile to his other ear, to block out the 'rustling' in the background. "I'm your knight in shining armour that will come to rescue you this Wednesday night."

Too upset and devastated that she cheated on her boyfriend, Sakura said nothing.

"Umm, Sakura?" Kiyoshi voiced curiously. "Are you there?"

"Err…." Sakura squeaked, getting her scattered wits about her. "Yes, I'm here." She swallowed hard.

"Great, so I'll see you at the _Niiro Kusabana **(Red Flower)**_ Restaurant at nine pm. We can talk then, bye." Kiyoshi rushed out and then immediately cut the line.

"Matte, Kiyoshi!" Sakura forced out, and then stared at her mobile. '_He is doing that a lot lately._' Sadly, Sakura placed her mobile in her pyjama shorts pocket and walked to the kitchen sink. '_I cheated on him…._'

'_But… he wants to meet me at the Niiro Kusabana Restaurant on Wednesday at nine pm… to talk…?_' Sakura suddenly went pale. '_Is he going to break up with me?_' Though on the contrary, she felt a rush of relief surged at her, which left her utterly confused and dizzy. '_My God, what's wrong with me?_'

Sakura was just about to turn the taps on, when –

"Hoeee!" Sakura screamed, grabbing her perfect cute bottom – then she sweat dropped. '_Hoe… it's just my stupid mobile._' Giggling embarrassingly at herself, lifted her mobile out of her pockets, and clicked the 'Accept' button again.

"Hello… Sakura speaking…." Sakura said timidly, feeling the sweat suddenly erupt on her forehead.

"Hello… Syaoran replying…." Came a deep husky masculine reply, with a slight rough tone to it.

"You!" Sakura immediately went on attack mode. "How dare you kiss me the other night! How dare you call me now! How dare you – "

Syaoran pulled his black shiny mobile away from his already aching ear. '_I should have known that was coming… damn…._' He sighed quietly. '_She regrets it, and just when I thought we were getting somewhere…._' He put his mobile back to his 'ache-free' ear. '_But no, back to square one for you, Syaoran._'

" – and you expect me to allow you back in my life like nothing ever happened?" Sakura spat angrily.

"Yes." Came back a quiet reply. '_NO! YOU BAKA! NO!_' Syaoran blinked. '_What the fuck did I just say?_'

"_Yes_…?" Came Sakura's shocked whisper.

"Huh? No! Wait! No, I – " Syaoran responded in a panic. '_Why the fuck did I just say 'yes'?_'

"I hate you, Li!" Sakura cut the call, turned her mobile off, and then stuffed it back into her pyjama shorts pocket, scowling. '_I can't believe him._'

On the other side of Tomoeda, Syaoran was closing his mobile dejectedly. '_I hate myself so much right now._'

"She hates us even more, doesn't she?" Tomoyo said sadly, looking upset with one of her hands clasped in Eriol's.

They all were sitting in the Li Empire Company in Syaoran's side apartment to his office. Syaoran had his head resting back on his sofa, while Tomoyo and Eriol sat opposite him looking at him intently. Things were not going according to their 'plan'.

Syaoran sighed. "Yes, she does." He looked at his best friends square in the eyes. "She hates _me_ more though because I kissed her yesterday."

_Silence…._

"How in God's name did you do that?" Eriol asked a now blushing Syaoran. "And you look cute when you blush, my 'Cute Little Cousin'.

"Shut it, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran snapped and closed his eyes, throwing his head back to rest on the sofa again. "The thunderstorm that's how."

"Oh?" Tomoyo looked puzzled then frowned in realisation. "She is terrified of thunderstorms… God, why didn't I remember?"

"Its not your fault…." Syaoran murmured quietly.

"Well, that explains some things… but what did Sakura said before she cut the phone on you?"

Syaoran grimaced. "I hate you, Li." His fists clutched a bit.

"Oh, my…." Tomoyo looked at Eriol then back at Syaoran. "I think we should go…."

"What?" Syaoran looked up again. "What do you mean?"

"I think what Tomoyo meant was that we should go back to Hong Kong for a while…." Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who gave a small nod. "Aunt Yelan wants our presence back at the Hong Kong Li Empire Company."

"Damnmit, when?" Syaoran said outstandingly.

"Tomorrow." Tomoyo looked at the ground, unsmiling.

Syaoran furiously stood up and started pacing the floor. '_Why the hell does Mother want Eriol and Tomoyo over there?_' He frowned deeply. '_She is up to something…._'

"No, don't go." Syaoran spoke firmly.

"But Syaoran…." Tomoyo walked up to him and touched Syaoran's strong forearm. "You know what aunt Yelan is like… please… we won't be gone for long."

"Look – " Syaoran started but never got to finish.

"Syaoran." Eriol was standing up now. "We have caused enough damage to what you have already built up with Sakura… now look its worse!" Eriol looked a bit scary. "We need to give Sakura some time and space… she has seen and she knows we are here… let her come to terms with it…."

"I agree with Eriol." Tomoyo spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Syaoran… but this is one thing with Sakura you need to fight on your own…."

Syaoran looked even more dejectedly. '_Just bloody fantastic!_'

"Look, Tomoyo and me need to find a different way to approach Sakura…." Eriol spoke as he crossed his arms over his blue silk covered torso. "The way she saw us was not good... and gave us all a shock."

"So – " Tomoyo carried on. "We need to rethink our approach and 'plan'." Then sighing Tomoyo sat down. "I _hate_ this…."

Syaoran had a hard time taking all this in. He was standing at his huge office windows, with his strong muscled arms crossed over his broad muscular cream stain covered chest, frowning. '_I'll have to let them go… Mother is still in power with the Elders, and who knows what they could do…._'

So, he turned around and looked at his friends with a sad look. "Alright, go… but – " Syaoran hesitated. " – be careful."

Tomoyo and Eriol only nodded, and smiled gently. "We'll be alright. Don't worry, ok? And – " Tomoyo looked at Eriol smirking, and said cheekily. "I have my old blue sock with me, ne?"

"Tomoyo!" Eriol said in mock-hurt.

Syaoran smiled warmly at this. '_They love each other so much…._' He sighed. '_I need to get Sakura back…._' "Hai, you do Tomoyo. But… just do be careful – both of you."

"Hai, we will." Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Well, I think we should go… Eriol and me need to pack, ne? And we have to check out what's happening in the Hong Kong Li Empire Company…."

"And work out the next 'plan' with Sakura." Eriol added. "And you Mr Li – " Eriol looked at Syaoran. "You need to get back on the phone, and win her over."

"I don't know how…." Syaoran whined, throwing himself on his coach and placed a tensed arm over his gorgeous amber eyes.

"But I do…." Tomoyo spoke evilly, and smiled not so innocently. "_I do_…."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, then at Eriol… and groaned. '_Oh shit…._'

Back to the Kinomoto residence… by now it was… lets say… in mayhem?

"OKAA-SAN!" Ryo shouted as he called from the toilet. "Me finished!"

"Coming, coming!" Sakura called from downstairs as she placed Ryu on the kitchen chair. "I'll be one minute, ok?"

"Yes." Ryu smiled as he sat quietly.

The kitchen looked lovely this late morning. Sunlight was shining from every window and Ryu felt himself relax in the chair.

But, just as he was going to stand up, he saw and heard his Mother's mobile phone ringing softly and vibrating next to his Grandmother's photo. And so curiously, Ryu walked up to it and picked it up….

"Hello?" Ryu said clearly into the mobile.

"Ryu? Is that you?" Came a deep masculine voice, which Ryu instantly recognised.

"Daddy!" Ryu cried out with happiness.

"Yes, its me. Good morning, how are you today, Ryu?" Syaoran said with eager delight. '_I can't believe my luck!_'

"I'm happy you called Otou-san, and I'm ok." Ryu replied cheerfully.

And yes, the little five year old then continued to tell his father _everything_ that happened this morning. " – but Mummy gave Ryo the doctor medicine and now he is all better! Then Ryo and me went to sleep and when we woke up, Mother gave us nice breakfast and told us that we are having dinner with ugly man Mr Arai on Wednesday night."

Ryu stopped for a second, while Syaoran could _barely_ breathe! '_What the **fuck**?_' But Ryu carried on. "But don't tell Okaa-san I said Mr Arai is ugly man because she will tell me off." Syaoran started to laugh madly to himself. "And now we might go to school, because Mummy said Ryo is much better now."

Syaoran listened to the whole of Ryu's one-sided conversation without a single trace of annoyance or regret. He was actually really intrigued in what his little first son wanted say. And well, he had just provided a great piece of valuable information, which Syaoran vowed to use to his best interests and advantage along with Tomoyo's devious plan….

"Well, what a morning you had today Ryu, ne?" Syaoran said kindly. "My morning was simpler than that, sport. I just woke up, had breakfast and went to work. Simple, yes?"

"Hai, Otou-san! And oh look; Okaa-san is coming downstairs with Ryo. I'll pass you to Mummy, ok? Bye!"

"Err… Bye, Ryu…." Syaoran hesitated, but –

"Hello?" Sakura's voice filled Syaoran's ear.

"Hello again, Sakura…." Syaoran said softly.

"You! Again, I – " Sakura stopped in a breath. "Oh, hello again…." Her voice went lovely now.

The twins looked at their mother curiously. Ryu seemed puzzled. '_Is she mad at Otou-san?_'

"I just wanted to ask you how Ryo's doing?" Syaoran said gently, feeling Sakura's discomfort.

'_How does he know?_' Sakura thought confusedly. '_Oh, I did say something about his medication last night._' She totally missed the whole conversation between Ryu and Syaoran. So she would never know what Syaoran knew now. "He is fine. The medication I gave him was from the doctor, but he is doing fine now." Sakura spoke calmly. '_I will personally delete my number form his mobile if – no – when I get the chance._'

"That's great!" Syaoran said enthusiastically. "Are you going to school? Since looking at the time…." He said carefully, being careful not to reveal anything he now knew about her week.

"Ummm… I'm not sure… we might be… depending on how Ryo's feeling. But I think not… he still looks a bit pale." Sakura said quietly, while looking at their second son sitting on the sofas.

"I wish I was there to help…." Syaoran said even more quietly, but Sakura caught each word. "But yes, don't go to school… well, not until Ryo looks better, please?" Sakura heard a note of anxiety hit Syaoran's voice.

'_What is he implying that I don't know how to take care of my own children?_' Sakura thought heatedly.

"And no, I know you have taken care of our children perfectly." Syaoran said suddenly, scaring Sakura a little. '_Did he just read my mind?_'

"Anyway, I was just calling to try and speak with you. But it looks like that won't happen any time soon, right?" Syaoran asked in knowing.

"Never, and you got that right." Sakura said firmly.

"Just as I thought." Syaoran said in a business tone. "Right then, I will call you later, maybe tonight or tomorrow morning. Take care." And cut the line.

Sakura stared at her mobile with a bitter sadness, which she could not explain. '_I know something is definitely wrong with me._'

"Okaa-san? Are we going school?" Ryo said tiredly. "I still feel sicky."

Sakura sat down next to her little bear. "No, no… we are not…."

"Great, can Ryo and me watch Pokémon then?" Ryu asked hopefully.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Ok, but not for too long since Ryo is ill." She stood up. "I need to phone the school and tell them we are not coming today, maybe tomorrow… and do some chores…." Sakura sighed tiredly. "Tell me when you little Pikachus are hungry, ok?" She smiled.

"Hey, Okaa-san! You used Daddy's name for us!" Ryu started laughing cutely along with Ryo, who looked happy.

'_Oh no, I didn't - did I?_' Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Err… I'll be in the kitchen, boys." And she left the living room, walking to the kitchen fast.

The day passed by as swiftly and contently as Sakura would have wanted it. Syaoran never called again that day… which left Sakura in a worried state… feeling confused and annoyed. '_Why should I care if he calls or not?_'

The Kinomotos had dinner and about half an hour later, Sakura gave the twins a small warm bath. The twins said they missed their Father, and Sakura couldn't help but agree with them. '_Syaoran did help me a lot yesterday, while bathing them… and the look on his face…._'She then frowned at her line of thinking. '_Stop it, Kinomoto!_''

After Sakura put the twins to bed, dropped a kiss on their foreheads and she went downstairs – she started to clean up. About another half an hour, Sakura plopped herself down and switched on the TV. '_I'm bored…._'

Flicking through the channels tiredly, Sakura wasn't really focusing until she saw and heard –

"**No! Get away from me!" A young maiden shouted in the movie. "I hate you!" **

**The young man stepped closer to her… his eyes looking intently at her. When, suddenly a stroke of thunder erupted through the night – and sent the young maid straight into his arms!**

Sakura jumped, then looked sheepishly at herself. '_Dumb thunder!_'

"**Don't worry… I'm here." The handsome man soothed.**

"**But I hate you…." The young maiden sobbed. **

"**But I love you…." The young man lifted her chin, looked into her eyes and pressed his lips against hers in the thunderous storm. **

And instantly Sakura sat bolt upright, blinked at her flashbacks and gasped.

**&----------------------------------------------------------&**

"_**Sakura**… I'm not trying to win our twins from you…. Please believe that." He took a moment. "Please believe me."_

_He was holding me close… really close… no one has ever held me that close in such a long time…._

"_**Syaoran**…." I spoke in abandonment. _

_I titled my face up to his, my breath stopped, my hands clutched at his broad muscled back, I closed my eyes, and – _

_His lips found mine… and… he kissed me…._

'_Oh, God….' I thought as he finally kissed me in six long lonely years. _

_I forgot about everything… even the thunderstorm – _

_And we started to kiss like never before…._

**&----------------------------------------------------------&**

Sakura blushed a heavy red and closed her eyes at the heated thoughts. She sighed in defeat and sunk down on the sofa… moaning softly. '_Syaoran…._'

"**Ahh!" The TV let out a scream!**

Sakura instantly sat bolt up right again. And indeed she saw the movie blazing into a very heated scene….

**The two love bird where inside a hut, where the thunderous boomed outside….**

**The young man was on top of his love… naked, but their bottom half was covered with the thin covers on a wooden bed as they started to make love….**

"**Oh!" The young maiden cried, throwing her head back and grabbed her man by the shoulders. "Kenji…." She moaned in bliss. **

**The handsome man was moving on top of her, groaning her name and kissed her hard. "Rai…."**

Sakura stared at the screen, blushing so badly. '_Oh my God…!_'

The images on the screen looked so pleasurable and hot, that Sakura could not help but imagine that it was happening to her… but with Syaoran on top…. '_Oh, Syaoran! I… love – _' She blushed red, and moaned inwardly.

When, the sound of a mobile started ringing across the whole room.

"Hoe!" Sakura fell on the ground, the mobile fell too and suddenly –

"**Ah!" Rai cried. "More… faster, harder… please… ah, oh…." **

"**Oh…." Kenji moaned back deeply, hugging his woman to him while he thrusting his body into hers.**

'_WHAT THE FUCK?_' Syaoran, who was the one calling immediately, _froze_. "**_SA – SAKURA?_**"

"Ha – hai!" Sakura stuttered, blushing with heat and embarrassment, grabbed the mobile in her awkward position in the floor. "I – "

"**I want more…." Rai demanded in loud moans as she shuddered in her love's arms. "Please…."**

"**Yes… darling… oh, yes…." Kenji groaned back, as he complied with Rai's urgent wishes.**

"WHO THE **_HELL_** IS WITH YOU?" Syaoran bellowed into his mobile.

"_HOEEE!_" Sakura screamed. "It's not _ME_! It's on Channel Five, check if you don't believe me!"

"Aright, I will!" Syaoran growled angrily, before he marched to his grand TV, and switched it on the Channel Five, and –

"**Oh, oh!" Rai moaned, rocking her body to his lover's. "Kenji!"**

"**Ah…." Kenji threw his head back, and moved his body into a fast rhythm. **

**O.O …**

"Sakura, are you watching a _porn_ movie?" Syaoran's darken amber eyes were glued to his huge TV screen, displaying the sexual scene to its fullest, and sneakily Syaoran turned up the volume….

Sakura gathered herself off the floor and immediately switched off the TV, huffing angrily. "No, Li." She spat furiously. "I just switched on that channel by accident, then my mobile rang, and I fell on the floor while trying to answer your stupid call and switch off the TV." Sakura sat down on her sofa. "So now do you believe me?" She spanned.

Syaoran's horny smile turned into a frown. "_Sakura…._"

"**Mmm…!" Rai gasped in delight, and wrapped her legs around Kenji's waist. This made the covers fall off the couple… for all to see….**

Syaoran' eyes were hanging out of his head when he saw that, but was brought back to reality, when –

"_LI!_" Sakura hollered down the line. "Switch off that damn thing!"

"Err… I can't find the remote…." Syaoran said sheepishly, distractedly.

"You bastard! I can't believe you!" Sakura hissed back, and abruptly cut the line.

"Huh? No! Wait! I just did – " Syaoran looked at his mobile, hearing the dead line and he deepened his frown. Then using little strength he tossed his mobile on to his bed from the living room! '_I can't get anything right with her!_'

He threw himself on the sofa, but then heard the movie playing again. '_Did I land on the remote?_' He groaned inwardly. '_No, not now… not sex now…._'

"**Kenji!" Rai screamed in pleasurable moans and screams, as he forced his way in and out while holding both of her hands above of her head. "My, God! Please stop!"**

"**I can't…." Kenji cried out in sexual agony. "Take me in one more time, darling… just one more… ah…."**

**And with one big dramatic thrust…. "OH, YES! KENJI!" Ria screamed while he released. **

"**OH! RIA!" Kenji shouted back, his body stopping its rhythm and he collapsed on top of her. **

**Both of them breathed deeply and panted quietly, regaining their breath.**

"**I love you, Ria…." Kenji hugged Ria close and tenderly kissed her lips. **

"**I love you too, Kenji…." Ria whispered back before slipping off to sleep, and – **

Syaoran switched off the TV feeling overwhelmed with sexual frustration and envy. '_I can't believe I'm jealous of a fucking actor! Who wasn't actually fucking her at all! Fucking wanker!_'

He cursed colourfully like no tomorrow all the way to the bathroom and switched on the shower. Syaoran put it on full blast cold! '_This should sooth me… ah, and help with the plan…._' Smiling to himself in a sort of idiotic way, Syaoran began to get ready for a shower then bed.

Back at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura had trouble going to sleep as Syaoran did… she was tossing and turning… feeling sexual frustrated and unsatisfied. '_I hate this… bloody porn movie!_'

And after about an hour of being uncomfortable and drained for that day… Sakura and across town Syaoran fell into an uneasy sleep….

Tuesday morning presented itself in the next few hours and yet again, Sakura was woken up by –

"_KAIJUU!_ Its seven am!" Touya shouted from the usual glowing sunlight, which broke the murky grey cloud cover today.

"SAKURA is NOT a _MONSTER!_" The whole house shook from top to bottom as Sakura opened that cute mouth of hers and let out an ear-piercing shriek. "Mou… I'm sleepily again…."

"Mummy!" Ryu boomed through the door. "Ryo needs you again, but he is not sicky! He just gone wee wee." And the thudding of small feet ran away.

"Mou… Ryu is like Onii-chan… he wakes me up every morning… but then he is like as well Syaoran because it's for the sunrise… oh, mou…." Sakura groaned sleepily, yawning. '_Syaoran… STOP IT!_'

Gently, Sakura threw off her pink covers and walked around her room, groggily. She dressed into her robe and opened her door. '_Ryo needs me…._'

The bathroom was only a little way away from her, but Sakura tiredly made it there. '_I will never sleep late again._' She sighed. '_Or kind of watch a porn movie._'

"Mummy!" Ryo greeted happily. "I'm not sicky anymore." He smiled. "I'm much better so can we go school?"

"School…?" Sakura turned around and faced the clock on the wall. '_What school…?_' "Hoe?" She looked up. '_Seven fifteen… and school starts at…?_' She paled a bit '_Oh no!_' She looked at Ryo. "Hoe! We are late! Get in the bath, Ryo!" She turned around. "Ryu, bath time!"

"Yes, Okaa-san." Ryu laughed as he walked up to his Mother, seeing her in a panic. '_She is always like this in the mornings._' He giggled as his Mother impatiently picked him up, walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and started to give them a quick warm shower.

Next, the three Kinomotos were getting out of the house and going to school. But of 'course after dressing, eating a speedy breakfast and finally locking the door – Sakura and her twins were out and walking happily to school.

'_We have ten minutes… hoeee…._' Sakura squeezed her twin's hands softly. And they walked the way to school… ignoring everyone who looked at them angrily and disgustedly… even since they found out about little miss cheerful Sakura Kinomoto being pregnant without being married… they instantly named her secretly, the _Emerald Whore_. '_I hate them too… poor Ryu and Ryo… it's not their fault…._'

The day passed pretty peaceful apart from the stares from the locals… Sakura again put the twins to bed that Tuesday night after an exhausting day at school. And for about an hour, Sakura was marking the work of her primary school pupils… ' _– correct, but needs more working out… incorrect, but good try… oh, fantastic – completely correct!_'

Syaoran did not call at all on Tuesday… but he was arching too! _'But its all part for the plan… just wait a little longer… Sakura would call me if anything is wrong, right?_'

But he couldn't take it anymore and so called Sakura's mobile, but on hidden.

"Hello, Kinomoto Sakura…." She answered the phone calmly, yet Syaoran can hear that she was exhausted. He didn't reply, but just listening to her angelic voice… her soft breathing… letting it was wash all over him….

"Hello…? Anyone there…?" Sakura asked curiously, feeling a bit uneasy and then she ended the call. Syaoran sighed tiredly. '_God, this is so hard…._'

And Tuesday night began and ended with them two thinking of each other all night… yet, Sakura occasionally huffed angrily about it.

Wednesday morning was like any other typical morning….

"Morning, get up… Kaijuu!" Touya snorted with laughter from his usual spot, bound with the glowing sunlight. '_Okaa-san, you gave Sakura's your sleeping hobby!_'

"Sakura is not a _Monster_!" Sakura jumped from the bed looking around dangerously. '_Hoe?_'

"Okaa-san, stop talking to your bedroom!" Ryu boomed through the door again. "We late! Ryo and me had a bath already."

"Huh?" Sakura instantly opened her door and looked down at her sons, who were actually in their blue pyjamas and standing in front of her.

"Hoe… ummm… ok, we didn't but you are awake, ne?" Ryu and Ryo doubled up and started laughing their little heads off, looking at their Mother's messy hair and silly image.

"Mou…." Sakura did her famous pout and crossed her arms snugly over her curvy chest. "Ano… are you really late?"

"Yes, Okaa-san!" The twins laughed again.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "**_HOEEE!_**"

Sakura managed to get to school about five minutes after the bell. '_Thank God…._' The school day of Wednesday went on quickly, but one thing occupied her mind… constantly bugging her peace and making her shiver. '_Dinner with Kiyoshi…._'

Seconds… minutes… and hours passed… as Sakura thought about this dinner. It was bothering her so much that she positively felt sick with it! '_I'm so nervous…._'

Yet, soon… school and the evening were history and the night approached….

Sakura started getting ready as fast as she could. '_Don't want to be late!_' She wore a nice long, fishtail black skirt, black satin underwear, a beautiful elegant green shirt with simple embroidery, and to match she wore some nice high black heels with green simple flower jewellery.

But also, she was dressing her twins. '_Well, I can't just leave them at home!_' She put a cute light blue jumper on each of her boys and some nice black trousers. '_Maybe Syaoran could look after… no – no. He would just… just –_ '

"Okaa-san, do we have to go?" Ryu asked dejectedly, toying with his jean jacket silver metal buttons.

Ryo looked at Ryu in cornered. "What's wrong, Onii-chan?"

Ryu only smiled at his little brother, and shook his head. '_No need to worry, Ryo._'

"Hai, Ryu we have to… and – " Sakura looked at the clock. "Oh, we are going to be late! Come on lets go." '_We'll take the car… it's too late at night for the bus…._'

So, grabbing her dark coat, home and car keys… Sakura and the twins exited their warm home into the cool night, locking their front door and walking up to the green flash car.

As soon as Sakura buckled her twins in securely, she quietly got in the front seat and started the beauty up. The green car zoomed its way passed buildings upon buildings… turning and gliding across the roads like ice… and Sakura soon reached their destination.

The _Niiro Kusabana _Restaurant was an elegant place, but of course the _Cherry Blossom_ Restaurant beat it by hands down. The whole restaurant was in the colour of red, white and black… it looked trendy, but for some reason… Sakura hated it. '_There's something not quite right here…._' She has never been here, so she could only wonder….

Many tables were laid out on the wooden floor and Sakura scanned the place for Kiyoshi, finding him near the back. '_Oh goes everything…._'

She and her twins who were walked closely by her approached the table Kiyoshi was seated at… but he was completely in another world. '_Kiyoshi is so different from Syaoran… who would known our presence is gone if we evaporated from the Earth!_'

But just as she was thinking this… Kiyoshi swung his pale face to stare at her and instantly frowned because he saw the twins coming with her. '_Oh, look… Li's brats are here too._' But his face changed to neutral when Sakura looked at him directly, but she didn't notice the frown at all. And when she and her twins were close enough –

Kiyoshi spoke, unsmiling. "Ah, Sakura… you came… sit and let's _chat_, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 is done! '_Wipes brow._' ;) **

**But I think it was crap… :( But hey, its nineteen pages long! OMG! XD XP**

**I wonder what will happen next…? Stay tuned, ne? **

**He he… love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;D**

**Don't worry about reviewing… because I have no idea if I'm going to be deleted from the site… I just want to write for you girls and guys really… :)**

**Thank you for all your support though:D**

**Ja ne! x**

**P.S. I just HAD to include Touya – Sakura's older brother – because I just hate that Touya is not in this… my fault… I know…. T.T**

**P.S.S. Sorry if my grammar and spelling sucked… I'm not exactly happy… but, I'm working on it… :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner With Kiyoshi

**Hiya, darlings :D**

**Sorry, it took _so_ long… :( My computer completely died on me… x.x But it is alive and well now, because I got a professional in! Lol! XD**

**And chappie 11 is finally here! ;) **

**And this one focuses on Kiyoshi Arai a lot! So… we will see what he is really about… '_evil mysterious look_'**

**"..." Speaking **

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**BOLD is notes, letters, movies, TV, radio, transcript, plays, etc… and my A/Ns!**

**&----------------------------------------------------------&_ Flashbacks (Watch out for these from now on! They are in all Italics! And they are in first person "speech" depending whose 'flashback' it is!)_**

**Special Thanks to: **

**Sakuralover, xfantasyangelx, its me, MewMewPower, Hikari Blaze, XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, The Ravaja of De jeneration, VcChick, Starlight Ellie, AnnitaChibaKou, Sparkly Faerie, Jenice, actionbastard, kianvelez, ken, Noir Rose, Smiley, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, balck'shadows05, white wolfox, Black Star Dragon Girl, goldenskylue22, bAbYgUrL08, meow-mix23, KariCakes, insanity-ward, Emerald Purity, kuraluver, ... (Sorry! What do you want me to call you?), shortyredlove, Boheme, yellow, xKawaiixIndox, DaOnleeSam (x6, lol!), Emerald-silver Serpent, pratyhi5, Mystical Moonstar and magicianprincess!**

**Thanks to _all_ of you! I'm truly grateful:D I wouldn't be anywhere without your _brilliant_ support! '_Hug and kisses!_'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. '_Cries!_' I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! '_Dries tears and winks_' ;D **

**Now, this is all for you, my _gorgeous _readers! Hope you like this one! xx **

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 11

The _Niiro Kusabana_ Restaurant was full up as usual this Wednesday night….

Many people were busy eating, laughing, talking, arguing, whispering, holding hands and occasionally kissing over their meals. The atmosphere was light yet for some strange reasons that she could not identify, Sakura felt uneasy.

"Mummy, look _ugly_ man – I mean, Mr Arai man is over there." Ryu spoke with distaste while Ryo pointed him out. '_I hate this ugly man. He stinks of poop._' Ryu's childish thoughts growled in his mind, as he held tight onto Sakura's hand.

The trio made their way towards Kiyoshi, weaving in and out of tables to avoid bumping into people and their meals. Ryu was unwillingly following, feeling himself being dragged by his Mother.

People turned to see where this sudden emerald-eyed beauty was going to, and maybe even to whom. Sakura felt glares from all four corners of the restaurant beating on her. Yet, she took no notice. Lustful glares came from different men around the place, and malicious glares came from different women who knew Sakura looked _so _much better than them!

And so when the trio were close enough –

Kiyoshi looked up and spoke to her only. "Ah, Sakura… you came… sit and let's _chat_, shall we?"

_Silence…._

"Ummm… yes." Sakura pulled out two more chairs from the other table and placed them on either side of her chair. Then she picked up her twins and placed them in their chairs, smiling warmly at them. Finally, Sakura seated herself gracefully and looked up at Kiyoshi. "You were saying, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi was wearing a light grey suit with a blue shirt roughly, very roughly, tucked into his trousers. His watery dull blue eyes looked drained and old, and for some reason his silver white blond hair looked really oily. '_Ew!_' His smooth face looked wore out and dirty; a smudge of red was at his lips. He even looked like he put on some weight…. Sakura thought with growing dislike. '_Is he alright?_'

"Well, nothing much I'm afraid." Kiyoshi was looking at the twins now under his dull blue gaze, but he was talking to Sakura. "Did you have any trouble making it here? I'm sure you – "

"No. We were fine." Ryu quickly cut in. "We don't need you."

"Ryu!" Sakura gasped, opening her eyes wide. '_What's wrong with him?_'

"I'm sure you don't, but I'm here anyway." Kiyoshi smiled an ugly smile at Ryu. "For your Mother."

"My Mummy doesn't need you." Ryu instantly boiled up. "She has Otou-san now!"

"Ryu!" Sakura turned his chair to her, bent her face down to look into his and suddenly frowned in worry.

Inside Ryu's eyes were newborn emotions shining so powerfully that it would be bloody hard to miss…. '_Anger… and hatred…._' Pure, red hot, deadly anger mixed with a chilling hatred…. But Sakura saw underneath… underneath it all were faint un-shedding tears lurking…. Sakura kissed his forehead softly. "Mou… enough, Ryu…."

Kiyoshi sneered sweetly. "I just wanted to ask you why you let that fuc – I mean, icky Li in your house and – "

"Our Otou-san is _not _icky, ugly man!" Ryu growled angrily, his fists clutched. Ryo looked upset.

"Ryu!" Sakura gasped again. '_Oh dear…._' "Kiyoshi, please…." Sakura shook her head slowly, indicating to Kiyoshi to stop. "Your Father is not icky." She said looking at Ryu and Ryo tenderly, then back at Ryu. "Please apologise."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Ryu sent his Father's famous 'death glare' head on at Kiyoshi, who actually flinched! "I apologise." But Ryu didn't look sorry at all. He just turned his dark head moodily away.

Ryo was pulling on his Mother's arm after that uncomfortable conflict, which made the table quiet. "Mummy, me sleepy…."

"Come here." Sakura sighed, lifted Ryo into her embrace, and let him fall asleep. His head rested on her shoulder as his small arms swung round her neck.

"I invited the twin's Father to my house because it's his right." Sakura said quietly. "And my twins, Kiyoshi."

"Sakura, you didn't tell me you were going to do this!" Kiyoshi was flaring up.

"No, I didn't tell you." Sakura looked at him patiently. "You saw me instead."

"What?" Kiyoshi looked blank. "When? Where?"

"What – you saw me Kiyoshi." Sakura listed what she was saying by her fingers, while holding onto Ryo securely. '_Multi-tasking, I guess._' She thought rolling her eyes. "When – I met the twin's Father, where – at the _Cherry Blossom_ restaurant."

"…." Kiyoshi didn't say a word. '_Damn you fucking Li!_'

"Remember? I told him to come and meet them on Sunday." Sakura closed her eyes briefly and felt Ryu's hand slip into her one, but her Little Eagle was still looking away. "The day you called."

'_Fuck…._' Kiyoshi was speechless, but he was going to fight back. "I thought you were joking!" Kiyoshi leaned on the table. "After whatever he did to you, which you still won't tell me about… after all that whatever – you still give him a chance?"

Sakura sucked in her breath sharply and sent Kiyoshi a warning look. '_Did Ryu hear that?_' "Kiyoshi, not now." Sakura said firmly. "I've explained to you what happened on Sunday…." '_Ok, maybe not all of it… certainly not that kiss…._' She thought guiltily, getting hot under the collar. "But I have a deputy to do, and that's how it is going to be."

Kiyoshi stared at Sakura for a long while, taking all in that had just trespassed between them. '_I don't want to lose Sakura yet… not when I haven't even touch her!_' He did a quick once over Sakura, while she was looking at Ryo and smiled in satisfaction. '_She has a very nice – _'

"Kiyoshi?" Sakura said loudly, bringing the dazed man out of his line of thoughts.

He blinked and looked at Sakura with lust appearing to show in his eyes. He couldn't hide it. It was too overwhelming. Too powerful. '_Too Kiyoshi._' He smirked a little. "I hear you loud and clear, babe." He smiled a bit forcefully. "And I respect you for it."

Ryu sliced a look at Kiyoshi and somehow knew he was lying. '_He doesn't care about Okaa-san at all and he doesn't like Otou-san. So I don't care and don't like him either._' He growled audibly. "Ugly man…." Ryu muttered under his breath just how Syaoran does.

"I heard that." Kiyoshi said quietly. "Shall we have dinner now? And talk afterwards?" He looked at Sakura mainly. "You must be **_starving_**…." '_Because I sure am!_' He thought smugly as Sakura eyed him with a hint of uneasiness, which the bonehead didn't pick up on.

"Hai… we are hungry, ne?" Sakura smiled softly at Ryu, who nodded. Then she shifted Ryo a bit. "Ryo… Ryo… are you hungry?"

"No, Mummy… me ate big chicken then chocolate pudding… I'm sleepy." Ryo tightened his hold on Sakura's neck and then whispered quietly for only her to hear, but Ryu caught it. "And I don't like ugly man anymore." Ryu smiled proudly at his little brother.

Sakura had to swallowed down a soft curse. She was not a fouled mouth person by nature, but with both of her twins against Kiyoshi already… this was rather rapidly breaking her hope on true love. '_Maybe I'm not supposed to be loved at all…._'

" – and the hot meat and vegetable curry with white rice for the main course. Ah, a ice cold beer for drinks." Kiyoshi was saying to the waiter snobbishly. "Sakura, your order?" He then barked.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the waiter, who was a young male and he was patiently waited for her order. '_Poor guy._' She thought sympathetically, and formed a soft smile on her face which made the waiter blushed lightly. "Ummm… may I please have the kiddies order for my son? I'm sorry… I'm not hungry at the moment. Thank you."

"Certainly Madam." The waiter said charmingly and smiled kindly. "I'll bring _your _order immediately." He winked at Ryu, flashed a smirk at Kiyoshi in triumph and walked off. Ryu burst out laughing and Ryo woke up. "Why are you laughing, Onii-chan?" He said sleepily. Sakura wanted to ask the same question.

"Nothing… nothing." And he smiled sweetly at Kiyoshi. '_Shame to ugly man._'

Kiyoshi knew why Ryu laughed and sent him an ugly glare, but Ryu looked at him indifferently, smirking… making Kiyoshi's anger levels go up a notch higher. '_Damn Li brats._'

"Kiyoshi, look… are you free this week? Maybe lunchtimes?" Sakura said calmly. She wanted to talk to him privately, wanted to know things that needed to be known. '_Like where this relationship is going? Or are we wasting our time?_'

"Lunch? Yes, I'm free… are you asking me out on a lunch date?" Kiyoshi grinned cheekily. "Why Sakura, I'm flattered."

"Hoe?" Sakura arched a brow. "Eh, no Kiyoshi. I'm only asking to speak with you. I need to speak with you." Sakura took a breath. "About us."

Kiyoshi frowned and said abruptly. "Are you breaking up with me, Sakura?"

'_At the moment yes._' Sakura thought, then gasped. "I mean – no, no I'm not. I just need to talk to you."

"Madam, here is your order for your son." The waiter bent down to Ryu's level and placed the kiddies meal in front of him. Then he stood up smiling. "Oh, gosh! There are two of you!" He said in _pretend_ surprise.

The twins and Sakura laughed pleasantly at the waiter's remark, ignoring Kiyoshi's frown. "Yes, there are." Sakura confirmed with a bright smile.

"Ummm… Sir, thank you for my meal. My name is Ryu." Ryu poured out his cute charm at the waiter, who smiled happily back at him.

"Hey, great name there. I bet your brother has a great name too." The waiter smiled at Ryo in Sakura's embrace. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ryo." Ryo said shyly.

"Ah… Ryuichi and Ryoichi, ne?" He smiled knowingly at the twins, and then at Sakura. "You have such wonderful children." Sakura looked at him blushing a little. "Like their father, ne? He is a wonderful man. I'm going to be working for him soon."

Sakura instantly stiffened and looked at him in shock. The twins looked at him curiously and then cracked joyful expression on their cute faces at hearing about their Father. Kiyoshi looked like he had very bad constipation!

"I'm sorry… how… what… who?" Sakura said breathlessly.

"Oh, Mr Syaoran Li? He is purchasing this whole restaurant. He came yesterday for the final details, and said we can all keep our jobs and things. Also have a higher pay." The waiter added with a wink. "I recognised all three of you because he accidentally dropped his mobile when he was leaving, it fell open and – "

"Let me guess – you saw a picture of these three on the screen, right?" Kiyoshi cut in venomously. His face was twisted with anger.

"Err… right, I gave the mobile back to him of 'course. And I could tell it was you because of your eyes, Madam." He smiled more. "And who could forget the faces of these two, mmm?" He laughed in a friendly way, and the twins could not help but warm to him. "Sorry, I do blabber on a lot. My name is Jiro Kondo by the way."

Sakura sat there, stunned. '_Syaoran's been here? He is buying this restaurant?_' She blushed. '_He has a picture of us on his mobile's screen?_' "Ummm… thank you, Mr Kondo." Sakura looked around the place, imagining what Syaoran could possibly want to do with it…. "I never knew that the twin's Father came – "

"Oi, Kondo boy! Where the hell is _my_ order?" Kiyoshi rasped out fiercely. He tried to block out the thoughts of Syaoran Li from the conversation.

Jiro just blinked at him and frowned deeply. "Right in front of you." He said tightly. Then he tuned his back on him and looked at Sakura, bending down to Sakura's level and whispered in her ear. "I don't know why you waste your precious time on a man like him…."

"Hoe?" Sakura whispered back, she looked completely dense and confused. "Man like him…?"

"Yes…." He nodded and sighed gravely, then straight up seeing Kiyoshi gobble up his food like a fat pig. '_Well, he is a revolting womaniser._' Jiro looked at the direction of the toilets. '_He was just fucking a prostitute in there!_' He threw a disgusted look at him, which he knew Syaoran would be proved of. '_I need to call Syaoran and tell him everything is going to plan…._'

"Mr Kondo?" Ryu said kindly as Jiro bent down to his level again.

"Please call me Jiro, Mr Ryu Kinomoto." Jiro said a bit stupidly. '_Bugger! Why did I say their surname?_'

"Did our Daddy say anything about us when he was here yesterday?" Ryu asked hopefully, not realising Jiro said his surname. "Did he say he wanted to see us?"

Jiro beamed at the little boy, knowing that Ryu already loved his Father with all his heart. And for a second he thought he saw Syaoran staring back at him. Jiro blinked. '_Yep, definitely Syaoran's son._'

"Mr Jiro man, did he?" Ryo piped up this time.

"Err… yes, he did. When I saw your picture on his mobile. He said he wanted you all to be with him forever! And that he loves you all very much. Also that he can't wait to see you all next." Jiro almost laughed at the excited looks the twins passed at each other, and couldn't help but notice Sakura was hiding her face away, blushing deeply and frowning. '_She still loves him… but…._'

"Thank you, Jiro! I hope we can be friends and I promise to visit you here when Otou-san takes charge!" Ryu said cheerfully.

"Your welcome, and I'd like that." Jiro straightened up and said delightfully. "I'll cook you the best meal, just let me know when you come again, ne?"

"We promise!" The twins exclaimed.

"Great! See you then, yes?" Jiro needed to call Syaoran now.

"Hai!" They exclaimed again, making heads turn, Jiro nodded 'goodbye' to the twins, Sakura, ignored Kiyoshi and walked off.

"That rotten piece of – " Kiyoshi burst out with curry dripping down his weak chin, but got cut off by Sakura's stern voice.

"Kiyoshi." She continued. "Stop now."

Kiyoshi swallowed his words as he stared at Sakura. '_Shit, shit! I'm losing her!_'

"I'm sorry, Sakura… its just the things he – well, he – I mean, the things he said – "

" – doesn't have anything to do with you." Sakura replied calmly, her eyes growing cold. '_I need to get out of here._' She took a quick breath. '_Now._'

"Sakura, honey… I understand, it's just – " Kiyoshi made a gesture of appeal with his chopsticks.

When the music tone from Sakura's pink mobile began to ring loudly. '_I wonder who that is…? Thank you God if they save me!_' Sakura held up a hand to stop Kiyoshi from speaking any further, and retrieved her mobile. "Hello, Sakura here…."

"Sakura…." Came a deep hoarse voice.

"…." Sakura recognised that voice anywhere, but something was wrong… seriously wrong….

"Sakura… please answer me…." Came the deep masculine voice again, and a throaty cough.

"Hai… I'm here… what – nani?" Sakura mumbled nervously, before fear took her on for a ride.

"I need – " He coughed. " – your help."

"…." Fear made her silent. 'What – '

"Please…." It sounded like that was his last word, and Sakura bolted out of her chair. The twins looked at their Mother in shock.

"Don't say another word. I'm coming right now." Sakura said while grabbing everything she needed, like her twins. "Don't move or do anything until I get there, yes?"

"Yes." Came a rough reply.

"Just hang on." She said firmly. "Wait for me."

"I'll wait forever." Came back the husky voice. "Sakura…."

"I know…." And she cut the line, reluctantly.

Silence crushed around the table on which Sakura was about to leave, and then she remembered –

"What about me?" Kiyoshi said angrily. "You can't just leave!"

"I'm sorry Kiyoshi but I have to go." Sakura said quickly, pushing her mobile back into her pocket. "I will explain later and make it up to you, but this is an emergency." And literally ran like the wind!

"Hey, wait – " Kiyoshi shouted.

But Sakura raced through the restaurant and quickly raced on the street towards the green car. "Let's get in, boys." She quickly opened the side door. "Hurry now."

"Mummy, what is wrong?" Ryu said directly, his expression was craved with worry. "Okaa-san?"

"I can't explain now Ryu." She speedily fastened her twins in the back seats, and then closed the door. Next she opened the driver's door and seated herself, forgetting about her seat belt. '_Hold on…._'

She turned the car keys, blasted the vehicle into life and zoomed down street that led to the main road. The car zoomed faster and faster as Sakura's anxiety levels rose up like a rocket!

Sakura knew that her caller lived about a half an hour away from the current area she was in. '_Thirty minutes is too long…._' And so she somehow managed to head off the night's traffic and curved into the place where her heart told her to go. '_Please be alright…._'

"Mummy, you driving too fast!" Ryo cried as he clutched his brother's arm. "Slow car!"

"I can't, Ryo." She began to go faster. "Your Father needs me."

'_Otou-san?_' Ryu thought, looking at the front of the car. '_He called Okaa-san? It was him?_'

The car came to an absolute halt in front of a massive, and impressively tall building. The glass windows glittered like tiny bright stars as the Moon's reflected its white light on the smooth surfaces.

"Wow…." The twins gasped in unison, awed by the beauty of it all. "Otou-san lives in there?"

"Lets go!" Sakura ordered instead, and pulled the twins with her in desperation to get to the person who needed her. '_Hang on… I'm here._'

Sakura raced into the front of the building, easily opening the glass doors to the front – which she failed to notice that it should have been shut tight at this time of night. Running next to the elevator lifts that she instantly saw in front of her in the grand entrance of the building. She didn't take any of it in. '_Not now… not when he needs me._'

"Come on, boys!" The twins were steered into the elevator and Sakura pushed the bottom, which goes to the top. The glass downs lined with pure silver closed automatically and they all went up… and up and up….

"Mummy, look at this place!" Ryo cried in awe as he placed his hands flat against the glass, imitating Ryu as they both stared into admiration and excitement.

As the elevator lift went up, the whole of the building's content was displayed to the full. This building was one of the most beautiful buildings the twins had ever seen, and Sakura couldn't help but agree with them. '_He must work extremely hard…._'

When finally, after what seemed like a million years! The elevator's glass doors opened wide to reveal double huge, designed cream doors.

They stared at the door quietly, before stepping out and walking steadily up to it. '_This is where he lives…?_' Sakura thought breathlessly. She then raised a shaky hand and knocked loud on the door. '_Please be in…please be ok…._'

_Silence…._

A few footsteps were heard on the other side, Sakura heartbeat sped up and when the doors opened –

"Daddy!" The twins cried together when they saw a tall, dark haired man grinned and stood straight in front of them. He looked… impressive. '_Hoe…._'

"Good evening… well, night I should say." Syaoran chuckled with difficultly. He smiled warmly at them all, but it looked like an effort to do.

"Dear Heaven!" Sakura cried as she fixed her intense gaze on Syaoran properly and stared, her eyes opened wide like green saucers! "What happened to you?"

**

* * *

**

**O.O …**

**Aw, crap… what happened now?**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;D**

**P.S. Looks like I'm not going to get booted from FFN:P**

**YES! YAY! WHOO! XD**

**Oh, and join or 'subscribe' to the C2 I made if you can! Its called 'Naughty Naughty Corner'. The title explains all… ok, most of it, lol! He he… XD**

**Thanks for your AWESOME support – to _ALL_ of you! Mwah! XX**

**P.S. I think that chapter sucked, don't you?**

**REVIEW! x**


	12. Chapter 12: The 'Sick' Plan Part 1

**Konnichiwa... :) **

**I know, I know… I've taken a hundred years to post this chapter! Yes, and I know, we all got wrinkles from waiting… I'll pay for any unwanted wrinkles later…'_grumbles_'. Lol! xD **

**But I must say… "I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!" :(**

**And to the better news – Chapter 12 is right down there! ;) **

**"..." Speaking **

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)_**

**BOLD is notes, letters, movies, Tv, radio, transcript, plays, etc… and my A/N's!**

**&----------------------------------------------------------&_ Flashbacks (Watch out for these from now on! They are in all Italics! No bold! And they are in first person "speech" depending whose 'flashback' it is!)_**

**Special Thanks to: **

**XoXoMoon TribalXoXo, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, Hikari Blaze, Fallen Latte, Smiley, The Ravaja of Dejeneration, kianvelez, Starlight Ellie, friendlygurl, xfantasyangelx, Miya Miho, VcChick, To'xx'y, edenfox, white wolfox, Sakuralover, Sweet Ying- Fa, NEOGALAXY, magicianprincess, xKawaiixIndox, pollyhi5, bAbYgUrL08, dreamteam, actionbastard, SacredBlade, Animefreakkagome, kuraluver, Twilight Night, KawaiiQuerida-chan, …. … , x-Trisha-x (x11, lol!), AirStriker, DaOnleeSam, TRC3t, Black Star Dragon Girl, black'shadows05, YumYumXP, KitCat003, xSAORIx, FruitsBasketFreak44, meow-mix23, m4ngo, Ototoekoi, insanity-ward, Lil-BabYAnG3L, TooShine, Angelsakura-chan, the dreamer, The rainy, eesul, Darkasiangurl, Mag, nops, icyblossom (x 2), LunaHilary, Abera, StarLi8Shadow, Moonbeam020290, Cherryblossom10, tsubasakuroran, Ototoekoi, MewMewPower, MistressBlossom, misunderstanding, ccs's cherry blossom, IceInu, Woven Bamboo Pattern, cherrylove05, Natalie (x 2), -ur-hearts-desire- and ladymoonlite:-D**

**Good, Lord! That's a lot! '_Hugs you all very tightly_' Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You all are so wonderful, and very supportive! I am seriously eternally grateful and happy that you all took your time to read my work, and even review it! Thank you again... :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy with her story called, 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! '_Lucky me!_' **

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody who reviewed throughout the whole eleven chapters! Thank you with all my heart… :) **

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 12

The magnificent building of the Li Empire Company stood deadly quiet, toweringly tall and goddamn powerful over the whole town of Tomoeda. The silver-glass building represented so much power, money and influence that it was a wonder why Little Miss Kinomoto hadn't even fainted yet!

Night continued to tick by as Sakura, the twins and Syaoran stood staring at each other intently. So many thoughts buzzed through their minds, but no one uttered anything… not a single word… not a single –

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Sakura demanded, but you could tell that she was deeply worried.

"You mean, what's wrong with me?" Syaoran corrected, as they were all ushered into his grand and expensive to the bone bachelor apartment. "Not what happened…."

"That's _not_ the point!" Sakura turned around to face him with a fierce look of concern. '_Oh, man…._' Syaoran's breath caught short and he simply stared down at her upturned face. '_So, just – so close to me._' He thought achingly, while he continued to stare and stare….

"Ummm…." Goosebumps erupted across Sakura's tensed body, a sudden shiver of delight zipped up her stiff spine with electricity and her cheeks bloomed with a rosy blush. '_Stupid body responses!_'

Drowsily, Syaoran stared. '_Crap._' He instantly felt weak and swayed a bit forward, that Sakura had to stretched out her arms in fast action to steady him. "Ano, seriously what's wrong?" She forgot about her current responding state and her rule about '_touching_'.

But Syaoran couldn't answer. His thoughts were thinking about something completely different. '_She looks so sexy…!_' He felt hot! '_God, why does she haunt me so much?'_ Really, really hot! '_Damn, those lips… those pouting pink lips…._'Really, really, really hot!'_I want to kiss them so much… like I did on Sunday… mmm, Sunday, Sunday – _'

" – and, ano…?" Sakura questioned. '_He must be really out of it!_' She slowly walked backwards to the living room. "Walk before you drop!" Syaoran's legs slowly began to move. "Ryu, take your brother and get a glass of cold water for your Father."

Sakura aimed for the sofa as she walked backwards, pulling Syaoran with her. '_Come on, come on! He can't faint me now!_' She smiled brightly when she was just about to put Syaoran down on the sofa when – "Watch out!"

"Nani?" Sakura cried, pushing Syaoran onto the cushions and fell onto the carpeted floor. "Itai…!" Sakura winced as she looked up, massaging her nose. '_Owww… that hurt!_'

"Mummy, Mummy – Ryu spilled!" Ryo shouted excitedly, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Be quiet, Ryo!" Ryu growled, an angry pulse in his cheek. "It was an accident!"

"Don't worry! I'm coming, boys!" Sakura then turned to Syaoran, while rubbing her nose. "By the looks of you… yes, you! With those red, puffy eyes – that red running nose – " She gently laid a hand on his forehand, feeling the temperature – only Syaoran felt his temperature rocket high to the Heavens above from her touch! " – and oh my! This high of a temperature? Its no wonder you look absolutely horrible!"

'_Absolutely horrible? Babe, you should see me on Monday mornings!_' "So… I looked good when you saw me last?" Syaoran tactfully asked, eyeing Sakura hopefully.

"Well…." Considering the question and feeling uncomfortable at the same time, Sakura decided to answer it indirectly. " You didn't look as sick as the dead at least." Sakura turned towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get you some things to make you feel better, and help the boys with that water."

She began to walk away, but then spun round hearing Syaoran trying to get up. "No, no, no – you stay right there!" Sakura pushed him back on the sofa gently, and saw Syaoran pout up at her crossly. "Don't move." She commanded, and walked away – secretly smiling at his babyish pouting expression. '_He does look cute when he is ill… I wonder what he looks like when he is hot and aroused? – Stop it!_'

Silence entered the living room, yet Syaoran could hear the twins talking animatedly with their mother – "Mummy, Ryu is clumsy boy!" – while Sakura was doing whatever she was doing for him.

He sighed deeply, feeling pathetic, tired and brilliantly satisfied! '_The plan worked!_' He smiled in a wolfish manner, suppressing a sneeze. '_Tomoyo's plan actually worked….' _Syaoran thought with amazement. "For once." A lopsided smile plastered on his handsome, but paled face.

Syaoran out stretched his powerful arms and folded them behind his heavy dark head. He closed his sleepy eyes remembering _that_ conversation before his best friends and family packed for Hong Kong….

**&-------------------------------------------------------------------------&**

"_And you Mr Li – " Eriol looked at me. "You need to get back on the phone, and win her over."_

"_I don't know how…." I whined, throwing myself on the coach and placed my bloody tensed arm over my eyes._

"_But I do…." Tomoyo spoke evilly, and smiled not so innocently. "I do…."_

_I looked at Tomoyo, then at Eriol… and groaned. 'Oh shit….' Eriol sat down next to me and nudged my shoulder. "And the reason for that shoulder nudge is, you freak?"_

"_Listen to the plan, you old chocolate bar!" He responded, rolling his eyes. 'Is it me? Or does Hiiragizawa have huge spectacles?' _

"_It's going to be… hard for you, Syaoran…." Tomoyo said quietly, and sounded a bit creepy too. _

"_Hard for me…?" I asked feeling a bit unease, then brushed it off. "Tomoyo, by now you should know that I would take on anything… even rejection…." I went silent, so did they… but – _

"_We know that." Eriol crossed his arms over his knees and rested on them. "But – but my wife is a mischievous expert on these things, no?"_

"_Mischievous?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a puzzled frown. "What makes you say that, you old blue sock?"_

_Eriol and me looked at each other, then shook our heads and sighed._

"_Tomoyo, babe, can't you call me something more… appealing? Like you sexy blue tiger, or something?" Eriol raised an eyebrow at her._

_My eye's dotted and I looked at Eriol. "Sexy-blue-tiger?" _

_Eriol shrugged his shoulders. "Hai, sexy – which I am." I choked. "Blue – my favourite colour! Not to mention my wicked hair and eye colour." I silently agreed with that, except the 'wicked' part. "Tiger – because I like them and they are cool, strong and vicious!" _

"_Not to mention orange." I arched a dark eyebrow and my dry, sarcastic tone got a laugh from Tomoyo. _

_Eriol huffed. "Tomoyo Traitor!" _

_Tomoyo laughed more. "Whiny Baby Eriol!" _

_Eriol stood up, pouting. "You are mean." He sounded silly. "And Syaoran's not right!" _

'_Oh, shit – Eriol's lost it!' I joked with myself. 'Or was that actually true?'_

"_Yes, he is!" Tomoyo poked an elegant finger at Eriol's chest. "And I'm not mean!"_

"_Yes, you are! And he is not!" Eriol was about to poke back, but blushed lightly realising where exactly he was just about to poke. So instead poked Tomoyo's forehand._

"_Yes, he is!" Tomoyo poked harder. "And I am not!"_

"_Ow!" Eriol poked her forehand. "You are, he is not!"_

"_Syaoran is mean!" Tomoyo poked Eriol's chest a few times, her violet eyes burning with fury. "And I am right!" _

_I sighed heavily. 'God, what a weird couple.'_

"_Syaoran is not mean!" Eriol poked back. "And you are wrong!"_

'_Man, did he just mix up his own words?' I thought lamely, looking at Eriol._

"_Eriol!" Tomoyo poked his forehand now. "You are the mean one!"_

"_Tomoyo!" Eriol poked her lips, feeling turn on all of a sudden – they both already forgot about me – "You are the sexy one…."_

"_Eriol, I – sexy?" Tomoyo blinked, poked and smiled, inching closer. "Me? Sexy?" She giggled in a girlish manner - blushing. _

"_Obviously, my darling…." Eriol cupped Tomoyo's chin and brought his lips just a breath away from her lips… Tomoyo closed her eyes in anticipation… and – _

"_Hiiragizawas!" I growled, a pulse beating in my cheek. 'I just love myself!' "Do you want me to puke?"_

"_Perfect timing." Eriol said sarcastically, pecking Tomoyo's lips and seating himself next to me again. Tomoyo, still blushing slightly, sat opposite both of us. _

"_Sorry." She said with some embarrassment. "Got a bit carried away…." _

"_No, we didn't – " Eriol spoke up. _

" – _anyway!" Tomoyo cut him off. "The plan! Yes, the plan…."_

"_Is…?" I prompted. _

"_Is… to… to – " Tomoyo smiled evilly all of a sudden, making me flinch. " – to get sick!" _

_My mouth dropped. My eyes widened. My hands slipped from behind my head. _

"_What the hell?" I asked. "'To get sick?'"_

"_Exactly." Tomoyo nodded, her dark hair bounced. _

"_Explain." Eriol and I said at the same time. 'I guess he is as confused as me.'_

"_Well… it is quite simple." Tomoyo shrugged. "Just get sick." _

"'_Just get sick?'" I asked._

"_Stop repeating my words!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Yes, get sick." She smiled. "Then Sakura will come to you."_

"_Huh?" I asked dumbly. "Sakura will come to me – if I get sick?" 'What the fuck?' Then suddenly a light bulb in my head, miraculously, switched on. "Oh…."_

"_Yes, that's the simple plan." Tomoyo's spoke excitedly. "If you sound like you are going to die any second and… somehow 'talk' to Sakura – she'll be racing to you before we can say 'get better soon'!" _

'_On Wednesday night… Sakura is going out with that bastard Arai guy. So… I could call her and set up something….' I thought quickly. 'And – '_

"_I know that look… what you thinking?" Eriol said slyly. Tomoyo grinned evilly at me._

"_Something that won't fail…." I replied. "Listen to this – "_

**&-------------------------------------------------------------------------&**

A sound of a mobile ring tone vibrated through the air. Syaoran's line of thought got switched off, as he fished into his pockets and pulled out the shiny black communication device. "Li speaking."

"Jiro Kondo here, Boss." Came the waiter's reply from the _Niiro Kusabana_ Restaurant.

Syaoran smiled. "Great job, Jiro." He got up from the sofa and walked further away from the kitchen. '_If Sakura hears this… I'm dead meat._'

"Thank you." Jiro asked promptly. "Report, mate?"

"Make it a quickie." Syaoran said quietly. "Sakura is in the kitchen, and I feel like shit."

"Sick as a dog, eh?" Jiro chuckled into his mobile. "Boss, I'm not your top and personal secret agent for nothing."

"I know, Jiro – just you know my ass is on the line here." Syaoran sighed heavily and tiredly.

"Don't worry. Understood." Jiro said lightly. "Anyway, your suspicions about Mr Arai were correct. I actually saw him and have evidence. So – "

"Wait a sec – " Syaoran said seriously. " – Jiro, are you telling me that this Arai bastard is a womaniser – male slut – whoring asshole?"

"The worse kind, Boss." Jiro explained. "I was already stationed in the restaurant when I saw him come in and head start to the bathrooms." Jiro hesitated a bit. "I saw a – umm – woman with him there… and then I realise that the woman was a… a – "

" Prostitute." Syaoran answered, disgusted. "Detestable bastard, right – you mentioned evidence?"

"Ah." Jiro went blank for a second. "Evidence? Oh, shit yea." He laughed. "Security cameras caught him, and even our own hidden cameras caught him and took pictures of him."

"Excellent." Syaoran said with grand satisfaction.

"He was caught completely red handed, Boss." Jiro concluded there. But continued on a more personal subject. "Miss Sakura still loves you."

"I – I…." Syaoran felt his heart constrict with emotion.

"I saw it. I felt it. I knew it." Jiro said gently. "And your twins are a spitting image of you, do you know that?" He laughed warmly. "I was about to take orders from the little tots too!"

Syaoran smiled with pleasure. '_Spitting image of me…my little tots._' "Thank you, Jiro. And you probably will need to take orders from them soon." Syaoran gave a small snigger.

"Oh, great. Just what I need – little Li tots telling me to buy them candy or something." Jiro joked. "Like I don't get enough of that from my own little tot."

"How are your little one, and your wife?" Syaoran asked. "Maybe one day – soon – Ryu, Ryo and Sakura could meet them?"

"Sure thing, Boss. We'd love that." Jiro smiled. "My little one is brilliant, happy like sunshine since she now knows that her Mother is having a baby."

"Pregnant? Again?" Syaoran said cheerfully with astonishment. "Congratulations!" He smirked. "You've been busy!"

Jiro blushed. "Mika's fault, not mine."

Syaoran laughed deeply. "Oh, blame the wife."

"Damn right." Jiro said with a nod. "Anzu is curious about how exactly her Mummy got pregnant. The famous question came up last night."

"No kidding, mate." Syaoran joked. "The boys asked me, then Sakura on Sunday. We were speechless!"

Jiro grinned. "Same here."

Syaoran heard a voice. "Daddy!" A call from the kitchen. "Water is waiting!"

"Ah!" Syaoran hesitated. "Hai, just a second!"

"Boss, run!" Jiro said smiling. "You little tot is calling you."

"Thanks, mate." Syaoran said quietly. "And thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem." Jiro replied. "Do you want me to meet you? I have the evidence and things to show and tell you. Eriol's stuff included – he contacted me a few hours ago."

Syaoran considered for a moment before answering. "Yes, but at the office – Monday – at any time."

"My thoughts exactly." Jiro murmured. "Right, better go before Mika throws me a punch to outer space for being late." He chuckled.

"Erk, watch out – tell her it's my fault. Thanks, Jiro." Syaoran felt happy. '_What a great friend._'

"No worries. Later, Syaoran." Jiro cut the line.

Syaoran stared at his mobile before pushing it back into his pocket. He sighed, looking out from his window, frowning. "If it wasn't for Jiro… I would have lost my…."

"Lost your what?" Sakura said curiously. She was standing a little way behind him, a glass of cold water and some medication in her hands.

"Nothing." Syaoran said quietly, erasing his thoughts. He looked at what Sakura had brought for him. "Is that for me?"

"Yes… here." Sakura gave him the glass, and placed the two pills into his hand. But she was still thinking about what he said before. "It's for pain relief and that horrible cold you've caught."

Sakura smiled sadly, while Syaoran drank down his medication and water. She watched his strong throat gulped in pain and felt the urge to kiss it better. '_Kiss him better…._' "I've never seen you ill before…."

"Nani?" The twins cried as they were quietly watching the whole 'exchange' between their parents. Then they came rushing forward and grabbed their father's legs.

"No! Daddy not ill, he fine!" Syaoran's trousers muffled their cries. He handed Sakura the empty glass.

Syaoran then smiled down at his twins and whispered their names. The identical boys looked up and Syaoran felt a surge of fatherly love and protection engulf him.

Somehow – God knows – he found the strength to bent down and pick up his adorable twins into his strong arms. Ryu and Ryo instantly laughed with joy and hugged their father tightly, throwing their small arms around his neck. "Daddy's fine." They said tiredly, and rested their heads against Syaoran's robust shoulders… falling asleep.

"Let's take them to their room…." Syaoran said gently as he felt his twins relax completely in his embrace.

"Their room…?" Sakura quietly followed Syaoran, worried about him yet curious of what he could have meant. '_Their room? What does he – hello!_' She gasped loudly, flinging a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my Goodness!" Sakura looked at Syaoran with green eyes wide open. "Their – our twin's room?"

Syaoran smiled charmingly at her and nodded. '_She did it again… **our twins**…._' He walked to the bed and carefully laid both cute boys down to sleep. '_They must be exhausted… lord, so am I….'_

Syaoran immediately backed away from the bed like it was contagious or something, and fell into a chair with a thud. "Hell and Damnation!"

"Oh, dear…." Sakura went to Syaoran first, and grabbed his broad shoulders. She felt a rosy blush colour her cheeks but she ignored it. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer, but groaned. Sakura bent down to Syaoran's eye level. "Tell me, Li!"

Syaoran frowned angrily. "I hate it when you call me by my second name." He breathed in a deadly controlled voice. "And I won't tell you – well, not until you call me Syaoran."

Sakura let him go in shock. He stared at her with his hard eyes darkening… his willpower draining as he bloody wished for Sakura to call him Syaoran. "You said my name when I kissed you for the first time in six years on Sunday…."

"No… no! I did – not!" She lied lamely in embarrassment.

Syaoran arched a dark brow as he stood up. "No…?" He then flung out his strong arms, wound them around Sakura's curvy waist, heard her take in a startled gasp and pulled her snugly against him. "Really…? Should I try again?"

'_Hell yes!_' Sakura screamed in her mind, but her cute mouth spat something else. "Hell no!" And she snatched herself away from him and zoomed to the twin's bedside.

Syaoran stood there, stunned. '_How can she just – God, help me!_'

"I – I need to change the twins." Sakura knelt down and pulled Ryu close to her. "But I don't have any – "

"Don't worry – pyjamas right?" Syaoran walked tiredly to a huge Pokémon walk-in wardrobe and came back with cute Mew pyjamas. The pyjamas were light blue. Printed silvery white clouds were everywhere with a big pink embroidered Mew floating on the back. "Here… they are specially made for our twins…."

Sakura couldn't say a word. One side of her wanted to scream in protest, but the other side wanted to thank him dearly for providing more comfortable clothes for the twins to sleep in.

So out came a small – "Arigatou." And Sakura began to dress the sleepy twins. But as usual something wrong had to happen, ne…?

"Mummy… me sleepy, stop it." Ryo mumbled.

"Ryo, give me a minute." Sakura said softly.

"No, Mummy…." He buried himself in the covers.

"Please Ryo, just changed your trousers." Sakura cooed.

"Stop it, Mummy!" Ryo said crossly. "I don't like – "

"Enough." Came a deep and hard voice as Syaoran gently took the trousers from Sakura and went to his son. "Apologise to your Mother now."

Ryo stared at Syaoran in shock and confusion. He didn't understand… no one ever spoke like that to him before… but deep down he couldn't fight it and frankly didn't want to… his Father was upset with him, he could feel it.

Pink flooded into Ryo's cheeks as well as tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san." He felt sad, and shy again.

"Oh, I – " Sakura was about to embrace her son, but Syaoran stopped her.

"Could you help me with his trousers?" He inserted instead.

"I – yes." Sakura blinked and bent down to help Syaoran, feeling strange. Both of them got Ryo's trousers on in a flash. Syaoran smiled at Ryo caringly. "Was that so hard?"

"No." Ryo hid his face away, but Syaoran cupped his small chin and turned it to him. Ryo blushed again from shyness.

"Go to sleep now." Syaoran kissed Ryo's forehead and slowly tucked him in.

"Okaa-san… can I have milk?" Ryu was already sitting up and staring at his family. He didn't know what was going on. "Onegai?"

Syaoran stared at his boys incredibly. '_How in God's name did she cope all these years?_'

"Ummm… yes… I'll go and get it." Sakura turned to the door. "Ryo, do you want some?"

Ryo gave a small nod and looked away. "Please."

Sakura sighed and shrugged her feminine shoulders. "Come on… out of bed and come with me."

Ryu and Ryo immediately jumped up and scrambled to their Mother, both of them wanting to be picked up. "Are you coming?" Sakura gestured to the kitchen, and picked up Ryu first.

"Oh, what?" Syaoran was lost in thought and then it kicked in, seeing Sakura looked down at Ryo and wanting to pick him up too. "Yep. Ryo, come here." Ryo slowly walked to his Father. He also looked back at Sakura shyly.

But then he nearly jumped out of his skin when his Daddy threw him up into his powerful arms. "Better?" Syaoran folded his arms more securely around the little startled boy. "Lets get that milk then."

The four made their way to the kitchen. Syaoran dimmed the lights. It was a very modern and simple kitchen. Black, white and green were the colours that splashed around the place.

"Could you set them down, while I get the milk?" Sakura asked quietly. What happened between them in the twin's room was not forgotten, but put on hold – Syaoran's dark eyes glittered down and told her so…. '_Forget it_.' Her eyes dismissed him.

"Hai, do you want some honey with the milk?" Syaoran asked settling Ryo onto a stool and ruffling his dark hair. Then he walked up to Sakura and stared down at her.

"Honey…?" Sakura thought absent-mindedly, falling into a trance under his melting amber gaze. '_His eyes… amber eyes… are like the colour of sweet honey…._' "Amber…? Mmm… yes, I want some honey… lots and lots of honey, just tonnes of honey…." She whispered.

The world felt so good… so wonderful… and Sakura snapped! '_Nani?_' Grasping and turning red, she choked out. "I mean – " She coughed. "Hai – " And coughed again. " – yes, please. Honey would be fine with – you – I mean – the milk… the milk!" Sakura blinked and blushed. '_What the **hell** is wrong with me?_'

'_Amber…?_' Syaoran thought with a secret smile in his mind. '_Honey…? I wonder…._' "Its over there in the cupboard. Right there in – "

"Hai, thanks – here's Ryu!" Sakura pushed Ryu into Syaoran's arms and literally run it to the cupboard. '_Oh, my goodness! What – what happened there?_'

"Err…ok?" Syaoran stood there, baffled. '_What just happened there… happened back in the twin's room… she is fighting me._' He sighed deep in regret. '_Curse the past_.'

Ryu pulled Syaoran's nose and started laughing. "I got your nose! I got your nose, Dad!" Ryu's small thumb was sticking out of his enclosed hand.

'_Ok, not everything in the past… especially not the twins!_' Syaoran thought as he chuckled huskily and planted Ryu onto the chair next to Ryo. "Aw, man! Yes, you do sport! But – " Syaoran pulled softly his sons noses. " – now I got your noses too!" Syaoran swiftly went out of the kitchen. "Ha, ha, ha! Catch me if you can!" He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at his twins.

"Matte!" Ryo and Ryu shouted as they ran after their Father, who was currently sitting on the sofa, laughing with his thumbs tucked behind him. "We will get you, Dad!"

Sakura was completely nonplussed. She secretly glanced at Syaoran when Ryu grabbed his nose and laughed, then she turned and watched the whole scene of Syaoran's teasing nature with the boys. '_Ano… where does he get the energy from?_' She turned back to the fridge. '_Even when he is… well, not looking one hundred percent? I know he is ill… but how ill is he?_'

"Sakura! Save me!" The man himself zipped into the kitchen. Grabbed her by the waist and swung her around so she stood in front of him, and he dropped to his knees and hugged her to him.

His face was buried at the end of her back, and she felt him press his lips there. "Ah - ah?" Sakura tried to pull away, but Syaoran's hold became tighter. His powerful arms wrapped around her waist and didn't want to let go.

"Mummy, Daddy took our noses!" The twins finally made their way to the kitchen, panting. Ryu had his small hands on his knees as he panted for breath and looked at his parents.

Ryo was pointing at Syaoran, who was trying to hide behind Sakura from his son's pointy finger. "Daddy, we know you are behind Mummy!" His happy nature returned and little mister shy guy disappeared.

Ryu stood up. "Come out, you big baby!" He smirked smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked cool.

"Yea, what Onii-chan said!" Ryo smiled funnily and mimicked his bigger brother's action. "Everyone knows if a boy hides behind a girl – well, Mummy then he is a big crier baby!" The twins laughed.

Syaoran smiled in manly satisfaction. He wanted to stand up and face the twins, but his current position demanded more attention. Especially since it was Sakura.

"Ano…." Sakura looked at the boys pleadingly. "Boys, help me." She decided to play along, and felt Syaoran smile before pressing another kiss to her back. "Oh!"

"Your Mummy is my prisoner!" Syaoran said in a deep voice. "If you try to get her, I will kiss her!" Syaoran peeped at his twins, and laughed like a pirate.

"Kiss Mummy?" The twins looked at each other, and grimaced. "Ew!"

Syaoran stood up, still holding a now blushing Sakura against to him. "Hey, I _can_ kiss!"

"Ew!" The twins went out of the kitchen. "Daddy is a girl!"

"A _girl_?" Syaoran let go of Sakura and ran after his giggling children. "What do you mean – a _girl_?"

Sakura was yet again, baffled. "This is so weird."

After a few minutes wondering around the kitchen, fetching everything she needed for the twins milk… Sakura turned around with milk in hand to find the twins and Syaoran sitting on the stools, looking at her.

"We're tired." Syaoran spoke quietly. "And they called me a girl six times." He whined, pouting.

Ryu and Ryo giggled sleepily, smiling. Ryo spoke first, explaining. "He ran after us, Mummy." Then Ryu spoke. "And caught us quickly." Ryo took over. "And kiss our cheeks and heads." The twins looked at each other. "Yucky!"

"Its not yucky!" Syaoran said childishly. "I am your Father." He stood up and bent down in front of them. "I love you, and I love to give you kisses." Syaoran pressed his lips to Ryu's forehead then Ryo's. "See?"

"Ew!" The boys laughed. "Daddy's a girl!"

"I'm not!" Syaoran whined again. "Tell them, Sakura!"

Sakura only smiled. "A girl, huh?" '_Yea, right._' "I can't agree with you there, boys."

"Aw, Okaa-san!" Ryu groaned. "We were joking!"

Sakura laughed. "Here, take your milk now." She handed Ryu a glass, then Ryo and sat down next to them. Syaoran was still bending in front of his twins, but his eyes wondered to Sakura… seeing her watching their children without blinking. '_What's going through her mind?_'

Gone was the milk in a few short minutes, and then the boys definitely were falling asleep. '_The hot honey milk did the trick._' Syaoran thought with a smile as he picked up Ryo in his arms.

Sakura followed suit and the parents carried their little ones to the bedroom. Slipping the small bodies into between the bed and covers, the young adults tucked in their children and softly kissed their foreheads.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was looking at their sleeping angels. He was taking in everything he could see… her beautiful face, luxurious full lips, forest green eyes, a cute button nose, small and neat ears, and her gorgeous auburn brown hair…. '_She is so beautiful… so angelic…._'

Sakura sighed softly, closing her eyes momentarily. '_They must be so tired. I want to go to bed too. I'll ask Syaoran…._' Then turned to look at the man himself and froze.

"No, no – I – " But her weak protests where smashed down when Syaoran pulled her against him and crushed his hard lips to her soft ones…. '_No… Syaoran please stop…._'

Sakura tried to pull away, but she felt that she couldn't. Her body went weak, her thought shattered to nowhere, her lips softened and moved with Syaoran's in a growing passionate kiss that took their breath away. '_Yes… yes, God… yes…._'

Syaoran felt his remaining strength broke away from him once he had the woman of his dreams in his arms again. How he ached for her, craved for her, longed for her, wished, hoped and prayed for her to be here… in his arms… only in his arms… _forever_….

"Sakura…." Syaoran moaned quietly against her mouth, as he placed her on the sofa in his stylish living room. How he carried her from the twin's bedroom to the living room – he didn't know – all he knew was here and now… here, right here in her arms… close to her body… kissing her lips… moaning her name… engraving this blessed moment in his memory for life… then slowly, slowly –

Actually rather quickly it was all over! Because when Sakura felt a _huge_ hardness push against her – she instantly remembered herself and ripped away. '_No! No, no!_' Sakura swung away from Syaoran, cheeks burning like molten lava. '_I promise myself not to let that happen again!_'

"Sakura…." Syaoran's groaned in a hoarse voice, as he fell back flat against the sofa, feeling faint. "I – "

"Don't say a word!" Sakura whispered shakily, as she knelt down beside him.

"I… will never regret… kiss – kissing you!" Syaoran said half-heartedly in anger. And he closed his eyes. '_Oh, damn you fucking flu! And damn you, stupid penis of mine!_'

"…." Sakura remained quiet. Her pulse rate was not slowing down, the intense heat inside her body burned her skin, her lips were swollen and the green eyes Syaoran fell in love with, were dark and glowing like molten emeralds.

"Sakura… please…." Syaoran said pleadingly. "Please don't – "

"Please don't talk." Sakura interrupted, fighting her emotions and bodily responses. "You're ill. Just rest." She stood up abruptly and started walking away. '_I got to get him something… to help him get better. But I need some distance – no, a lot._'

Syaoran felt his heart pounding… suddenly an old fear burst inside of him, scaring him, weakening him…. '_She is walking away… she can't! No, I won't let her!_'

Sakura didn't know what happened next, all she knew was that her hand was firmly clasped in Syaoran's. He was breathing heavily. "Please don't leave me." Syaoran choked out. "Don't walk away."

Sakura was too stunned and tired for words. She felt Syaoran's hand tighten on hers, felt him refusing to let her go…. '_Why?_' Sakura felt tears filling her eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

"I – I…." Syaoran hesitated. '_I can't tell her yet… not yet…._'

"I was just going to the kitchen…." Sakura spoke calmly, yet she was anything but calm.

"Even so… take me with you." Syaoran's dark eyes glittered and Sakura have sworn; she saw painful tears threatening to fall – her beating heart clenched.

"Hai…." Slowly Sakura turned towards the kitchen, and walked forward but Syaoran's hand held her back. "Nani?" She whispered softly.

"Call me Syaoran… please?" He looked straight into her eyes, his tall height made him looked down at her directly.

"I don't… know… I don't…." Sakura couldn't think, with her hand still in contact with his – God, she could even forget who she was!

"Please Sakura." Syaoran tightened his hold, if that was possible and his eyes stared deep into hers. "Sakura…."

"Syaoran…." Sakura heard herself whisper. '_I can't stop myself._' "Syaoran…." She whispered lightly. "Syaoran…." It felt so good, so right… to hear his name coming from her lips….

Syaoran closed the space between them, and once again… let his lips cover hers… the kiss was gentle, and very tender… Syaoran coaxed Sakura lips to move with his slowly, softly, and seductively….

"Oh…." Sakura moaned, suddenly curling her arms around Syaoran's smooth neck. She held him tight, pushing her body snugly against his… she felt his hard body and longed to feel him all over… his heated skin, his beautiful hair, his sexy lips, his hard muscles, and… and….

Syaoran couldn't think – he couldn't take it anymore!

He wanted Sakura.

Wanted her like never before, longed to be a part of her again – but this time – forever.

Syaoran urgently broke the heated kiss that was now consuming both of them. He scooped Sakura up into his powerful arms and started to walk in the direction of the bedroom….

'_The plan worked._'

* * *

**Ahaha!**

**This chapter was long, ne? My God, I spent ages on it and you know what…? I actually cut it short! Yea, see… I was going to go on… but I wanted to end your starvation of waiting….**

**What do you think of this chappie? Did it suck? Or did you like it? Or both? Or neither? Tell moi! Lol, xP**

**I am sorry about the long wait… I have my reasons… but that's another story. Anyway, thank you all for waiting and reading this chappie. **

**Hopefully the next chappie would be out sooner – I'm seriously counting on it! Promise! Mwah! x**

**Thank you... :D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx ;)**

**REVIEW! x**


	13. Chapter 13: The 'Sick' Plan Part 2

**Hi, my lovers! (o''o)v**

–_**Well, you are in love with me, as I am with you!–**_

**Here's the chappie you've all been waiting for! Or… not? '**_**Evil Grins!**_**'**

**Read and find out…! '**_**Evil Cackles!**_**' ****(Apologises at end!)**

**"..." Speaking **

'…' _**Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic and sometimes bold)**_

**BOLD**** is notes, letters, movies, Tv, radio, transcript, plays, etc… and my A/N's!**

**&----------------------------------------------------------&**_** Flashbacks (Watch out for these from now on! They are in all **__**Italics**__**! No **__**bold**__**! And they are in first person "speech" depending whose 'flashback' it is!)**_

**Special Thanks**** to: **

**Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry, pollyhi5, -ur-hearts-desire-, Noir Rose, friendlygurl, DaOnLeeSam, cherrylove05, SakuraLover, Woven Bamboo Pattern, Boheme, AirStriker, x0xEmeraldx0x, Automailjunkie44, fisah, Chinese Chika, Smiley! (x2), NEOGALAXY, kuraluver, icyblossom (x2), LunaHilary, Rue, VcChick, TRC3t, tammy, elvenprinzcess, eesul, The Ravaja of Dejeneration, SacredBlade, kianvelez, HondoOokami, KisSu, rika411, actionbastard, goldenskyblue22, Lyphta, x-Trisha-x, Susspirinho, ayan0, Sparkly Faerie, Natalie, MewMewPower, Syaoran Fan, insanity-ward, KawaiiQuerida-chan, Lil-BabYAnG3L, crazy 2b me, magicianprincess, Animefreakkagome, PinkSakura-Chan, champagne-x, chanchan, Princess-KagomeHigurashi, kali, Jophiel, tranquility8, bleh, JKL, To'xx'y., hil2378, putra (x2), black'shadows05, KuroiUsagi93, demonic angel23, Lani, hopeless, chibidestiny, Mezumi Azuma, MrsxNejixHyuga, Hondo-Okami, Cblosssom, ccs's cherry blossom?, Abby, Jill, JHL, Poeta, Puccachan246, Shattered x Mirror, JennyKim319, ladybug247, ninapie95, Inu Cherry, nameless, dfghskdf, X.Wolf (x2), Silver A Moon, lifesuks, Inu-Fan1, Misunderstandings, Swishgrass, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, Aimee, Seishuku Arashi, Death Butterfly Alchemist, Karma Boo, and winterkaguya!**

**I thank you ****ALL**** infinity times over! There is no way in words of how I can express my gratitude, and I'm a bloody writer too! -Sighs- But thank you all! Thank you all so much! -Big Kisses & Hugs-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. '**_**Aw, man!**_**' I don't own this story's basic plot – Emma Darcy's 'The Italian's Stolen Bride'. I own my 'made up' characters! '**_**Yay, so happy!**_**' **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**'Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu!' **

**Get my point... :D**

* * *

**The Other Man**

Chapter 13

The night was cool… the dark air was fresh… the moon glowed creamy silver and the tiny stars twinkled lightly outside. It was the perfect moment for something… something special to happen….

Night was beaming when Syaoran finally reached the master bedroom… he looked around feeling overwhelmed… deliciously overwhelmed….

Finally! Finally, he's got her back… so why in Heaven's name was he feeling so _God – damn_ nervous?

Sakura was nestled snugly in his warm, strong and tight embrace. She felt so safe, so protected and so loved… that she closed her emerald eyes shut the moment Syaoran swept her up and away!

'_This is… heaven…._' She thought blissfully, feeling like she was flying… letting the world's confusion, her troubles, her heartache, her urgently protesting mind behind as this wonderful feeling consumed her. '_Heaven… so why do I feel a bit – ?_'

Syaoran gently walked into his room. '_The plan worked._' He looked down at Sakura, who had her angelic face tucked against his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling his warm skin…. '_Oh,_ _I can't believe it worked… this is too good to be true…._' Syaoran's thoughts amazed him.

He walked forward, and viewed his big king sized bed with sheer longing. The sexual tension was mounting here, and he clutched Sakura closer to him as he lowered her to the inviting bed… slowly, gently, achingly….

"Sakura…." He whispered her name that turned into a deep sigh as he lay beside the angel, pulling her firmly to him and trapping her with his powerful arms.

"Syaoran…." She whispered back in a trance, her small hands and arms stole around his neck and pulled him on top of her!

Emerald meet Amber, as Sakura's eyes glazed over and matched Syaoran's with naked desire, hot passion and forbidden true love, and at last… Syaoran cupped her beautiful face and lowered his until their lips were inches apart… and….

Bliss… Their eyes fluttered closed, as their lips pressed together passionately, moved urgently and desperately clung to each other. Little moans of pleasure escaped to be heard, heightening the arousal of their clothed bodies. 

Utter delight filled Syaoran and Sakura, as they kissed with passion – their lips swelling by the exquisite pressure, and heat. Syaoran took control of the kiss and quickly built up the pleasurable sensation that crashed through them.

The kiss was explosive!

Their lips did the erotic moving, tongues did the passionate dancing and breaths meltingly blazed the already heated temperature! Syaoran touched every sweet place in Sakura's mouth, sliding his tongue along, on top, under, around hers… imitating what he ached to do later….

Sakura understood in a throbbing heartbeat, and when Syaoran let her take control, she imitated his kissing actions, which made him go dizzy like she was… who knew a kiss be _so… so… so… erotic_?_ Passionate_? A simultaneous thought flamed in their hearts. '_So… heart breaking…._'

Syaoran slid a strong hand, cupped Sakura's face and titled her head to one side, releasing her blood-red lips a bit for air, as Sakura gripped and played with his rough messy chocolate brown sexy hair, massaging his head seductively.

He used his free hand to open some buttons on her elegant green shirt, and continued to kiss her with a new strength, as he slowly let the tips of his fingers finally touch her skin. '_Ah…so soft…._' Blushing as he continued to touch, and slowly explore… feeling a certain part of his anatomy turning hotter and hotter… harder and harder… bigger and bigger….

Sakura felt her arousing anatomy rock into outer space as she felt Syaoran's skin touch hers…. Her moan was swallowed down by Syaoran, just before he broke their erotic kiss, and let his delicious, hot mouth and tongue trail and explore as his fingers just did….

"Ah… oh, no, Syao – " Sakura moaned, her eyes closed. But Syaoran's deep and husky voice broke through and repeated….

"Syao…." A secret smile crossed his lips, and he gave Sakura a pain-filled-pleasurable love bite as a sign of proving his total possession, and intention. "You haven't said that name in… such…_such_ a long time…." He continued to slide his feverish kisses and sucking licks down her skin, each time pausing to linger and just feel her body. '_A real woman… no longer the teenager I knew…._'

"Syao…." Came out a mindless moan of pure longing, sending hot chills up and down Syaoran's spine. He wanted to feel her skin completely with his own, so he lifted himself up, and smiled dangerously down at the blushing woman under him.

"Sy – Syao – ran?" Sakura's throaty gasps rang out as Syaoran firmly grabbed her small hands in his larger ones, placed them on the openings of his shirt, felt his raging heart beat heavy for a moment, and then forced her hands to rip his shirt open! '_Oh – oh my God!_'

Sakura nearly fainted!

Syaoran rested her hands at his narrow hips, yet her eyes were locked with his – those amber pools burning with desire, desire for her… only her – "Sakura… touch me…." Came the slow, rough command, which brought her eyes to rest on the now exposed, sexy torso, which made her cheeks flame red-hot at its awesomeness.

Syaoran was a real man now… all male… all masculine… all Syaoran… all of him was hard looking, but his skin felt so soft and smooth… big muscles, which were tense at the moment, never looked more appealing that Sakura felt her mouth water…. '_He's… so… big… I mean… board… muscular… and….'_

A board muscular chest, which expanded with every deep breath Syaoran took, was no wonder to Sakura as to why her feminine body was responding in the most outrageous ways! She couldn't help but squeezed her legs together.

Powerful arms were resting on either side of Sakura's head, and the shirt gave enough view to see those hard, board, robust shoulders, which she knew the world, Heaven, Hell and/or anything could be supported by the them.

'_I made love to this man…?_' Sakura thought's were so heated, that they were reflecting in her eyes… and Syaoran responded…going down to kiss her as he read the second, more maddening message in her eyes…. '_Make love to me, Syaoran…please…._'

Their kiss took on a new sensation now, the sexual heat erupting between them intensely, filling them with urgency to make love. Syaoran's was still lowering himself onto Sakura… he badly wanted his chest to touch and crash hers… so, he took off his shirt roughly, flung it behind him – couldn't care less where it landed – and gathering a shivering Sakura in his arms, and firmly embrace her. Tightly.

"Syaoran!" Sakura moaned in surprise as Syaoran gave a deep groan, yet that swiftly became moans of pleasure, while the man himself started to rub his chest sensationally, erotically against hers….

"Sakura… hug me…." Sakura did, and sighed. "Tighter." Her arms closed round him more. "Tighter." They gasped at her strength, because Syaoran shivered in her arms. "Tighter…."

Sakura's full, soft breasts were being squashed, and cuddled against Syaoran's muscular chest. She felt like crying out to him to stop moving and moaning against her, but she couldn't… wouldn't… won't – she – she wanted, needed _more_!

'_This is it…._' Syaoran thought as he pinned her to the bed, and started to unzip his jeans, and roughly push up Sakura's fishtail, black skirt. So when he finally looked down at the erotic image in front of him, he nearly fainted!

Sakura was looking up at him, cheeks flushed red with passion, her eyes were the darkest of emerald with desire, her small hands resting by the sides of her head, her shirt open fully, her black satin bra enclosing two delightful, arousing promises, and finally… her sexy skirt now rested on her upper thighs, so one more push up and it'll uncover….

Syaoran was panting now. His strong hand shook slightly, he gritted his perfect teeth, bit down hard on his lower lip almost tasting blood, and let his palm slowly slide up Sakura's leg – "Oh…." – and reached for black skirt to push it up, and then all the pleasure would be –

"Why this door not open?" Came a sleepy, yet lively childish voice. **(Evil Laughs!)**

"Maybe it's locked, Ryo?" Answered another, as he tried the door handle.

_**O.O…**_

_**Silence….**_

'_Uh oh….'_ Sakura and Syaoran froze, and then looked at each other. Syaoran's hand was a centimetre away to pushing the skirt up…. '_Oh, my God…._' Their thoughts mirrored perfectly. '_The twins!_'

Sakura pushed Syaoran off her, jumped off the bed and gasped in horror at her reflection in the mirror. '_Half nearly naked?!_' She buttoned up her ceased shirt like lightening! '_Dear, Lord… what – what did – did I do?'_

'_For God's sake, what bloody luck do I have?!_' Syaoran was even worse; he flung his shirt on, zipped up his tighter jeans with _great difficulty_ and ruffled his messy hair back into place, but made it worse. '_Stupid penis of mine!_'

"Mum, Dad, are you in there?" Ryu called out.

"Yes – yes." Sakura replied shakily, taking a deep breath to speak again.

"We'll be out in a minute." Syaoran took over instead, his voice was oddly clam, but in no way to what he was feeling – that's for sure! "Mum was just helping me."

"Helping _you_?" A flushed faced Sakura mouthed angrily to him, feeling rage speedily taking over sexual desire.

"What can I say?" Syaoran mouthed back helplessly, feeling sexual desire flaming more at her being angry. "We were about to – to make – "

"Don't ever say it!" Sakura snapped.

"Don't say what, Mum?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Sakura glared at Syaoran. '_He was seducing me. I can't believe myself! What the hell was wrong with me? Again?!_' Sakura was about to go to the doors and open them, but the wheels in her head began to turn. '_Was… was… this a set up?_' She shook her head. '_No, no… he couldn't possibly do that…!_' Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes changing to a different green, a scary one. '_No, he wouldn't… but… then why…?_'

"Ummm, Sa… Sakura…?" Came a soft inquiry at her suspicious expression.

"Why do you look so smug?" Sakura voiced the sudden thought.

"Ah – huh?" Syaoran made his flushed face go blank. '_Shit, shit, shit!_'

"You – " She breathed. "You didn't plan this… did you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I…." He hesitated. '_I can't lie… but I already have…._' "…did."

"You – you are – arg!" Sakura ran to the doors, and wrenched them open. "Boys, we're leaving!"

"What? No, wait!" Syaoran cried, following her.

"What for?" Sakura cried back angrily.

"Mum, Mum, what's wrong?" Ryu asked, looking from one parent to another.

"Nothing, we're just leaving." Sakura walked past her twins, to get everything from the twin's bedroom.

"No, please Mum, no." Ryu piped up. "I like it here with Daddy."

"So do I!" Ryo confirmed.

"The answer is no." Sakura disappeared into the bedroom.

"Sakura… don't do this… please." Syaoran said hurrying to the twin's door. "I can – I will explain – "

"I don't need you to explain anything!" Sakura walked out, her arms full with clothes. "I figured it out myself, thanks."

"No, it's not like that." Syaoran said urgently. "Its – Tomoyo's plan – I – but, then – "

"Hiiragizawa's plan?!" Sakura gasped, outraged. "Of 'course!" She smiled bitterly, remembering countless 'plans' that Tomoyo and the rest of them did together. "Prefect, just prefect!" '_Funny that I'm again the certain of the plan._'

"Wait – no, that's not what I meant!" Syaoran tried to reach for her, but Sakura moved quickly to the twins with a fierce warning flaming in her green eyes. To hell with the sexual tension now, angry was completely taking over.

"Boys, I don't want to stay – " Sakura stopped. " – we should go – we got school tomorrow, right?"

"We want to stay with Daddy!" The twins shouted.

"Daddy has lots of work to do, and we need to go to school." Sakura bent down in front of them. "I am not repeated myself."

The twins looked crossly at their Mother. However, Ryu simply took hold of his brother's hand and pulled him to stand next to Syaoran. "We don't want to leave Okaa-san, Otou-san is here!"

Sakura stood up. "You want to stay with him?" Flames increased in her eyes as if she was accusing Syaoran for the mess, which she was. "I'm sorry, but you two can't." Shaking her head, she calmly said. "I'm not allowing both of you to."

"Sakura, look – " Syaoran started, but the twins cut him off.

"Mum please – " The twin's argued.

"Mou!" Sakura slowly walked up to Syaoran, completely ignoring him – but felt the unwanted electric desire pulse frantically – bent down and gently pulled the twins in front of her. '_I have to make them understand…._'

She was about to calmly tell them that they couldn't possibly stay with Syaoran. '_Because he a supposedly ill and a conniving bastard.'_ But, what she saw next nearly broke her heart into pieces.

Little tears were threatening to fall from those cute eyes, and big sad faces were avoiding her gaze. Sakura sighed softly, felt defeat settle in and placed a hand on their heads. 'Do you really want to stay here with – well, with your Father?' The whispered question was even heard by Syaoran, who held his breath.

Simultaneous tiny nods of 'yes' confirmed it.

"Mmm… I see." Sakura smiled sadly, mentally cursing Syaoran furiously. "I'm sorry…." She wiped a thumb across her boys' eyes, and kissed a cheek each. "You both can stay – " The twins bowed heads shot up to look at their Mother, astonished. " – under one condition."

"Which is?" Syaoran piped up, also crunching down to the twin's level, and hugged them both from the back, showing his possessive side. Sakura had to do a double take, and then she just stared. '_They look so alike…._'

"That the twins go to bed right now, and do not wake up until Mummy tells them to, ne?" Sakura tried for a neutral smile. The twins looked uncertain. "Come on, we have school tomorrow!"

"Hai, Okaa-san." The twins nodded again, and silently walked together into their bedroom.

"I'll come in a minute." Sakura said in soft tones behind them.

But just as the boys entered their bedroom… "Wow! Yes, we did it Ryo!" Ryu shouted.

"Mum actually said yes!" Ryo rejoiced as well, and laughed together with his big brother.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at the twin's bedroom in amusement. "Huh… like Father like sons…." Syaoran looked at Sakura, feeling very tired all of a sudden, but even after all that… he still desired her like hell.

Sakura knew that she had to completely ignore him, knew she had to stop this – this unwelcoming lustful desire before she gets hurt, badly – but first some stricter rules. "Li."

'_Back to square one, no, make that a minus infinity._' Syaoran cursed himself under his breath. "Sakura, please call me Syaoran."

"I completely refuse." Sakura said simply. "And that's Kinomoto to you, Li." She stressed their surnames. "Right, I'm setting down the rules to make things between our _arrangement very, __**very**__ clear_." She paused for effect. "_Crystal clear."_

All Syaoran did was gulped…. '_Aw, shit._'

And the new rules begun….

"First rule – surnames. Use them." Sakura then rethought a bit. "Only circumstances of first names being used are whenever we are with the twins."

Syaoran said nothing, but frowned deeply.

"Second rule – do not _ever_ touch me again." Sakura looked him straight in the eyes, and drove in her point. "Forget we ever did _anything_ intimate with each other." Soon after, a hurtful thought attacked Sakura. '_You don't know it… but you make me feel like that vicious whore now…._'

"Third rule, don't _ever _call me again." Syaoran's eyes guilty shifted, and he couldn't look at her, remembering his phone call to get her here in the first place! "I'll call you when necessary."

"Fourth rule. Sunday is the only day you have." She gritted that one out. "Don't _ever_ try to pull any other 'plans' just to get the twins or me near you – " She referred to his, no, and Tomoyo's 'planned' sickness. " – again."

"Fifth rule. Don't get involved in my personal life _ever_ again." The warning was said softly, but there was a clear threat. "The twins are what concerns us both. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But – " Syaoran felt the protest burst out. '_I've got to tell her about the fucking dirtbag – whore Arai!_' " – can we please talk about this? I – I have to tell you something – " Sakura's body language expressed rejection, but nevertheless Syaoran continued. " – something very important, its about – "

" – about if you break these rules, or push your luck, Li… consider yourself going to court with _me_." Sakura sent him one final look with pure loathing, which made his protest to burn up and die. Turning her back on a shocked Syaoran, she then walked into the twin's bedroom, and closed the door firmly behind her.

The room went very quiet. Syaoran could feel his heartbeat, and hear it beat frantically. He stared at th twin's door, wishing Sakura would just come back out and talk to him… he knew that any 'touching' was out of the question, yet that didn't dampen his hungry…. He knew he was in the deep end now.

'_Fuck, what did I do?' _Syaoran breathed painfully. '_Can it get any worse?_' His eyes closed shut. He slowly slid down on his sofa…'_Sakura…._' …and dropped his heavy, pounding head into his hands.

'_The plan… didn't work._'

* * *

**Ah! What's going to happen next, I hear?! Oh no, no sex too? Naughty naughty me…! Wait and find out, ne? –Evil Smirks, Hands On Sexy Hips–**

**Right… apologises… well, I'll say this as it is – I am truly sorry that I've been absent for so long from FFN, and my work! 'Doomo Sumimasen!'**

**There's just one reason – life got in the way. You know, the whole 'writer's block', then 'family crap', 'exams', 'disastrous holiday', and finally 'new university student'… yea, so… in a nut shell… bloody life.**

**I hope you can all forgive me, and wait for my chappies! Because I'll say it again now – ****I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**** (o''o)b **

**Thank you all for all of your support, it DOES mean a hell of a lot, especially when I'm making BIG career decisions… maybe I'm actually become an author… what do you think, can I do it? **

**Maybe… not maybe? Who knows, ne?**

**Anyway, review this chappie if you like! But to tell you the truth, I don't want that, the normal reviews I mean… so, my angelic readers tell me how you've been! What you all up to? And what stories can I read?! I'm seriously back-dated! I need your help! Please! 'Onegaishimasu!' **

–**Bows, revealing a lot…O.O… –**_**You know you love it!**_**–**

**Much love, MzEvilBlossoms…(o''o)b xxx**


End file.
